Amor est Vita
by songbook
Summary: As Minerva McGonagall takes the place of the late Albus Dumbledore, she brings with her a past of shadows. Her less than innocent connection to Tom Riddle may be enough to bring the Dark Lord down forever. AU Book 7. HP/GW RW/HG MM/TR.
1. Doing the Right Thing

**A/N:** I have been sitting on this idea for many, many months. It has consumed my completely, but I did not want to start something I would not complete, so I have outlined the entire story and have the first few chapters completely written. I am very proud of it, but I must warn my readers that this is a rather dark piece for me. And very non-canon. I did attempt to keep the characters as canon as possible, but I did change much of their histories. The majority of Minerva and Tom Riddle's past could possibly be squeezed into canon since much of their early life (especially Minerva) is unknown and I did not change any of those canon dates. This begins after Book 6, and all of Harry's life (i.e. the first six books) is canon till the beginning of the story. The rest is mine. This first chapter is rather short, but I needed an introduction, and when you read the last chapter, this beginning will make sense.

And I should put a side note that Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall's relationship is quite complicated. And the fact the words 'I love you' or some variation of them does not necessarily have a romantic inclination. So please do not stop reading this story because you think they are in a relationship. Because that is not quite the case. However, if you are a MMAD fan, don't not read this story because I have said they don't have a "real" relationship, for that is not exactly the case either. Now that I've confused you enough, please enjoy and leave any complaints, compliments, or comments.

**Chapter 1: Doing the Right Thing**

It was simply a piece of wood. A beautifully polished stick with an exquisite dark handle. Very simple in elegance and yet it fit her perfectly. The wood was Mahogany (particularly good at transfiguration she had been told as a child). On the outside it looked as proper and dependable as she; the long slender slice of tree reflected its owner down to her tall severe figure. Even its unique beauty displayed the woman's graceful, timeless, underestimated fair looks.

As for the core, people were always curious for what a mere Transfiguration professor could use the power of not one, but two dragon heartstrings for. The man who had sold her the wand had been mildly surprised- he himself had plucked the strings from the young female and male Hebridean Black Dragons, slain before their time. He said when he entwined them together, he had not expected the wand to work, yet here it was, choosing a child of eleven. A girl, no less.

For Minerva McGonagall, it was the core she had always feared. When she had held it for the first time, it had left her breathless. And after a fair bit of research, she had found that this unique and rare quality had too much potential for a young witch. Spells came much easier to her than her frustrated classmates. This did not go unnoticed by her professors either; they marveled at her unique talent and praised her exquisite mind. Yet no one knew how much she scared herself; how in the future, she would use that wand to explore magic most dare not to touch; how she would use that wand to duel; how she would use that wand to teach a child to kill a man.

Pale slender fingers wrapped around the wand. For that was all it was right? Just a wand at her control. Minerva McGonagall had never feared anything but herself. It was a ghastly sin for a Gryffindor, however, now her courage was finally coming to pass. With a final glance at Albus Dumbledore's somber portrait, she raised the wand to her temple where her ebony hair met the pale, wrinkled skin of her worn face. A sliver of mist came out as she pulled it away; her own memory floated in the air as she guided it to rest in one of the dozen bottles she had on the desk in front of her.

"You are doing the right thing." The deceased Headmaster's words meant nothing to her as she continued her daunting task. Once she was finished, Minerva brought her eyes back to him.

"You keep saying that, and yet I still feel none of this will help in the end." Sinking into his-no her-chair behind the grand desk, she gave him her attention. It would be foolish to say it was her full attention, for it had never been her personality to concentrate on just one thing.

"Are you worried of what they will think of you?"

"Does it even matter? I shall die either way." She clasped her fingers together. Talking to a portrait was no easier than facing him in person. "As for my good name, I cursed it the day I fell in love with him."

"Love is not a curse." In the painting, they had been unable to capture the distinctive twinkle that would have normally rested in his eyes after a comment like that.

"And yet, I remain the single exception to the rule. I am cursed, whether it is in the name of love or that of my own foolishness. Do not patronize me, Albus, I haven't the time. Those girls could die or be dead at this very moment." Minerva reached pass the bottles to a small black box. She tried not to notice the shake in her hand as she opened it. There was a single ring inside, untouched by the number of years it had not only been worn, but stowed away as well. It was as beautiful as the day he had given it to her and just as much of a burden as the day she had removed it from her finger.

"You are doing the right thing, my dear." This caused the cross woman to leap to her feet.

"The right thing? I have stood behind you all these years without a question, Albus Dumbledore, and you send me back to him? I am tired of serving men; tired of being the behind-the-scenes woman; tired of being ignored. Don't you forget exactly what I am capable of! I will stand up for what I believe, but I am tired of playing the dedicated wife!"

"The vows of marriage never bound you before. Is that all you see yourself as? His domestic wife? Cursed or not Minerva, he did not marry you for your cooking. For better or worse, every man who has ever loved you, loved you for your power and for your soul." The pain in her chest tightened at his words. Swallowing hard she slipped the silver ring on the fourth finger of her left hand. She stared long and hard at the vision of her married hand. Finally, she spoke again, barely whispering two words.

"Even you?"

"Even I, Minerva. No one shall love you like I do. Not even him. I am not worried about your heart. You will do this for your children's lives." Minerva did not reply right away, instead she scooped the bottles into a dark blue bag and reached for her cloak. Before leaving the dreary office, she paused with her hand on the doorknob.

"I have never worried for my heart. It is merely an organ. I fear for my soul. I wonder sometimes if I ever had one to begin with."


	2. The Burrow's Sorrow

**The Burrow's Sorrow**

**A/N:** For my purposes, Alastor Moody is not dead yet, and he went to school with Minerva. No one seems to know his exact age, so I am taking a little bit of liberty here.

Harry Potter did not realize his hands were shaking until the tea cup Remus Lupin placed in them started to rattle. Professor McGonagall had called the second meeting since the disappearance of Ginerva Weasley and Hermione Granger. The incident had been rather sudden and vaguely unexpected, considering the circumstances.

Had the Death Eaters maliciously attacked them, it might have made more sense. However, everything had been extensively planned out, which only worried the member of the Order of the Phoenix even more. The two young women had gone into Muggle London to be fitted for Ginny's dress for Bill and Fleur's wedding that would be taking place later that week. Molly, Arthur, and Bill Weasley had all been there at the time of the ambush, as well as three hired aurors. In the end, one auror ended up dead, one in St. Mungos, and Mrs. Weasley walked with a permanent limp.

Now they waited in a prolonged silence for any hint of life. The Death Eaters had taken what they had come for and had yet to make any sort of demand. Harry stared long and hard at the flower printed tea cup in front of him. Nothing tasted anymore. The brown of the tea was only mocking him to no end. Ginny's eyes. All he could see were Ginny's brown eyes. He pondered briefly for a moment what they might look like in pain and fear, but quickly brushed the thought from his whirling mind.

Just as he thought he would go mad in the silence, the front door to the Burrow sung open and Professor McGonagall swept through the doorway, her tall frame shadowing the somber sitting room. Arthur and Molly sat in the corner; he holding his unusually pale and quiet wife's hand tightly. Fred and George sat obediently at their parent's feet, eyes glazed over. Ron looked lost sitting next to Harry. Fleur, who seemed to have managed to cry for two days straight, sat on the other side of Ron with a gruesome Bill holding her close. Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora Tonks, now Lupin, lined the all beside the crackling fireplace. They seemed to be trying to put as much distance between themselves and the grieving family as possible.

Minerva took in the scene for a moment before putting on her sternest face and pulled a blue velvet pouch from inside her robes and dropped it in Harry's lap. Next from a seemingly invisible pocket came a stack of letters. Harry glanced up in confusion at his teacher's abrupt actions.

"Read the letters first. Each one has a corresponding memory with an identical date." Sure enough, the top envelope read _May 1940_. "I did my best to give you a proper introduction or explanation of what is in those memories. It still may be hard to follow, but believe me; you will be even more confused if you don't read them. And I mean read, Potter. Not whatever it was you did to get through your schooling."

"Yes, Professor," was the automated response.

"Share with who you will for they won't be secrets long. If all goes as planned, Ms. Granger and Ms. Weasley should be here by morning." Catching Molly's whimper, she quickly added, "For their safe return, I make no promises."

"What are we going to do?" asked Shacklebolt in his calming vocals. For a moment McGonagall seemed to hesitate. Harry thought he imagined the sad look in her eyes, but when she spoke, even he could sense the reserved nature of what she was saying.

"_We _are doing nothing." All of the sudden, Mad-Eye's mad eye stopped paying attention to the door and locked onto her.

"No. No bloody way." He limped forward, his walking stick thumping along the wooden floor.

"Alastor, please do not make this harder than it is. I haven't the time or patience."

"What about the school? What about the students? You can't give up the Headship that easily." Everyone in the sitting room held back their confusion at Moody's sudden outburst rather well. Still, some uneasy glances passed through the group.

"It doesn't matter anyway. The Ministry has instated a new Headmaster-"

"What?" Harry handed the bag and envelopes over to Ron and prepared to rise. "Who?"

"Severus Snape." Minerva visibly flinched at the outburst that filled the room. Amidst the commotion, Alastor had drawn his wand and a loud bang silenced the room.

"You are going to insult Albus' memory by letting that worthless, cowardly, piece of-"

"No. Stop. All of you!" snapped McGonagall, clearly taking offense at the idea that she would be insulting Dumbledore in his death. "In regarding Snape, promise me one thing, all of you. You will not murder him the moment he walks through the door. Promise me that you will allow him the chance to prove himself. Disarm him, bind him to a chair, I don't care. But give him the chance. You will need him in the end. Do I have your word?" Hesitant glances frantically scanned the room as if she had gone completely insane.

Finally, Remus nodded his head. "You have my word." The others reluctantly gave their promise amidst grumbling.

"Good. Now that's settled, I ought to be going." She gave one last look to the blue bag before turning sharply on her heel and moving to the door.

"Like hell you are," growled Moody. "You'll go back to him over my dead body, Minerva. Don't think I can't see that bloody ring in your pocket."

"Alastor, I know exactly what I am doing so put that wand away." Moody shuffled over to place himself between her and the door. The tension in the room was so thick that even the Muggle expression 'cut it with a knife' would not suffice. Mad-Eye had his wand clutched in his knarred hand and it was unwavering as he faced Minerva.

"I won't let you put yourself through that again."

"Don't be ridiculous. You really think you are going to fight me to keep me from doing what is right?" Seeing Mad-Eye was not going to yield, she slowly pulled her wand from her robes. "This is foolish, Alastor."

"Hey, now, everyone calm down," murmured Remus. He wasn't the only one to look incredibly nervous at what seemed to be taking place. Minerva's emerald eyes darkened and using Remus' interfering comment as a distraction she clicked her wand wordlessly at Moody, whom, at the last moment, produced a shield charm to deflect her spell. However, to everyone's surprise, Minerva took two steps forward and two bursts of purple light later, Moody's wand was in Lupin's hand and Minerva as was out the door.

Lupin quickly gave the wand back to its owner, still confused on how he had come to be in possession of it in the first place. Everyone was holding their breath as the retired Auror took back the stick.

"Should we go after her?" Even in the perplexity of the moment, Shacklebolt was firmly in charge of the situation. Tugging on the front of his navy robes, he straightened his appearance and approached Moody.

"No. If she feels it is necessary to completely destroy everything she has done in the last forty years, let her." Though anger shone on his face, Mad-Eye did not seem at all abashed at the Transfiguration Mistress getting the best of him in the short duel. In fact, it seemed he had expected it.

"What about Ginny and Hermione?" whispered Molly, unable to allow the concentration of the conversation to stray from her only daughter's fate.

"If there is one thing to say about Minerva in this instance, is she is no liar. I give her a couple of hours before you see your daughter and Granger again." Moody's blue eye began to spin once more. "All we have to do is wait."

"What is she going to do?" asked Harry, running his hand through his unruly dark hair.

"You'll figure it out once you get through those memories. In a manner of speaking she's..." a bitter smile briefly crossed his grizzly features, "...standing by her man. Now which one she is standing by is anyone's guess." The gaze of his good eye rested on the door, a clear sign that they were not going to be getting a better explanation than that. The Burrow relapsed into an uneasy silence once more.


	3. The Dark Lord's Table

**The Dark Lord's Table**

Yaxley strutted quickly up the long walk to the front gates of the Malfoy Mansion. The magnificent wrought iron stretched nearly twelve feet into the night sky. He was running unusually late, but Scrimgeour had kept him at the Ministry. The old fool. It did not matter; the good Minister would be out of office soon enough. As he prepared to walk through the magical gate, he noticed a tall figure standing next to the green hedges. Flourishing his wand, he spoke in his most demanding voice.

"Reveal yourself." When the figure stepped calmly out of the shadows he realized it was a witch. He would have recognized the top hat anywhere, but it did not belong here.

"Surely, Mr. Yaxely, it has not been that long since we have seen each other that you no longer recognize me." If the Death Eater had any doubts before, her voice was unmistakable.

"Professor McGonagall. What brings you here?" The suspicion in his voice was hard to miss, but she did not seem to care. Glancing up at the gate she spoke again, causing the man before her to cringe at the teacher like tone she used.

"Same reason you are. I wish to speak to your master." This time Yaxley's smirk broke through, but before he could snidely remark she continued on. "However, I am at a loss on how to get in. On the other hand, you seem to be late. Therefore, it may be beneficial for both of us for you to bring me along."

"And how would that help me?"

"I need in the gate and you need an excuse to be late. So string together some story about how you fought to disarm me and we'll be on our merry way." Yaxley shifted from one foot to another, straightening his neck tie. With an impatient sigh, McGonagall removed her wand from her sleeve and handed it over. The surprise on Yaxley's face was unmistakable, but he took the wand without question. Then, taking her arm rather roughly, he marched her through the gates.

White peacocks greeted them on the other side. Even in the face of the Malfoys' fall from grace, the Manor's exquisite grounds gave evidence of their once prominent pureblood status. The tall hedges that lined the walkway faded into a brilliant yard with fountains that once flowed with water. Now, though the grass was green, the fountains were nothing but dry marble. The large double doors opened to reveal the stone entryway. Yaxley led her up the staircase to the dining room. Pausing before the doors sung open; the middle aged man glanced suspiciously at his regal ex-professor.

The grand dining room was unusually quiet when Yaxley led his prize into the room. The crackle of yellow-red flames in the stone fire place was on the only sound. No one dared speak as Lord Voldemort pushed back his chair and slowly came to his feet.

"Well, well, well. Look what the...c_at _dragged in." The slippery sound of his voice chilled the entire room.

"Your cat," said Minerva with no hesitation only an air of superiority, "caught nothing. I came on my own." Glancing at the hold Yaxley had on her arm; the younger man instantly released her, but kept a firm hand on her wand. Eyes were beating down on her, but she held a firm gaze with Lord Voldemort and for a moment she imagined his read eyes dancing with emotion, but then remembered the creature before her had no emotions.

"To what do we owe the honor, Professor?" Many of the gathered snickered at his degrading tone of voice. McGonagall slipped her pale hand into the pocket of her robes and removed the silver ring. Stepping up to the edge of the long table she laid it gently down on the glimmering surface.

"I came to fulfill a promise." Then she firmly slid the ring down the table until it came to a rest in front of the Dark Lord. Silence fell over the room once again as he picked up the silver object and twirled it in his fingers. After a very long moment he peered at her from opposite the long table.

"Have a seat, Minerva." Hisses flew throughout the room as the ex-professor lowered herself into a chair at the foot of the table as if she belonged there her entire life.

"My Lord!"

"I must protest!"

"It could be a trick! The Order no longer believes they have a spy! She was one of Dumbledore's biggest supporters." Bellatrix Lestrange's voice rang loud above the rest of the crowd.

"You doubt my judgment, Bella?" Voldemort had expected his follower's outbursts. The woman in question vigorously shook her head in protest, struggling to find the correct words.

"Perhaps, my Lord, what dear Bella meant to say was that she would like to understand your reasons for so willingly accepting Professor McGonagall to our table," a confident sly voice broke through the confusion. Severus Snape glanced toward his colleague, but she refused to meet his eyes.

"What is it you protest to? Her name? Her position? Her power? Or the man she so cowardly used as a shield for half a century?" The dig was obvious, but Minerva paid no heed. "Well Bella, why don't you see if she is willing to defend her place at this table?" Bellatrix's eyes lit up with malevolence. With a wicked smile, she clambered onto the table, her black boots clicking on the glossy table top. Drawing her wand, she smirked at the older woman.

"You are joking?" Seeing the look of amusement cross Voldemort's face, she pushed back the chair she had just taking a seat in. "My wand, Mr. Yaxley?" The Death Eater quickly pulled the stick and handed it to her. Gracefully, she stepped up on the seat of her chair, then the table to stand opposite her opponent.

"Let's see what you've got, _Professor_." Bellatrix was fast to move, attacking mercilessly. McGonagall merely blocked every spell calmly. It didn't take long for her lack of fight to frustrate the Death Eater. "Is this all you have?"

"No one needs to get hurt tonight, Mrs. Lestrange." She blocked a blue stream of light and took two steps backward.

"I'm not going to kill you, if that's what you're worried about," mocked Bellatrix. The Death Eater got two more spells out before Minerva effortlessly flicked her wand in silence. A flash of white and Bellatrix was face down on the smooth table top. Several of the occupants who had been watching in amusement, leaned forward in true interest. Bellatrix pushed herself up in a fury, not to be out done by her much older Professor. Bitterly, she clumsily threw another hex, but McGonagall easily deflected it, moving forward for the first time.

"Mrs. Lestrange, you forget I know your style and where your talent lies. The ill-tempered child I once taught has only changed into a fiery woman with something to prove. You have always looked for a fight and though you have mastered every harmful hex, you lack the patience and experience. Don't you forget I have already lived through two wars. Do not underestimate me because of personal ignorance." She said every word as if she were back in her own classroom. She also knew her opponent's next move before the dark witch began to make it.

"Crucio!" exclaimed Bella, eyes widening with a lust for pain. Minerva began walking quickly toward the beam of red light, swirling her wand above her head, muttering under her breath in a speed none could understand.

"Totus meus poena , totus meus moestitia , sileo in meus animus." In the matter of seconds it took the Unforgivable to reach her she had completed her incantation. A white mist descended around the elder witch and as soon as the curse hit it, it turned red. "Totus meus poena, totus meus moestitia , sileo in vestri somes." The mist quickly formed to a small ball on the tip of her mahogany wand and flew at a great velocity toward the original caster.

Bellatrix's dark eyes showed a brief inclination of fear before they rolled back in pain in response to the Cruciatus Curse. Minerva pulled her wand away, breaking the spell, and not flinching at the sound of the young woman's cries, she walked back to her end of the table.

"I would like a private word." Yaxley was still standing beside her chair and McGonagall held out a hand for him to assist her down. Without question the younger wizard assisted her in stepping off the table, into the chair, and back onto the solid floor. Stowing her wand in her pocket, she turned back to Voldemort. "Now, if you will."

"Everything you want to say may be said in front of them," he said with a sweep of his arms. Minerva stared at him for a moment as if weighing her options. Then, with the grace and poise she was known for, lowered herself into the chair.

"You are here for the girls?" Lord Voldemort glanced over the surface of her mind. Minerva McGonagall had never quite mastered the true art of occlumency, but she had a complex mind with many hidden passages. She had the ability to focus her attention on many things at once, a tribute to her years as a professor, while pushing what she wanted you to see to the surface. It gave the appearance to any legilimen that she was not skilled at closing her mind when, in fact, it was a well practiced defense mechanism. Therefore when skimming her foremost thoughts, Voldemort was surprised to find them completely focused on freeing his two youngest prisoners.

"Yes."

The answer was simple and she had no intention of following up. Minerva stared into the snake like eyes that questioned her, but still refused to make eye contact with his right hand man, Severus Snape. As her darkening green eyes swept the table, they never once rested on Narcissa or Draco Malfoy. Voldemort could sense the pain that glossed over her solid façade every time she skipped over them at the table.

"What makes you so confident that we would just release them to you?" Augustus Rookwood spoke from the chair to the left of his master. His once light brown hair was graying with age and Minerva knew his place at the table was one of respect, because his prime fighting years were behind him, much like her own. The duel with Bellatrix had worn her down; she knew she would be in pain tomorrow.

"I believe that after last year's end of term events, you are without a…"she paused for a moment, searching for the right word. Her actions were carefully calculated and she had to be vigilant of what was said. "…spy. I assume that is still what you would call him."

"Are you volunteering?" sneered Rookwood.

"Not at all. If you want my assistance, it will be completely yours- not as a double agent. I haven't the time or the energy."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"I have secured Snape's welcome back into the Order of the Phoenix as long as he returns with Ms. Weasley and Ms. Granger." Whispers flew through the table once more. With her offer on the table, her eyes finally met Snape's blank black orbs. The lack of expression on his pale face only illustrated his shock at her suggestion.

"How could you have possibly done this?" The Dark Lord rested his chin on the spindle bones that made up his hands. She waited until the murmuring had come to a stop to answer. The game had to be played correctly in order to win and all of her cards were presently on the table.

"They trust me."

"That is undeniable. But will they trust him?"

"They trust me," she insisted once more. Knowing she had bought their curiosity and desperation to know what was going on in the Order, she leaned calmly back in her chair. "My word is as, let us say, golden as Albus Dumbledore's was."

"And how do you plan on explaining your absence?" Snape asked.

"I find that the truth is suitable."

Lord Voldemort actually let out a genuine laugh at her words. "The truth, Minerva? Do you even remember the truth? As Dumbledore's less than perfect past comes into light, you are going to show your dark side? Tsk, tsk. Won't this ruin your reputation?" Laughter rang through the table at her expense once more and her lips pulled thin at his mocking attitude.

"There are very few people in this world that know my investment in you winning this war. Only two are present at this table. If you want to keep your reputation, it will remain that way." The laughter turned to nervous chuckles as the eyes of every Death Eater bounced from their Master to the Transfiguration Mistress. The outer edges of her lips turned up as she tapped her nails on the arm of the wooded back chair. "I can do more than lay your most faithful on this table. You know my strengths as well as my weaknesses. Do you want my help or not?"

A/N: I got to thinking about how I already have the majority of this story written and I thought maybe I would give you a little teaser. Perhaps it would encourage some of you to leave a review (not that I don't LOVE the reviews I have gotten, because they mean the world to me). I do have to say this next chapter teaser isn't as thought provoking or mysterious as others, but I'm giving it to you anyway.

Letters and Memories

"I met Tom Marvolo Riddle in May of my third year. Never would I have believed the twelve year old boy I met on the grounds that day would forever change my life. I was curious of the boy who clearly had more knowledge than students' years above him, especially for someone whom I thought at the time was a Muggle born. Looking back, I believe Tom and I's paths were destined to cross even if I had not approached him that day."


	4. Letters and Memories

**Letters and Memories**

Harry twirled the small bottle labeled _May 1940_ watching as the milky white substance slowly moved around. Ron sat across the table from his best friend, torn between curiosity and unease. They were the only two in the Weasley kitchen and had settled the stack of letters and bottles between them on the old wooden table.

"Don'tcha think we should wait for Hermione?" asked the red-head, carefully gauging his friend's reaction.

"We don't even know if she's going to get out."

"But McGonagall said-"

"And where's McGonagall, huh? She left remember? The only answer is to watch these memories." Harry was breathing hard, frustrated by the lack of answers. What could Professor McGonagall have to show him that Professor Dumbledore did not? Before he could relay his aggravation, the front door to the Burrow swung open, pulling them from their ever going argument. They both rushed around the table to the entry hall to find Alastor Moody levitating a stone basin in front of him.

"Thought you might need it," he muttered before turning clumsily back toward the door. Harry almost slapped himself at his foolishness- how could he forget they would need a Pensieve to view the memories?

"Don't you want to stay and see what's in these?" asked Ron hastily. Apparently, the thought of going through the stern Transfiguration Professor's life was a bit frightening. Moody stopped mid-limp and glanced over his shoulder. His good eye reflected years of pain and anguish; the lines of age seemed to be more pronounced than the scars that his lifestyle had brought him. For the first time Harry noticed the ex-auror's true age. Everyone called him 'Mad-Eye' because of the paranoia his profession had bestowed upon him; no one ever talked about the remainder of the man who wasn't mad. After Dumbledore's death, Harry often found himself wondering about the Headmaster's real life; now after McGonagall's odd actions, he was seeing his elders in an entirely new unbiased light.

"No, I know what's in them memories, boy. I saw her put herself through hell and back once; I don't need to see it again, especially not through her eyes." His gnarled hand clutched his walking as he glanced guiltily to the floor. "There're just some things I'd rather not know." He nodded briefly to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who had come downstairs to the sound of voices, and exited the Burrow without a further word.

Harry picked up the first letter and slipped his finger under the seal and unfolded the parchment. Taking a forcefully deep breath, he adjusted his glasses and began to read.

"I met Tom Marvolo Riddle in May of my third year. Never would I have believed the twelve year old boy I met on the grounds that day would forever change my life. I was curious of the boy who clearly had more knowledge than students' years above him, especially for someone whom I thought at the time was a Muggle born. Looking back, I believe Tom and I's paths were destined to cross even if I had not approached him that day."

"That's it?" asked Ron, dumbfounded. Harry reached for the corresponding bottle as a respond and poured it into the Pensieve. Exchanging a determined look with his best friend he leaned into the misty abyss.

_May 1940_

_It was a clear day on the green grounds of Hogwarts. About thirty students of various ages lined the edge of the Black Lake. Some were studying, others playing around with a quaffle, and numerous couples strolled or laid about the bank holding hands. Harry spotted Tom Riddle immediately, the dark haired pale boy sat by himself, wand in hand hovering over a book. Just as Harry was about to walk over to him, Ron tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to another part of the vision. _

_Four girls sat in a circle, lunch spread out between them. He recognized the slender dark haired one immediately. Her green eyes were just as piercing at the age of thirteen as they were now. He managed to keep from cracking a smile at her skinny body that she had clearly not grown into yet. The long limbs that Minerva McGonagall used to her advantage now were clearly an annoyance to the awkward child before him now. Though as thin and tall as she was, the young girl to her right was petite; as blonde as Minerva was dark, the round girl was clearly in charge of the conversation since she had been talking non-stop since Harry and Ron had dropped in. They wore Gryffindor robes while the two girls across the circle wore Ravenclaw's blue. One was red haired with a budding body and the other with hair as dark as her Gryffindor friend. The red head was spiraled out on her back and catching the attention of a group of boys sitting to their left. _

_"Augusta, just because Marcus said so, doesn't make it true," muttered the dark haired Ravenclaw. _

_"I'm telling you, Professor White is engaged to Eliza Featherstone and that's why we are getting a new Transfiguration Professor," said the blonde, Augusta. _

_"Felicity's right," sighed a clearly annoyed Minerva. "Eliza only graduated last June."_

_"Exactly," said Augusta triumphantly. "You know what I'm talking about, right Rheanna?" Rheanna, the red haired beauty, Harry assumed, was far too interested in winking at a boy some ten meters away to be interested in the conversation. Clearly he wasn't the only the one to notice. _

_"Unless Clarence Rigsby will be at the wedding, I doubt Rhea would even notice." The girls burst into laughter at the re-head's blush. Harry was surprised by the light in Minerva's emerald eyes. He had never seen it before; smiles were rare for her and the carefree child that was sitting on the grass wasn't the one he expected. Granted, there was nothing extraordinary about her, but there was no doubt to she had a pretty face. However the high cheek bones and porcelain skin were outshined by her eyes; bright green and full of laughter. _

_Harry's attention was pulled from her eyes as they quickly narrowed and both he and Ron followed her gaze to the young Tom Riddle who was pointing his wand at a daisy and muttering an incantation over and over again. _

_"Who's he?" Augusta had followed her friend's line of sight as well. _

_"He's a friend of my brother's," said Felicity matter-of-factly. "They are both second year Slytherins."_

_"So he shouldn't be doing trying to do third level transfiguration work."_

_"Probably not, but- Minerva!" Felicity called out in exasperation, but Minerva had already risen to her feet and was halfway over to where Riddle sat. _

_"Oh, he's in for it," Ron said triumphantly. _

_"What is your name?" asked Minerva as she sat down next to him, folding her wiry legs stubbornly beneath her. Tom's eyes never left the daisy he was trying to transfigure. _

_"Riddle," he replied as he muttered the spell under his breath again. Minerva's eyes widened when she realized what he was trying to do. _

_"You know, plant to animal transfiguration work is sixth year level." Riddle's nose wrinkled up in frustration. _

_"Are you a sixth year?" _

_"No, but neither are you."_

_"Your point, Miss...?" Minerva crossed her arms. _

_"McGonagall, and my point is you don't have the experience. Why don't you try something simpler? Like turning it into a pin or quill?" _

_"Simple wasn't quite what I was going for." Her green eyes studied him for a moment clearly impressed by his need for knowledge. _

_"What if I taught you to transfigure it into another plant?" Tom looked up at her question, for the first time truly taking notice of her. Harry had seen memories of Dumbledore's that had illustrated Tom Riddle's thirst to learn, but with the eagerness in his dark eyes, he found it hard to see the monster of the madness. _

_"You would do that?" _

_"Well, you are likely to blow something up, honestly." Whipping out her wand she flipped the pages in his book to near the beginning. Then as a demonstration she muttered a few words and the daisy grew into a large fern. _

Preview:

**Escaping with the Traitor**

**"** She had survived the Dark Lord's morbid intrusion of her mind and Bellatrix Lestrange's deranged torture of carving her lowly blood status into the back of her hand. She had expected pain from them and knew what they would do to her; however, the man she had taken classes from for the past six years absolutely terrified her. Even as unfair as the Head of Slytherin had been, he had always been consistent. There had even been times that she thought he enjoyed teaching and honestly she enjoyed learning from him. But not now. Everything she thought she knew about him went out the window when he murdered Albus Dumbledore in cold blood. "


	5. Escaping with the Traitor

**Escaping with the Traitor**

**A/N:** I have a high respect for Severus and this chapter was rather hard to write. Nevertheless, here it is. Oh, and all you wonderful readers who have put me on their list to follow? Please tell me why you want to read my story! I would love to hear from you!

Hermione tucked her bloody knees up against her chest when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Ginny shuddered by her side, but stuck up her dirt smeared chin in defiance. Eight days of absolute hell had only tired the two stubborn girls; they had much more to lose if they gave in than the pain they suffered for not. Filthy did not begin to describe their present appearance. Their mud and blood streaked bodies bore the days of torture and broken bones ached with selfless defense of their cause. Perhaps Lord Voldemort had thought they would have been easier to break or know more information. All he had gained was a person insight to how much the ever living Harry Potter cared for the two girls. Of course, that leverage was all he needed. Potter was known for his foolishly heroic actions.

When the door was thrown open, it was a great surprise to see Severus Snape's looming figure staring at them through the dim lighting. While Lord Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy, and Bellatrix Lestrange were common visitors of the prisoners, their ex-Professor had never been present for any of the torture sessions. Pale faced with a stone cold gaze, he said nothing, but shut the door quickly behind his back. His boots made no sound as he crossed the dirt floor to their venerable position.

"Traitor!" Ginny's hoarse voice broke the dusty silence as she spit in Snape's direction.

Hermione stiffened in fear as Shape raised his wand thinking her young friend had said too much this time. There was much fire to the youngest Weasley, but now was not the time or the place. Hermione could not help but notice however, that there was no reaction in Snape's eyes. It was as if he could not look at them as he concentrated on their metal bindings.

"Difindo," he murmured under his breath and with a flash of light, the chains that attached both of their ankles to the wall fell in pieces.

"What do you want?" whispered Hermione as she swallowed back her fear.

She had survived the Dark Lord's morbid intrusion of her mind and Bellatrix Lestrange's deranged torture of carving her lowly blood status into the back of her hand. She had expected pain from them and knew what they would do to her; however, the man she had taken classes from for the past six years absolutely terrified her. Even as unfair as the Head of Slytherin had been, he had always been consistent. There had even been times that she thought he enjoyed teaching and honestly she enjoyed learning from him. But not now. Everything she thought she knew about him went out the window when he murdered Albus Dumbledore in cold blood.

The dark solitary man made no comment as he turned back to the door. Gently pushing the old wooden door to peer out he turned promptly to them and motioned them forward. They must have given him a very confused and untrusting look, because his emotionless face swiftly turned into a glare.

"Do you wish to remain in this hell hole? This is no time to prove how stubborn and courageous you are. I do not know how or why, but she has managed to talk your way out of here, so unless you plan on living the rest of your inevitably short lives in this place, I suggest you get moving."

Ginny pushed herself unsteadily to her feet and flipped her matted red hair over her shoulder to bend over and help her friend. The Weasley family may be blood traitors, but nothing compares to being a Mudblood and Hermione had undoubtedly suffered greatly for her non-magical bloodline. Wincing greatly, Hermione accepted Ginny's assistance and was careful not to put too much weight on an injured limb. Snape was waiting impatiently at the door as the two attempted an awkward three legged maneuver.

Allowing her Gryffindor courage to get the best of her, Hermione asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"Believe it or not, Ms. Granger, this world is more complicated than you think it is. It is not white or black." Snape opened the door far enough to permit them access to the hallway and they began their slow creep down the dark and dusty passage. "I am helping you, because you have greater value outside of these walls than being held here."

Black cloak billowing, he guided them to the end of the passage to a side door with uncertain looking stairs. The rickety wooden steps did not seem to bother Snape in the least bit, even though they groaned under his polished shoes, but Hermione and Ginny's awkward dance came to a halt at the bottom of them. The look of annoyance was still etched on to his face, yet he did not reprimand them. Instead he retreated back down and slipped his arm around the other side of Hermione's waist. After a scathing look from Ginny, the three proceeded up the staircase together.

"Who is 'she'?" Ginny spoke softly when they reached the top of the stairs. Snape raised an eyebrow at her question, but instead of answering, he quickly unlocked a small wooden door to the left of the hallway they had just arrived at. The hallway itself probably led to the interior of the first floor of the house, but the door he had chosen open to the green lawn of the Malfoy Mansion. Ginny was not going to let the topic drop. "You said that 'she' managed to talk our way out. Who is 'she'?"

Snape took no effort to hide the irritation on his face and in his voice as he finally responded to her question. "The queen of Gryffindor pride herself. Now if you would stop asking ridiculous questions we can get on with this." The two girls seemed to put the pieces together about the same time because both sets of brown eyes widened quite a bit in shock. There was a bit of stumble as Ginny had nearly dropped Hermione, but luckily Snape had never removed his support of Hermione's arm and steadied her.

"McGonagall? But what could she have done…" Hermione trailed off, possibly thinking of all the things her esteemed Head of House could, or rather, would have done to see them safely returned home.

"I believe the better question, Ms. Granger, is why the Dark Lord decided to listen to her." For once, his dark eyes held no contempt or annoyance, but instead were blank once more. She could not decide if he was covering up pity or pretending to care. After a few seconds of careful consideration, she decided she did not care. No matter what side Severus Snape decided to fight for in the end, Minerva McGonagall would die for their cause. And that thought alone was scary enough.

They arrived at the gates in silence. Snape offered his other arm to Ginny who, with an unforgiving glare, placed her own hand upon it and off they spun into the darkness. They all fell into a heap in the middle of a dirt road when they finished apparating. Even Snape found himself on his knees, pulled down by Hermione's sheer weight. Whipping out his wand, he lit it quickly. Not bothering himself to help either girl up he waited. He did not have to wait long: flashes of green and red lights flew through the air and he swiftly conjured a shield.

"No! Wait!" To Snape's surprise, Hermione had managed to drag herself to a standing position between the two men and her ex-professor. "Please, Mr. Weasley, it's us!" Arthur Weasley and Remus Lupin stood on either side of them wands drawn. At the sight of his battered daughter, Arthur took a step forward, only to be stopped again by Remus' shout.

"No, wait. It could be a trick." Eyeing Snape carefully, he turned his attention to Hermione. "What did the boggart turn into during your final in your third year?"

"Professor McGonagall. She told me I had failed everything." Remus nodded at her answer and watched as Ginny took a step towards her father.

"Dad, before I started school, when there was no one else in the house, you and I would put on socks and dance to Celestina Warbeck." Tears had formed in both father and daughter's eyes and when Arthur dropped his wand Ginny sprinted into his arms and buried her face in his chest.

Remus still held his wand steadily at Snape's face. "What are you doing here?"

"Bringing them home." The dark haired man gently tossed his own wand over to Lupin. "She needs medical attention. And there is something I need to show you."

"What would that be, Snape?"

"The truth."

**Preview:**

**Moonlit Kisses**

_"No, you can't go talk to one of your friends in the moonlight who also happens to be very attractive, very eligible, and very in love with you?"_


	6. Moonlit Kises

**Moonlit Kisses**

**A/N:** Honestly, I always felt that Ginny should have been included in some of what Harry was doing. So guess what, I gave her some insight. But, nay, she will not be able to go camping with them. She is still underage and must return to Hogwarts.

Harry stared at the door of the bedroom he was sitting in the hallway across from. Mrs. Weasley was treating Ginny and Hermione and he was anxious to speak with them. When Snape brought them back to the Burrow, there were more than just mixed feelings. At first, he could not bring himself to listen to the man who had murdered Albus Dumbledore. But then, bits and pieces of a story later, they decided to put a little of their trust back into the old spy.

Apparently, Lord Voldemort had instructed Snape to pretend to break the two girls out of their dungeon and return them to the Order out of the goodness of his heart. Professor McGonagall had told the Dark Lord that the Order would welcome back Snape on her word and that Snape was supposed to show them a fake memory of McGonagall forgiving him. However, Snape had told them of the entire plan and instead had shown them a true memory, or so he said.

Harry was having a hard time believing the man. He had been there; he had seen him look Dumbledore in the eyes and say the incantation. There had been no break in character or flaw to his supposed mask. In the memory Snape had shown them, Dumbledore was apparently dying. The curse from the ring was spreading throughout his body and probably only had a year left to live. They had known that Draco Malfoy was trying to kill him and in the end, Dumbledore had asked Snape to kill him.

One part of Harry was angry at Snape for going through with the request. How could you agree to kill someone? On the other hand, he could feel a stirring anger toward Dumbledore for asking such a thing. If anyone was in a worst position than Harry, it had to be Severus Snape. And perhaps now, Minerva McGonagall. Snape had been perplexed that they did not know why or what McGonagall was doing. All he could tell them in return was that she had given herself over to the Dark Lord.

Shuddering at the thought of his beloved Head of House giving herself up to Lord Voldemort, he continued to wait to see how the two single most important women in his life were. Guilt had rushed over him as soon as they had stepped through that door. He had a feeling it wouldn't be going away anytime soon. Mrs. Weasley gave him a sad smile as she and Hermione brushed past him toward the kitchen. Harry found it hard to watch them leave as Hermione was sporting a limp with a large brace on her left leg. Ginny stood nervously in the crooked doorway to her room. He could tell she had biting her lip many times in the time she had been held captive, because there was a dark bruise around the left side of her lower lip and small incision.

"How -" Ginny had to clear her throat before she finished. "How are you?"

Harry stared incredulously back at her. "How am I? Ginny, you were just tortured by-"

"And I know exactly how I'm feeling, so I'm asking about you." She crossed her arms squarely across her chest and blinked back a stubborn tear. "I want to know that you're alright since I just went through all of that for you."

"Ginny, I never wanted any of this! This is the entire reason we can't be together, because he will just use you against me-" Harry was interrupted once more as Ginny shoved him roughly backwards into the hallway.

"And look how well that went! Now all I'm left with is a broken heart and broken bones. Harry, don't you get it? He doesn't care if you're in love with me this week or that month or next year. All he knows is that you would do anything to protect me and he is going to use that against you whether you like it or not!" A desperate look crossed her eyes before Ginny threw her arms around him and pressed her lips to his own. The kiss deepened and the world was forgotten for a brief moment. When it ended, she let Harry hold her close as she cried. "Harry, your parents died because they loved you. Everyone is fighting because they love someone. Let me love you."

"Harry? Have you seen Hermione…" Ron opened his bedroom door, but stopped midsentence at the sight of his best friend and sister embraced in the small hallway. He stood there awkwardly for a minute before Ginny granted him a bit of mercy.

"She's downstairs with Mum grabbing a bite to eat." Her brown eyes clearly told her brother that he should be moving along, but Ron had other plans.

"Look. This doesn't bother me or anything. I told you that back when you two first started all this. But Harry, you better be getting back together with her for real this time because I'll have to beat your sorry arse if you break her heart again," warned Ron, drawing himself up to his full height, which was considerably more than Harry.

"Not going to be a problem, Ron," said Harry, squeezing the young woman he loved close to him. "I made a mistake before. It won't happen again."

"Good. That's good." Nodding his head seriously, he pushed pass them awkwardly on his way down the stairs, leaving Ginny and Harry laughing at his antics. Hand in hand, they followed Ron downstairs to the kitchen where Hermione was sitting at the table with Fleur. The soon-to-be Weasley was talking quickly with exaggerated hand motions which seemed to be making Hermione smile. At the sight of Ron, Harry, and Ginny, she stopped suddenly.

"I guess I shall be going so you can speak about those memories your Professor left." Fleur gracefully excused herself from the table with a quick kiss to both Hermione and Ginny. Once she was out of the room, Ginny was the first to speak.

"She really feels guilty about this."

"Everyone's been telling her that it's not, but try getting that through her thick head," muttered Ron. He and Harry had been avoiding the moping French lady, but it was hard to get through the house without running into her or Mrs. Weasley.

"Can you blame her though?" Hermione shook her head sadly. Ron was shifting back and forth on his toes watching Hermione. Finally, she rolled her eyes and said, "You can hug me, Ron. No matter what happened there, I'm still your best friend."

"Oh, right." Harry and Ginny had to avoid eye contact at the awkward hug the followed between Ron and Hermione. By the end of it, the two were blushing and Harry and Ginny were barely holding back their laughter. Once everyone had taken a seat at the table, Harry began explaining everything the girls had missed.

-BREAK-

An hour later, Hermione held the letter marked _June 14, 1941_, the scars on her arm more pronounced in the light of the kitchen. She was also restrained to the chair, as movement was difficult. Harry swallowed away his guilt and placed a protective hand on the small of Ginny's back. Ron poured the memory into the Pensieve and Hermione began reading the second letter.

"I continued to tutor Tom Riddle for the remainder of his second and the majority of his third year. He has a brilliant mind, always did. I must admit, at some point my curiosity changed into admiration for someone who could finally match my own unique talents. At some point we found we were evenly matched and our meetings became very intellectual. I must also explain that in the years to come, he would be regarded as a dangerous mad man. The young boy I met was none of those things. Ask any Professor or student who knew him in those early years. Tom was witty, intelligent, charming, and handsome. Not to mention mature beyond his years."

"Charming? Handsome? Are we all referring to the same person?" Disgust was evident in Ron's voice. Hermione rolled her eyes and continued.

"During my first five years at Hogwarts, the school hosted an end of the year banquet. Never shall I be ashamed of my actions that night, but I can contribute part of them to my teenage hormones. I know, it seems strange, but I was once a teenager myself. Many of you forget that we Professors went through the same things you are currently dealing with as teenagers. This memory takes place that night at the dance." One by one, the four teenagers dipped into the silvery surface without question.

_June 14, 1941_

_The scene they landed in was quite obviously the Great Hall and reminded Harry of the Yule Ball of his own fourth year. The dancing was in full swing and after a bit of searching, it was Ginny who located the future Transfiguration Professor. Her ebony hair was twisted up in an elegant bun, emphasizing her long delicate neck. The green dress was simple and appropriate for both her age and time period, because her friend Augusta (he recognized her from the first memory) wore a similar design as did many of the girls. The small 'V' shaped neckline and straight skirt made her look even longer than usual. She was on the arm of a blonde boy, and it appeared they had just finished dancing as he headed off toward the drink table after kissing her hand. Just as the four got within hearing range, another couple came along side Minerva and Augusta. _

_"It's Moody!" gasped Hermione. Sure enough, even without the scars and with all his limbs, the teenage boy who guided the redhead Rheanna up to the two was indeed 'Mad-Eye' Moody. _

_"Alastor, next time you want to set me up, please ask first," chastised Minerva as soon as the couple joined them. Augusta was already in a fit of giggles and was quickly joined by Rheanna. Alastor did not look the least bit abashed. _

_"Ah, Min, he isn't that bad." He winked causing her to roll her eyes and cross her arms. Her future students would know that look well; Moody was in for a lecture. Before she had a chance, however, Augusta let out a gasp an elbowed her best friend. _

_"Someone is looking in our direction." Augusta's comment turned all of their heads toward the entryway. It did not take long for her or Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny to find the mystery man. Tom Riddle rested against the edge of a doorway. People surrounded him, but he clearly was paying them no heed, for his dark eyes were shining in their direction. Minerva tilted her head slightly to the side, no emotion playing on her face. Riddle just smirked and nodded his head out of the Great Hall. Then with a charming smile and a wink, he excused himself from his acquaintances and walked neatly out the doors. _

_"We'll tell Gregory you went to fix your hair," whispered Rheanna. Augusta gave her another firm nudge. _

_"What? No. I can't-"_

_"No, you can't go talk to one of your friends in the moonlight who also happens to be very attractive, very eligible, and very in love with you?" A blush rose up in her cheeks at her friend's words. Then with a determined sigh she slipped through the crowd toward the large double doors. Hermione grabbed a sputtering Ron's hand as they trailed after Harry and Ginny who had already caught up with the young woman. _

_"Tom!" she called out, spotting him sitting on the enormous stone steps. A smooth smile crossed his features as she lowered herself next to him. _

_"Minerva, you are looking lovely tonight." _

_"That was the idea." Tom laughed at her sarcastic response. _

_"May a man not pay a woman a compliment?" _

_"Since you are not a man, then I believe the answer is no." To her credit, she did not flinch when Riddle turned toward her suddenly. _

_"Am I just a boy to you?" Harry's eyes widened in realization. Tom had never felt love in his life, so his feelings for a girl who was first his tutor and now an equal and friend must have been confusing. "Is that really all you feel for me, Minerva? Because if it is I will walk away right now and nothing will change between us." He leapt to his feet, dusting off his dress robes. The shock was apparent in Minerva's delicate features. _

_"No, Tom, wait!" She too gathered herself to her feet. Tentatively she stepped up a step so she stood eye to eye with him. Placing a pale hand on his cheek, she whispered, "You may not be a man, but you are no boy to me..."_

_"No bloody way," muttered Ron, however this time he was not the only one staring in disbelief as Tom placed a hand on the small of her back, the other tracing around her neck as he brought her closer. _

_Minerva McGonagall's eyes fluttered shut as Tom Riddle pressed his lips to her own for the first time._

**Preview: More Than Colleagues **

"What did you tell them?" she asked in a voice that seemed as normal as when they had once been on the same side.

"Exactly what you already knew…" Curiosity would someday get the best of him, but two could play this game for now. In the shadows of the moon, he could swear he saw the corners of her mouth turn up.

"Why is it that people think I know everything when Albus Dumbledore would tell me nothing?"


	7. More Than Colleagues

**More than Colleagues **

**A/N:** I have a small confession to make. As much as I love MMAD stories, there is a certain something to MMSS shippers. I have become enthralled. However, sorry guys, this story does not include that. On the other hand, I do hope you enjoy this exchange between Minerva and Severus. This was probably one of my favorite chapters to write and I hope you love it as much as I do. Also, this chapter is pretty short, but I really wanted it to stand alone. The next four chapters are plenty long and I know that because they are already written. Then there is the three unfinished chapters which have been a pain to me. So, you will get an update at least once a week. However, if I happen to finish a chapter, then you will get an update sooner.

"I returned them safely."

Severus's words rang from the doorway of the dark bedroom. The only light that bled in came from the window and the hallway so when he shut the door, it was hard to see the woman clearly. Minerva sat with her back to him and obviously had no intent on speaking to him. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, he cleared his throat which caused a small sigh to escape his ex-Professor and colleague.

"Thank you." When he did not make any sign of leaving, she tilted her head in his direction. "Is there anything you want to say?"

"I must confess I am thoroughly confused on what has taken place in the last twenty-four hours."

"Confusing you was not the initial goal, but forgive me if I congratulate myself on the achievement." Sarcasm was the first language the two had learned to speak with each other and Severus flinched at the regression of what had become a well rounded companionship.

He watched her closely for a moment as she turned her attention back to the window she had been staring aimlessly at when he arrived. Running a hand through his black locks in frustration, he glanced briefly around the room. His gaze settled upon a wooden trunk that was just in her line of sight and decided to take a seat until she was willing to talk. He would sit there all night if he had to, but he needed an explanation.

"What did you tell them?" she asked in a voice that seemed as normal as when they had once been on the same side.

"Exactly what you already knew…" Curiosity would someday get the best of him, but two could play this game for now. In the shadows of the moon, he could swear he saw the corners of her mouth turn up.

"Why is it that people think I know everything when Albus Dumbledore would tell me nothing?"

"You didn't know?" The surprise was well hidden in Snape's voice.

"I had my suspicions." Finally, Minerva turned to look at him fully. "Nevertheless, I am still in the dark on some matters. I have come to the conclusion that Albus asked you to kill him so Draco did not have to become a murderer, but I am at a loss as to why he felt he needed to die."

"He was already dying. There was nothing I could do to stop it. He felt in order to keep my status as an agent here; I would have to kill him." He paused, letting her drink in his words properly. "I still don't think they believed me. Especially Potter…"

"It is not important that they believe you. It is only important that they allow your help."

"They may."

"Good."

"They have no idea what you are doing." She let out a dry chuckle at his comment and shook her head.

"It's better if I do this alone. They wouldn't want to know anyway, it would just cause trouble."

Yet again, silence over took the pair. Snape mulled over her words as she was lost in her own thoughts. After years of teaching by her side, he could not help but notice the change that had come over the older witch. The lines on her face looked grim in the moonlight and her cheeks were shallow and face was pale. Something that never failed to impress him, nonetheless, was her ability to carry herself with dignity and poise. Even being her colleague, there were times when Severus felt intimidated by the way she held herself. Age may have been taking its toll, but her self confidence and Gryffindor pride remained intact.

Feeling as if she was done with the conversation altogether, Severus rose to his feet. Before he left he had one more question to ask; something that had been bothering him since she first entered the fray. "When I first came to teach at Hogwarts, I knew I would be met with suspicion and disgust from most of the staff. I thought that you of all people would be the hardest to reach. How could you, the proud and mighty Professor McGonagall, forgive me, a lowly serpent with a murderous past? I knew you did not trust me from the beginning, but I will never forget that night after my first set of classes when you stopped me on the way to the dungeons. Do you recall what you said?"

"Forgive an old woman for her bad memory, but it has seemed to slip my mind." Shaking off her mild cynicism, he continued.

"You asked me how my first day had gone. Not just asked, no, you showed true interest. There was no pity in your eyes, no distain, no mockery. You actually cared. I replied that it had gone well and you seemed fight yourself for the right response. You finally said to keep my chin up. I wasn't the first person to fall for his tricks and I certainly wouldn't be the last. The difference between me and the men in Azkaban was I felt remorse and I could change."

"Was there a point to your story?"

"Why me? Why did you care about me?" Slowly, she pushed herself up from the hard backed chair and stood staring at him. In the darkness, time seemed to creep by and he thought for a moment he would not receive an answer.

"I watched you grow up, Severus. I knew all of my students better than they thought. I was not surprised to hear you had joined the Death Eaters, but I was highly disappointed. You were smarter than that, everyone said. There were two types of Death Eaters: those who enjoyed torturing and killing and those who were weak enough to follow. You fit into neither category. I knew the man you called master once upon a time and I knew his thirst for intelligence and learning drew him to you. The similarities between you and he were quite frightening. Tom always had a way with getting what he wanted and you would have been eager to fit in with someone who shared your intellect. Therefore, when you came back, I knew what you were going through and I could relate."

"Relate? Minerva, I have been working for the Dark Lord for decades and no man or woman has ever entered the ranks in a mere matter of minutes. I'd say you can do more than relate." The use of their first names comforted Severus in a way he did not know he had been vulnerable.

"I consider you a friend, Severus, but I am not ready to talk about it. It was painful enough to relive the memories while I was collecting them for Mr. Potter." He had lost her at the word 'friend' and a painful lump settled in the pit of his stomach. What did he consider to be friendship anymore? Surely he had hurt her enough by his actions.

"What does Potter have to do with this? What memories?"

"My, my, aren't we full of questions tonight?" She chuckled lightly as his uncontrolled blush. "Potter has everything to do with this, never forget that. As for the memories, I collected bits of my life to explain my actions. For now what you need to know is your master has good reason to trust me." Severus recoiled at her words and she did not bother to mask her surprise. "That is what you all call him, yes? Master?"

"Yes, but I don't like the feeling of belonging to someone," he answered stiffly and turned to open the door.

"Neither did I. The term 'dutiful wife' never appealed to me. I never wanted to be some man's plaything. Ironically enough, when I married him, I knew he would treat me as an equally. Now he refuses equality to all."

"Married him…" It was hardly a whisper, but his realization was sound enough. His black cloak waved as he whirled around wide eyed at her words.

"Never underestimate me, Severus. It is every man's downfall."

**Preview: Young Love**

"Even at our young age, we knew what kept us together often tore others apart. Therefore, we assumed that we were met for one another…destined to be with each other. For there was no one else in the world who could understand us."


	8. Young Love

**Young Love**

**A/N:** I would like to say a special 'Thank You' to all my reviewers. I love you guys. And I always want to know what my readers are thinking, so please, don't hold anything back. And, not to keep you waiting, here is the next chapter.

The Burrow was getting a very thorough cleaning from the tip top of the attic to the gnomes in the garden. While Fred and George had made a game of using the small creatures that ran amuck in the garden to clean out the sheds, Harry and Ron had found themselves with the daunting task of helping Mrs. Weasley scrub the kitchen floor. She had to admit that the two boys had done a very good job without the use of their wands. What she did not know was that Charlie was helping them when she was not looking. Bill was excused from the fanatical cleansing because he was tending to his young fiancé's every beck and call.

Ginny and Hermione were in charge of all the linens and, when she was not fawning over Bill, helping Fleur with any last minute wedding details. The Delacour family would not be arriving until a few days before the wedding, so there was the constant flutter of a grand silver owl flying to France and back with notes from the worried Mother of the Bride. The girls were also in charge of making sure any members of the Order who happened to be trailing into the house removed their shoes and any dirty clothing before sitting on the furniture.

To say the least, the four were having a hard time finding the time to go through the memories left to them by the elusive Minerva McGonagall. They still had not heard a word from her or Snape since they had been safely returned. Snape had warned them that he would have a hard time relaying them real information, as Lord Voldemort was ordering him to feed them false leads in order to entrap them further. The Order of the Phoenix was still divided on his loyalties even after the evidence he had produced on the contrary. Therefore, they were treading carefully over what information they would share with him and were still running their own operations to discover the Dark Lord's movements.

It was under the midnight moon that Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny found themselves gathered in the kitchen one evening preparing to read the next letter. Just as Harry was about to start reading, Hermione let out an uncharacteristically desperate sigh. He paused and raised his eyes nervously from the parchment. Silence met him, but when he looked to his friends, Hermione sat with her eyes cast down and Ginny and Ron seemed just as confused as he was.

"Um…Hermione?" Biting her lip, she wrapped her arms around her upper torso, something she had been doing a lot lately. Perhaps it was a reaction to being in the cold cellar for so long or maybe she trying to keep herself whole in this entire mess of their lives. The latter seemed more likely and Harry wasn't sure which reason he thought was better. All he knew is he would rather her not make the motion at all. It scared him a bit.

"I'm…I'm just worried about her."

"Who?"

"Professor McGonagall." Ginny reached over and patted her friend gently on the knee. "This is just seems so out of character for her. I mean, she was always so steady and such a supporter of Dumbledore. And now this. I just can't help but be worried about her."

"She's a grown woman. I'm sure she knows what she's doing," said Harry hastily.

Ginny glared at him. "You sound like Mad-Eye. Just because you don't agree with the way she's doing things doesn't mean you have to all the sudden hate her!"

"I don't hate her," he defended quickly; "I'm just confused on her course of action is all. I just wished she would've explained a bit more."

"I think this is her way of explaining. She is a proud woman and-" Hermione was interrupted by the sound of running water. She, Harry, and Ginny all turned to look at the sink where Ron was filling up a kettle with water.

"What are you doing?" asked Ginny, staring incredulously at her brother. Ron looked as if he had been caught red-handed filling Snape's goblet with a love potion.

"Well, Hermione was upset and I just thought, you know, when I'm not feeling well Mum makes a cup of tea…and I just thought…"

"The thought was wonderful, Ronald, but I do believe we have business to attend to," blushed Hermione. Clearing his throat, Ron set the kettle on the counter and moved awkwardly back to the pensive where he pulled the stopper from the vial and poured the memory in.

Harry glanced down at the neat handwriting and read aloud, "As my students well know, I was born with a very passionate temper, as my father use to refer to my raging outbursts as. Many times it would lead to fighting matches with my mother, brothers, and friends, especially Augusta who was incredibly talented at screaming back at me when we disagreed. As a teenager, my lack of control when it came to my emotions was always landing me in trouble. The only detentions I ever received in my school years were for cursing my fellow students in the hallways when they agitated me or picked on my friends. I was quick with my wand and with my mouth and was actually banned from three Quidditch games over the six years I played chaser for fighting on the pitch.

"So, I'm sure you can imagine what happened when Tom and I disagreed. While Tom tried to remain calm and collected in an argument with other students or Professors, I brought out what I believed to be the worst in him. I must add that Tom never struck me or abused me in any way. The arguments we had were equally as harmful to each other and actually quite balanced. And, I must admit, kept us coming back for more. We loved the fighting as much as we loved each other. Even at our young age, we knew what kept us together often tore others apart. Therefore, we assumed that we were met for one another…destined to be with each other. For there was no one else in the world who could understand us."

_Minerva walked briskly through the doors of Hogwarts with a wide smile, a book tucked firmly against her chest, arms crossed. She greeted a few people on her way across the lawn and toward the lake. However, instead of stopping on the bank where most students found little niches to read under trees, she continued toward the edge of the Forbidden Forest. With a quick glance over her shoulder to make sure no one was following her, Minerva walked between the trees and the edge of the bank. _

_She tip toed over rocks that were in the middle of a small stream and climbed up the side of a small rocky cliff. There was a ledge that had clearly been cut out by magic. Even though Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were as transparent as ghosts in this memory, the small path was a tad scary. Minerva, on the other hand, ambled gracefully along the narrow ledge as if she was use to the walk. _

_They all rounded the corner of the small hill to find Tom Riddle sitting in a small inlet on a blanket overlooking the Black Lake. The view was amazing and the large castle was nowhere to be seen. It was as if there they were in the middle of nature with no civilization for miles. Tom had a pile of books next to him and a quill and small notebook in his hand. When he noticed Minerva's arrival, he closed the notebook and all four of them gasped. It was the diary that Ginny had poured her soul into just four years ago. _

_"You're late." Even Tom's bitter voice did not deter her brilliant smile. There was pure excitement in her eyes made the green glow as she settled herself on the blanket in front of him. The book was still clutched to her chest. _

_"You are never going to believe what Professor Dumbledore told me!" Tom did not even try to hide his displeasure at the mention of Dumbledore's name._

_"Him again," he spat, but Minerva continued as if she had not heard. _

_"I finally got the nerve to ask him about what it would take to become an Animagus!" She was practically breathless in her exhilaration. "And he said that if I continued to study Transfiguration after I graduated, I had the potential to become one! Can you imagine? Becoming any animal I wanted!" _

_"It's only a way for him to spend more time with you." Tom's dark eyes were narrowed so much his eyes were practically slits. Those words caused Minerva's smiling lips to thin out, just like her elder self did every time a student angered or worried her. _

_"Excuse me?" _

_"You are so blind." As soon as Minerva's joy had vanished, Tom had relaxed and a faint smirk had appeared on his face. _

_"He just wants to help me!" She flipped the book around. It was entitled _Advanced Transfiguration_ and it was worn, probably a hand-me-down from her current Transfiguration Professor. "And for your information, he would not be teaching me. Professor Dumbledore is going to talk to Griselda Marchbanks about taking me on as an apprentice." _

_"Yes, because he refers all of his students to Madame Marchbanks for apprenticeships. Who, may I mention, hasn't taken an apprentice in nearly a decade." Sarcasm dripped easily from his mouth only infuriating Minerva more. _

_"He doesn't treat me any different than Slughorn favors his Slugclub." _

_"Do I need to remind you that Slughorn invited you to be a part of it and you chose not to be?" Minerva rolled her eyes. _

_"That wasn't my point." She stared at him for a moment before sniffing, "You're jealous." _

_"Jealous of an old man?" _

_"He's not an old man and he's said to be the most powerful wizard of the century." Tom scoffed at the idea and this was clearly the fight he was looking for. _

_"Such loyalty to a man who only teaches little children how to turn a porcupine into a pin cushion. He can't even teach you to become an Animagus," he taunted and anger burned in her eyes. _

_"Jealous that he sees no talent in you?" She slammed her book on the blanket and stood quickly. "What is your problem with him? Is it because he is the only Professor who doesn't think you've hung the moon?" She struck a nerve in him; one that it seemed was very tender. _

_"Jealous? That he does not see what I am capable of?" Tom Riddle may have only been fifteen years old, but his self confidence in his abilities as a wizard was vast. He stood slowly to meet her heated gaze, so mature for such a young man. "Minerva, can you really be that ignorant?" _

_"You are only a fourth year. I'm not even seventeen. Of course we are ignorant." She must have read the disgust in his eyes because she blanched and changed her stance immediately adding defensively, "And what are you capable of? Hmm? Of reading books about magic that you'll never do? Trying to invent spells that will never work? And what if you do succeed? Who will you fight?"_

_"People like him! People who are unworthy of my knowledge!" _

_"And what if I'm like _him_? Then what?" _

_"Then you will be nothing to me." Minerva blinked, pausing a moment in her fight as if she did not believe what he had said. Then, under his resolute dark eyes, she pursed her lips and turned on her heel and turned back down the narrow trail. Tom seemed lost for a moment but quickly followed her out. He caught up with her about half way down the trail. _

_"Minerva! Wait! I didn't mean it like that!" _

_"How could you have meant it any other way?" Her voice caught, but the stubborn young girl was holding back the tears. "Nothing. Just for liking one Professor that believes in me, I would be nothing to you." _

_"I just don't want to see you becoming his pawn." _

_"So you would me rather be yours?" she spat, clearly offended that Albus Dumbledore would try to use her in any sort of fashion. _

_"No. Never!" He took a step closer to her, but she kept her distance by backing away, closer to the edge of the small cliff. "I would have you beside me. You are an equal and deserve to be treated as just that. Min, Albus Dumbledore is a fraud. And none of his intentions toward you are pure. I am trying to protect you!" _

_"What if I don't need protecting?" Intending to continue back down the pathway, she turned to her left, but she had gotten too close to the edge. With a scream, her foot missed the rocks and she toppled over into the water several feet below before Tom could reach out to catch her. _

_"Minerva!" Tom looked around quickly, but realizing there was no one close enough to help him, he gritted his teeth, took a deep breath and jumped in after her. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny ran along the pathway down to the shore to witness Tom pulling his sputtering girlfriend onto the bank. Both were soaked from head to toe and shaking in the cool air. _

_Minerva was laying on her back, breathing heavily while Tom kneeled over her, straddling her legs with his hands on either side of her head. "You bloody idiot." _

_"It's not like I pushed you." He gently brushed her wet dark hair from her face with a smile. He brought his body down on her own, capturing her lips ever so tenderly. She chuckled under his kiss and he pulled back with a smile. _

_"You may not have pushed me, but it's your fault I fell." She stuck out her tongue at him only to have him kiss her again. _

_"If you keep arguing with me, I'm going to push you back into the water," he replied with a smirk. She pouted and swiftly flipped them, so she was lying across his chest. This time, it was Minerva who initiated the kiss and the four onlookers shifted uncomfortably at the intensity of the kiss. _

_Fortunately, it did not last long, and when she pulled away, she murmured, "I love you." _

_For the first time in his life, Tom Riddle said the three words he did not know the meaning of. "I love you, too." _

__Preview: **A Fighting Passion**__

___"Fine. You want to know my every thought? My every need? I'll give you everything, Minerva, everything. Stay with me and I'll give you my soul." As she began to open her mouth to retort, Tom's lips crushed into her own. ___


	9. A Fighting Passion

**A Fighting Passion**

**A/N:** It has come to my attention that JKR has released Minerva's background. My story is now extremely AU. However, I'm not changing a thing, so my apologies. I do have a two-chapter fic in the works that is canon concerning her background, but it will not interfere with this one! So please enjoy!

The next letter was labeled _Summer 1942_ and Hermione let out a small gasp at the date. Ron was fiddling with the bottle as Harry and Ginny looked at their brown headed friend in confusion.

"The Chamber of Secrets was opened for the first time in 1942," she said as if the date should have been as glaringly obvious to them as it had been to her.

"The Chamber wasn't opened in July- they weren't even in school yet," countered Harry, causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

"Don't you see? Professor McGonagall would have been a student when it opened, not to mention clearly in a relationship with the person responsible."

"Maybe she left him when she found out what he had done," muttered Ron. He was having the hardest time accepting that his most esteemed Head of House had once been more than friends with the Dark Lord.

"Except no one knew what he did," spat Harry. "He got awarded for turning in Hagrid, remember?" Four eyes swept unseeingly at each other at the impact of the words.

"Let's just read the letter and get on with it." Ginny pulled the parchment from Hermione's grasp and began to read. "During my fifth year, the war against Grindelwald, and consequently the Muggle Second World War, was in an uproar. Young wizarding men (very few women were known to have fought then, but this was the war that led to more women getting involved on the front line) were laying down their lives to defend their families and home. I had two older brothers: Emory and Stanton. Both enlisted to fight after their graduation. My father, Lord Geoffrey McGonagall, was an auror during this time and he died in February of 1942. We never knew the true date. Emory and Stanton were murdered on May 18, 1942 alongside seven other volunteers.

"My mother, Lady Margrette, reached such a state of depression that I withdrew from my family and childhood home in order to free myself from her newfound insanity. My best friend, Augusta Wallace, was just as much of the pureblood society I grew up within, one that taught their children to bear the pain of their family in silence. Therefore, I knew I would not be welcome in her parent's home. So I turned to the only person without parents to judge my family or myself, Tom. My emotional state was unstable to say the least, but I remained with him for the rest of the summer. And I do apologize if I ruin whatever image you have of me with my actions or words. I do know that everything that I did as a young woman shaped me into my more mature years, for better or worse. I have included two memories that took place that summer, both equally important. .."

_Summer 1942_

_A very emotional Minerva stood in front of the door to a flat in a rather run down hallway. A large bag hung off her shoulder and a trunk was next to her right foot. She slammed her fist against the door, seething in anger. The door finally swung open and Tom stood on the other side clearly surprised to see her. Paying no attention to his questioning eyes, she barged straight into the flat. _

_"Oh please come in, Minerva," he murmured sarcastically, watching her unceremoniously dump her bag into a rickety chair in the corner. Shaking his head, he pulled her trunk in from the hallway, settling it just inside the door. The flat was small and dirty, but sufficient enough for the underage orphan to live during the summer. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"_

_"My selfish, self-righteous, self serving, inconsiderate, bitch of a mother!" Cheeks flushed, Minerva whirled around, and threw her hands in the air in obvious frustration. "She's wallowing around in self pity, blaming the whole damn world for her life going down the fucking toilet!" If he was shocked at all by the outburst or her unusually colorful language, Tom did not let it show. Instead, he calmly faced her full wrath. _

_"She did just lose her husband and two sons in a matter of half a year." Clearly this was not the answer she was looking for, because as she started yelling again her voice had climbed several decibels. _

_"And I lost my father and brothers! Why can't she see that she didn't lose her entire family?" A waver in her voice caused her to take a gasping breath and tears spilled over her eyelids. "I'm still here. Her daughter, her child, his child, their sister, is still here. I loved them too. How can she ignore me, hate me? I'm suffering too..."_

_"Minerva, I think you're over reacting a bit. Your mother is going through a tough time. I don't think that means she hates you."_

_"She said she didn't want to see me anymore. It hurts her too much." With tears flowing steadily down her pale face, Minerva looked completely defeated. Tom slowly wrapped his arm around her shaking frame and pulled her close and let her cry on his shoulder. _

_"You're right; your mother is a bitch." His fingers made small circles on her back. Muffled laughter came from their embrace; unburying her face from his robes she wiped her eyes with a bitter smile on her face. _

_"And you wanted to be a part of my lovely pureblood society. It is not what is all talked up to be, is it?" _

_"Oh, and being an orphan is so much better?"_

_"At least you never have to watch them die or hate you." The embrace became stiff as he drank in her words. The frown that crossed his etched face did not go unnoticed by his overly-observant girlfriend. "I have upset you. Tom, I didn't mean it like that..."_

_"No, you did." He pulled away to leave her standing stock still in the middle of the room. "It must be easier to never know your parents, to live as a poor orphan for your entire life. Now you are right, I'll never know the truth behind your unbearable pureblood society, but I have suffered just as much as you."_

_"Oh, so now I'm the rich spoilt child? Merlin, Tom, the world isn't out to get you."_

_"I never said it was. Just that you can't compare my life to yours!"_

_"Right. Because Mr. Perfect who the entire school thinks is so godly and handsome could have the worst possible life imaginable?" Her anger matched his now and color had risen in her cheeks. Apparently, the temper her elder self tried so desperately to keep in check was just as rampant in the past as it would be in the future. "Give me a break. The only thing wrong with your life is that you don't let anyone close enough to see pass the stone mountain you've built around your heart!"_

_"Just because I don't have a giggling entourage that knows my every feeling and thought does not mean I have not let people into my miserable life!" As their voices kept climbing, so did the magical tension in the room. Neither held their wand, but the feeling was there nevertheless. Lights flickered and the widows vibrated in response to the whipping magic. _

_"So surly boys that act better than everyone else are so much better? They might worship your every move Tom, but they will not give a damn when push comes to shove! You have no one in your life that knows you inside and out." Arms crossed firmly across her chest, Minerva's emerald eyes were burning as she spat out the last part. "And that is a dying shame." _

_"Now you've gone and made this about us, huh? My inability to commit? Is that it?" Closing the distance Tom had put between them, he grasped her forearms roughly. Shock rippled across Minerva's features, but as she tried to pull away he only gripped her harder. "Fine. You want to know my every thought? My every need? I'll give you everything, Minerva, everything. Stay with me and I'll give you my soul." As she began to open her mouth to retort, Tom's lips crushed into her own. Tongue met tongue and he pushed her to the bedroom door as she began to remove his shirt. His hands were crawling up her skirt as her back hit the edge of the bed and toppled them over. _

_The memory faded only to be replaced with the flat once more, only this time they were in the bed room. Time had clearly passed, for Minerva's clothes hung in the closet and the room was much cleaner than the previous time. _

_Tom was lounging on his stomach on the left side of the bed, gazing lazily out the open window. White sheets met his pale back in contrast to the dark blue shirt that his bedmate was wearing. Minerva was sitting cross-legged next to him in a men's button up shirt. Her long slender legs were partially obscured by a tangle of sheets and the _Dailey Prophet.

_"It really has gotten worse. You should read some of these snippets from the _Letter to the Editor _section. It is ridiculous." _

_"Is that so?" Green eyes rolled at the lack of response. _

_"Listen to this: 'If Grindelwald has this much power, could he be right?' or 'Why resist what we all to be a growing problem. The magic of our ancestors is being watered down and tainted by Muggles.' The ignorance of some people!" _

_"Not everyone can be as level headed about war as you." _

_"What is with the cheek this morning?" Chuckling, Tom propped himself up with his elbows. _

_"No cheek intended."_

_"Hmph." _

_"Oh, come on, Min." A smile broke through her mock offence as he kissed her knee gently."_Grindelwald_. Hmm. What a name. I wonder…" He thought about it for a moment. "I guess if I had a name like that, I would want to be known for it. I just can't see _Riddle_ instilling any fear. I guess if I married you, I would become a Lord. Lord Riddle…" Minerva smacked him gently on the back. _

_"I'll only be 'Lady McGonagall' when Mum dies. Of course, marrying you might actually lead her to kill herself. Merlin forbid I marry someone who isn't a pureblood." _

_"Well, according to that paper, we'll all be dead if Grindelwald gets his way."_

_"That isn't something to joke about." There was a sadness in her emerald eyes. _

_"I just don't bother myself with things that do not concern me."_

_"Not concern you? Tom, this is a war!"_

_"I'm not worried about it. Plus, that Grindelwald person seems pretty smart." Tom did not flinch at Minerva's outraged glare. _

_"Pretty smart? Are you kidding me? He is committing genocide!" The paper was forgotten on the bed now._

_"To a race of people who are clearly not as advanced as we are. Muggles are only holding this world back." _

_"Just because they don't have the advantage of magic doesn't mean they are backwards. It's all hogwash and you know it!" Tom pushed himself into a sitting position and reached for her hand only to get slapped away._

_"Come on, Min. This is ridiculous…it's just a matter of opinion. I think Muggles are the scum beneath my feet; you seem to think they still have a chance at proving they are worth something. Clearly, we disagree, but arguing one way or the other isn't going to change the war. We can't stop Grindelwald by agreeing that Muggles aren't that bad. Let it go." Tom rolled out of bed and reached for his pants to pull over his boxers. _

_"What are you doing? I'm not finished!" Minerva was obviously waiting for a fight to ensue, but Tom seemed rather pleased with himself. Not to mention finished with the conversation. _

_"Well I am. What do you want for breakfast?"_

The four pulled out of the memory and seated themselves back at the kitchen table.

Hermione stared at the pensive and said, "Interesting."

"Interesting?" Ron looked aghast. "You call that interesting? He just basically told her he wanted to get rid of all Muggles and then made her breakfast! She's completely blind to-"

"Ronald. Shut. Up." Ginny was staring at him from her seat next to Harry. "I agree with Hermione. I am surprised they were living together. I mean in the summer of 1942, she would have only been sixteen. Granted she turned seventeen in October, but still. He was just turning sixteen. They were so young."

"And so very much in love," added Hermione. "And Ron, you're not completely wrong. She was blinded to who he really was, but look at how at ease he was with her."

Harry's eyes were dark when he joined the conversation. "Not to mention obsessed. Did you hear him? 'I'll give you everything. Stay with me and I'll give you my soul.'"

"Yeah, that was creepy."

"Creepy?" Ginny was still looking at her brother with irritation. "Maybe creepy for you or Harry to say to someone, but for the teenager that grew up to be Lord Voldemort, that had more meaning than saying 'I love you'."

"But Voldemort can't love…Dumbledore himself said that was the one thing that he couldn't understand."

Hermione gave Harry a sympathetic glance. "Maybe Dumbledore didn't understand You-Know-Who as much as he thought he did."

"McGonagall sure knew him better than we thought she did."

The four were left with those sobering thoughts as they called it a night. Hermione and Ron said their goodnights and Ginny remained with Harry in the kitchen. The redhead had a burning question to ask and the serious look on her face was scaring Harry.

Once her brother and Hermione went upstairs Ginny held nothing back and demanded, "You aren't going back to school are you?" Harry paused on the opposite side of the table.

"Ginny…"

"I just need to know."

"No, I'm not," he replied honestly. "Dumbledore-"

"Left you something to do. I know. I've heard it a million times." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Can you just come back? For me? Because every night I spent locked up in that room all I could think about was you finally defeated him he couldn't hurt anyone anymore."

"Ginny," he murmured and ran around the table to pull her into his arms.

"I can be anyone you need me to, Harry," she sniffed and buried her head into his chest. "I just need you to promise me that when all of this is over, you will remember me."

"I could never forget you. I love you." Harry gently pulled her face back to look her in the eye. "And love is all I need."

**Preview: Secrets **

"After what happened in this memory, I was surprised that Albus made me Head Girl since I lied so blatantly to him. I will say, in my defense, I had no idea at this time that Tom had opened the Chamber. I wouldn't find this out for several more years."


	10. Secrets

**Secrets**

"The Chamber of Secrets was opened in 1943. I was a Prefect for Gryffindor and at the top of my class. I was at the end of my sixth year and had prospects of becoming Head Girl the next year. Tom and I were by no means exclusive, and as any teacher could tell you, the Professors at Hogwarts are very informed about the going-ons between students whether we want to be or not. Professor Dumbledore, as Deputy Headmaster was very active in trying to find out who had released Slytherin's monster.

"After what happened in this memory, I was surprised that Albus made me Head Girl since I lied so blatantly to him. I will say, in my defense, I had no idea at this time that Tom had opened the Chamber. I wouldn't find this out for several more years. And quite ironically, I only found out after a very heated argument with him. The memory is included in this set. However, I did know that Tom and his acquaintances, one in particular Augustus Rookwood, were up to something not so innocent. Not to mention I had known for years that Tom was a Parselmouth. Albus and I were presumably the only people who knew he could speak Parseltongue, but neither knew that the other was aware.

"When the Chamber was opened five years ago, I knew Tom Riddle had returned, though I didn't know how. To find out he had targeted one of my own Gryffindors was devastating. Again, I found myself with a great deal of knowledge and no way to protect those I held dear. I was too much of a coward to tell Albus the truth in 1943. Perhaps if I had things would have turned out much differently. Tom Riddle would have been expelled there in his fifth year and never terrorized anyone. However, I did not. I have no idea if I was just too blind to love or the Sorting Hat placed me in the wrong House, but I protected Tom that day." Harry finished reading and poured the memory into the Pensive.

February 1943

_The Gryffindor Common Room was much quieter than normal when the group arrived. Pamphlets scattered the tables that very few people crowded around. Hermione glanced over a few and gave a deep sigh. _

_"As a precaution, students should travel in groups of three or more and remain in their Common Rooms with the exception of classes. All Quidditch matches have been suspended until further notice," she read. "Tom Riddle must have opened the Chamber of Secrets already."_

_The somber atmosphere was all too familiar. Individuals lined the couches, not wanting to be alone, and the few groups that were scattered throughout the Common Room spoke in whispers. Most were studying or playing games of cards or chess. Alastor Moody and Minerva McGonagall sat across from each other with a chess board set between them. _

_"Knight to E7." _

_Minerva chewed a bit on her lower lip, carefully considering her next move. She tucked a long strand of dark hair behind her ear and replied calmly, "Rook B3." _

_"I will never understand your strategy," chuckled Alastor. _

_"Isn't that the point of having a strategy?" Her laugh matched his perfectly, but even that did nothing to break the grave mood. _

_"Guess that's what I should expect from someone who is dating a Slytherin." Minerva gritted her teeth at his cutting comment, but Alastor must have been expecting it, because he never flinched at her accusing glare. _

_"Since when have I seeing Tom ever bothered you? I mean, it's been how many years now?"_

_"Since the heir of Slytherin started paralyzing innocent students!"_

_"The correct term is 'petrify' and that doesn't mean we need to alienate all Slytherins." The game lay forgotten between them now, causing some of the chess pieces to mumble angrily. _

_"Well, it couldn't hurt, could it? Come on, Minerva, he calls himself the 'Heir of Slytherin'. Don'tcha think that if we kicked them all out it would solve a few problems?"_

_"For all you know, it is not a student at all. It could be just another Grindelwald supporter. We are at war." Just as Alastor was about to object, three boys ran in through the portrait door. _

_"There's been another attack!" As quiet as the Common Room had been before, it exploded in panic and shouting now. _

_"That's the third one!" _

_"I heard it was a Ravenclaw."_

_"Oh, goodness, do you think they will close the school now?"_

_"She was even a sixth year!"_

_"Minerva, Alastor!" A gangly young man with golden blonde curls pushed his way through the crowd. "It's Rheanna! Rhea was attacked!" _

_All of the color fled from Minerva's face and she and Moody immediately jumped to their feet and rushed to the door. The blonde boy ushered them out of the portrait hole and the three took off sprinting down the deserted hallway. _

_When they entered the Hospital Wing Augusta rushed forward and threw her arms around the tall blonde. She was sobbing hysterically, but managed to point Alastor and Minerva in the direction of a bed. Felicity was sitting next to a petrified Rheanna whose body was frozen in fearful contortion. A red haired Professor Dumbledore with a very small beard was speaking quietly with the matron, but he quickly ended to conversation when his pupils entered. _

_"Ms. McGonagall, Mr. Moody, I am very sorry. I know that you all were very close." _

_"Thank you, Professor," murmured Minerva. Her green eyes were focused on her friend and she placed a shaking hand on Felicity's shoulder. Alastor remained motionless at the foot of the bed, while Augusta's tears were the only sound. _

_"I have to impress on each of you the dangers you are facing. Please be careful and stick close to one another." Harry could not help but feel of a bit of déjà-vu as Professor Dumbledore's eyes glanced over the small group of friends. "To protect our students that have already been petrified, we will be closing this portion of the Hospital Wing."_

_"We won't be able to see her again?" asked Alastor. _

_"Quite the contrary, Mr. Moody, for she will return to the conscious once again. We just need time to prepare the antidote." He began to usher them out of the wide double doors with a sad smile. "Now would be the time to lean on each other. Mr. Longbottom, I believe Ms. Wallace may need a cup of hot coco. Perhaps you could escort her to the kitchens." _

_"Yes, sir," nodded the blonde boy, Longbottom. _

_"Mr. Moody, if you don't mind waiting here while I have a word with Ms. Rookwood and Ms. McGonagall." Felicity and Minerva exchanged a nervous glance. Both Felicity and Rheanna were Ravenclaws, why was the Gryffindor Head of House here now? _

_"Of course, Professor," said Minerva and she took her best friend's hand to lead her away from the bedside. Alastor stayed still, staring with wide eyes at his young girlfriend. _

_Professor Dumbledore led them into the Matron's office, but kept the door cracked open so he could see everything that was going on in the Hospital Wing. With a serious face, he motioned for the two girls to take a seat. "Ladies, this conversation is not for outside ears, nor am I accusing you of anything. I do know, however, that you two are very close to a certain group of Slytherins." _

_"My brother is a Slytherin." Felicity's voice was tight, but firm and her eyes narrowed at Dumbledore's insinuation. The young girl's eyes were tears stained, but she promptly straightened her back and pulled back all emotion. Harry could see the years of pureblood training and breeding were not lost to Slytherins only. The young Rookwood was very proud of her heritage. _

_Minerva was quick to place a steady hand on her friend's knee and speak. "I'm sure Professor Dumbledore was not implying that Augustus or Tom had anything to do with this. However, they are Slytherins and since this monster is calling itself the 'Heir of Slytherin', it is just his job to ask." The warning in her voice was unmistakable. She undoubtedly trusted Dumbledore, but he was still an adult challenging her friendships. An adult who currently was staring them down with a look Harry was far too familiar with. _

_"Of course, Ms. McGonagall. Nevertheless, you are both Prefects for your respected Houses and I am requesting that you keep an eye out for any information that someone else may not feel comfortable coming forward with." Dumbledore knew his battle was lost; it was clear Minerva had no knowledge, or no intentions of coming forward with said knowledge, of what was taking place in the Chamber of Secrets. _

_"Of course, Professor," said the two girls in unison. They stood to leave, in a swirl of red and blue, leaving the Deputy Headmaster with a sad look lingering on his tired face. Just as they were about to leave when he spoke once more. _

_"Do either one of you know of anyone who can talk to snakes?" Harry immediately saw Minerva grip her friend's forearm, before answering with a charming smile. _

_"Of course not, Professor. I think that is something I would certainly notice." Hermione glanced back at Harry with a similar look on her face. The charming and calculated line was more like something Tom Riddle would have fed to one of his Professors that adored him. When Harry looked back, he could see the pain in Dumbledore's eyes at the well tuned lie his favorite student had just told him. _

_Minerva turned back around and led Felicity by the hand, pausing only to grab Alastor. The four followed them out into the hallway where Minerva and Felicity were excusing themselves into the bathroom. Once inside, Felicity rounded on Minerva. _

_"You lied to him!" _

_"Of course I lied to him- what was I supposed to say?" Minerva threw her hands up in frustration. "Yes, Professor, it just so happens that my boyfriend loves to talk to snakes!" _

_"Well, I don't know…" The Ravenclaw bit her lower lip and closed her eyes tightly. "I mean, we know it isn't them, but what does talking to snakes have to do with the Chamber of Secrets?"_

_"Maybe that's what they think the monster is?" _

_"What kind of snake petrifies people, Min? I mean, if you got bit by some Slytherin Snake, wouldn't you just die?" The two girls stared silently at each other for a moment before Felicity started to cry again. _

_"Oh, hush now," Minerva wrapped her arms around the sniffling girl. "We know that it couldn't be Tom or Augustus. Dumbledore has never liked Tom and all of the boys they talk with are all about that kind of evil Slytherin stuff, but it's not this serious. Even if Tom and Augustus know who the Heir of Slytherin is…"_

_"But they don't know!" shrieked Felicity. "Augustus would never hurt one of my friends. And he knew how close Rhea and I are!"_

_"Of course not. They would do nothing to hurt us. Nothing." Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny watched with heavy hearts as the two girls tried to reason themselves into lies. _

Once they were out of the memory, there was a hard silence. The Chamber of Secrets brought back difficult memories for everyone, especially Ginny and Harry. Naturally, it would be Hermione to break the silence. She always insisted on discussing each memory afterwards so they could find any details McGonagall may have wanted them to take notice of.

"Well, this is rather obvious." Hermione sighed and closed her eyes briefly. She had been tiring easily since her return and Mrs. Weasley's over protective hovering meant any sign of exhaustion sent her straight to bed. "Of course, Professor McGonagall probably feels guilty for not saying anything sooner. Especially when it was opened again when we were at school. She knew who it was the entire time and was in complete denial."

"I can't believe she lied to Dumbledore," muttered Harry. "If McGonagall had just told him what she knew, then Hagrid would have never been expelled. Tom Riddle's wand would have been snapped in half and we wouldn't be in this situation."

"I dunno. I mean she was just protecting her friend." Three eyes spun to Ron, staring at him in disbelief. Ears red, he fiddled with the tablecloth in front of him as he continued. "We didn't go running to Dumbledore or her when we knew Harry could speak to snakes. And when Hermione got petrified and we knew it was a basilisk we didn't exactly tell anyone."

"I still can't believe you didn't tell anyone what I had found," sighed Hermione, rolling her eyes.

"We were young and dumb, what can we say?" Harry held up his palms defensively with a small smile on his face. It immediately vanished upon meeting Ginny's eye.

"Ron has a point! If it was someone you cared about, you would have lied too! What if Dumbledore had asked you three if I had been acting strangely? What would you have said?" Stunned silence met her questions. "I would have lied. Everyone thought it was Harry who opened the Chamber and you two stuck by him. Just like you would have protected me if you had known what was going on."

Harry reached over slowly to squeeze her hand. "I guess so. I sort of lied to Dumbledore when he asked me if there was anything I wanted to tell him. It didn't make me feel any better to see Tom Riddle in the memory lie to him too."

Before any more could be said, Mrs. Weasley knocked on the kitchen door, requesting to come in to make supper. The four cleared off the table so she could enter, not that they were trying to hide any information they had obtained, but Mrs. Weasley had a strict rule about 'business at the dinner table'.

**Preview:**

_**Rookwood in the Library with the Truth**_

_"I am no longer a coward. I know what Tom is capable of." His dark brown eyes met her green ones with a final admission of truth. "And it terrifies me."_


	11. Rookwood in the Library with the Truth

**Rookwood in the Library with the Truth**

Minerva wandered around the empty halls of the Malfoy Manor. Her room was on the second floor, along with the other guest bedrooms. She assumed that the master bedroom and Draco's own room were on the third floor since most people did not venture up that way. Even then, most of the house guests remained on the first floor where the dining hall and kitchen were. There was even a lavish sitting room where the men liked to take their drinks and smoke. Only when a bed was needed did any Death Eater take the stairs to the upper floors.

It was on the first floor that she found large wooden doors with antique engravings. A true smile found her lips for the first time since she entered the Manor. She knew it had to be in this huge mansion somewhere and had been searching for it all morning: the library. Every pureblood family valued literature, whether they actually read the books or not and the library was a staple room in a Manor of this size and age.

Sure enough, when she turned the solid gold handle, she revealed a large open room filled with shelves and shelves of leather bound books. It was a circular room, two floors, with large windows that stretched to the ceiling. They looked out to the acreage that made up the back half of the estate. The sun was shining in, making the elaborate decorations in the room glitter in the rays of light. A number of couches and love seats were spread throughout the enormous room to make it comfortable. She could not see up the elegant winding staircase, but she assumed the second floor looked remarkably like the first.

Marveling at the library's beauty for a moment, she allowed herself to push her current predicament to the back of her mind. Minerva walked between the rows, running her fingers along the bindings of the books. There was no dust on them, so either the Malfoy family loved to read or the house elves were very good at their job. While the latter was most likely true, Minerva knew enough about the family to assume they had spent a fair amount of time in this room.

Someone, at some point in the history of the Manor, had organized the books into various categories, and in each category, they were alphabetical. She was glad, for it made finding something she would enjoy easier. In the section with a gold plaque labeled _Transfiguration_ she found volumes that she had used to write her thesis decades ago when she had been studying under the Transfiguration Mistress of the time, Griselda Marchbanks. She also noticed one of the books she co-authored back in the late fifties when she began working at Hogwarts. Of course, she had all of these books in her own possession, but it was a familiarity that she needed at the moment.

Just as she was about to make a selection, she heard the heavy doors open for the second time that morning. She was in the middle of the room, hidden by the large bookshelves so she had to step over to one of the sides to see who had entered.

Augustus Rookwood's hair was nearly gray and he walked with a cane, much like the one Lucius Malfoy was known to carry. Only, the seventy year old man was leaning on it as a crutch to a bad knee. His hair was slicked back and even in his older age, one could make out the handsome man he had been in his youth.

"I thought I may find you in here," he said when he caught sight of Minerva standing near the windows. "Never could keep you away from the library."

"Here to mock me, Augustus?" Seeing that he was not a threat to her, she moved back to select a book. She tried to pretend to be paying more attention to the titles, but her curiosity was certainly piqued.

"Not at. Rather to apologize for my rude behavior at dinner the other night." He walked smoothly to across the room to the windows where he sat on one of the quilted window seats. Straight-backed, he watched her as she made her selection. It was a long minute before Minerva replied.

"You had every reason to question me."

"Yes, well, in any case, I do apologize." Augustus' jaw was firm, but his face was not harsh.

"Is that why you are here, to question me again?"

The other man actually let out a chuckle. "I don't have long enough left in my life to try to figure out what is going on in your head. I shall leave that to Tom." Minerva raised her eyebrow at the use of the Dark Lord's first name.

"You dare speak his name?" The quip was not missed and the smile stayed on his face.

"Only in private. I, like you, hold a certain importance to him. If any of the others heard us speaking, they would probably die of shock." Augustus fiddled with his cane and watched her carefully. Minerva sat down beside him, which seemed to make him uncomfortable because he pulled himself to his feet and faced the glass, staring at the green lawn.

"The view is nice," murmured Minerva. She was still confused about why he had come in to talk to her in the first place.

The senior Death Eater sighed deeply before speaking so quietly that she had a hard time hearing him. "I don't care whose side you are fighting for, Minerva. I don't care where your loyalties lie. I don't even care who wins this bloody war."

"Oh?" The book was forgotten on the window seat as she rose slowly at his words. She knew the risk he was taking by talking to her, but she needed to know what he needed to say.

"I am no longer a fool." His words were bitter. "I placed my trust in him too, you know."

"I know," she replied gently.

"I lost everything." The statement seemed to be a revelation to himself. Minerva closed her eyes at her own realization.

"Felicity." She barely choked out the name.

"She was my only family. Even though she was older, I felt like I needed to protect her." Both of them stood silently side by side as Augustus searched for his voice. "She was so young and beautiful. So innocent. And those kids. Two wonderful girls." There were tears in his eyes.

"She was a wonderful mother to Elizabeth and Eva," she reassured.

"I was a terrible brother and uncle. I should have protected them. If I could have convinced her to leave him, then Tom wouldn't have…"

"You know Felicity would have never abandoned Jonathon. She loved him." Tenderly, she reached over to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. It pained her to feel it shaking with emotion.

"But it would have saved her life." He turned to her. "I should have saved her life. But I was too weak."

"I couldn't help her either." Her words went unheard.

"She died almost forty years ago now. Elizabeth would have been forty-eight this month. Eva, forty-four. They should have had children of their own. Felicity and Jonathon should have been enjoying their grandchildren." His eyes were dark with years of pain. "I was a coward."

"Augustus-"

"I am no longer a coward. I know what Tom is capable of." His dark brown eyes met her green ones with a final admission of truth. "And it terrifies me."

He left her with those last words, as unsettling as they were, Minerva understood perfectly. Augustus Rookwood made his choice as a child to befriend Tom Riddle. As a young man, he chose to follow the allure of Lord Voldemort. Now, as a grown man, watching himself age, he saw the error of his ways. However, there was nothing he could do about it. While Minerva could chose to fight for the side her heart was on, Augustus had to live with the choice he made all those years ago. Minerva also knew, as a tribute to Felicity's memory, that Augustus would not stand in the way of any of her plans.

She heard the door close behind him and sat back down on the window seat. She ran her hands over the cover of the book she had picked up. As she was about to open it to begin reading, she heard voices outside the door.

"My, Lord." Augustus had just left, so he was the one speaking. The other was unmistakable.

"Augustus. I did not know you were going to be here today."

"I felt like dropping by. I had…" Minerva's heart stopped at his hesitation. "…business to attend to."

"Have you seen-" Both Augustus and Minerva knew what he was about to ask.

"She was my business here today. I wanted to make sure she was here for the right reasons."

"And what did you find?"

"I believe her heart is finally in the right place." There was a slight pause again and Minerva was sure she was going to have a heart attack. "All I have to say, Tom, is if she is fooling us, then she deserves a medal, because she seems genuinely sorry for leaving you. She knows her place."

"Good." She could hear the gloating pride in Voldemort's voice. She closed her eyes, dreading the next movement on the other side of the door. The door opened again and she almost groaned as she heard his footsteps drawing nearer.

"Hello, Tom," she said with a sigh. Stretching her legs out on the seat, she placed the book in her lab and waited for him to find her.

"Ever so perceptive." He rounded the nearest bookshelf with a wicked smile on his face. The long cloak drug along the expensive carpet of the floor. "And while reading. You must be a teacher to multitask so well."

"I was. Once upon a time." A thought crossed her mind as he looked at her, lying there under the light of the morning sun, if she could still make him want her. She was certain that Tom Riddle had been sexually attracted to her, but did Lord Voldemort have such feelings? When they had sex, whether it be passionate love or even pouring their anger into sex after a fight, she could feel his desire and his need for her. Could she still evoke such emotions from him?

"Is that so?" His eyes traveled from her toes up her legs to her hips and breasts to the calm expression on her face. "When were you fired?"

"When the man who hired me died," she replied simply, taken aback by his teasing tone. She had played this game with many people over the years, but this was different. And yet, for a split second, it could have been the same. As if she were twenty years old talking to her husband.

"And if the new Headmaster rehired you?"

"What?" She stared blankly back at him.

"You will remain at Hogwarts as the Transfiguration Professor," said the Dark Lord.

"I thought I was going to be here…"

"I thought it would be what you wanted." There was no smirk or mocking tone. He was completely serious. "You will return to Hogwarts with Severus at the start of term."

It was a command. She was not supposed to argue. But how could she? She did want to return to Hogwarts, to protect her students; to keep her children safe. As Minerva watched him turn and leave the library, she cursed herself. He always had the upper hand; always in control of her. He knew her inside and out and perhaps, even after all these years, better than she knew herself. In one short, five-minute conversation, he had turned the tables on her and manipulated the hell out of her.

As aggravating as it was, she knew that fighting him was the worst possible course of action. So instead, the proud Gryffindor chained her temper to keep fighting among the snakes. There was a price to be paid and if she wanted to make sure everything went as planned, then she would pay it, no matter how high.

Over a hundred miles away, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat on the floor of Ron's room at the Burrow. Ginny had just retired to bed and Hermione had feigned an upset stomach to excuse herself from the room they were sharing. She was currently fiddling nervously with a beaded bag in her lap. Ron kept yawning, but was doing his best to pay attention.

"There is no way I can go back to Hogwarts," said Harry slowly. Ron did not seem to mind the thought, but Hermione briefly shut her eyes at the thought. "So if you are going to insist on going with-"

"Come on mate! Would you stop trying to convince us we shouldn't go with you?" Ron crossed his arms in frustration.

"And we already have worked out the details. Ron has spattergroit and I moved to Australia for my safety. Stop being ridiculous."

"I'm not being ridiculous, I'm just trying to make you realize that I don't exactly…" Harry trailed off, swallowing hard.

"Know what you're doing?" finished Hermione tenderly. Reaching across their little triangle, she patted his knee. "We may not have much to go on, but if we work together we can-"

"We can what, Hermione?" Harry put his head in his hands in aggravation. "We have a fake Horcruxes and only a description of the others. We have nowhere to start."

"Yeah, but we can-"

"No, Ron. No." Harry jumped up and climbed over the extra bed in Ron's room to the door.

"Where are you going?" His question went to deaf ears as Harry slammed the door behind him. "He's going to wake up the whole bloody house."

"He's just under a lot of pressure, that's all," said Hermione. The two sat awkwardly for a moment.

"He really has no idea where to start, does he?" She shook her head no and bit her lip. Ron's eyes widened in alarm at the small sign of tears to come. "Hey, it'll all work out. We never know what we're doing."

Hermione wiped away a stubborn tear that had pushed through her defenses. "I know. I just…It just hits home, you know? How dangerous this all is…" She stopped talking, afraid if she said much more that the emotions she was currently holding back would overpower her. Ron slid closer and wrapped his arms around her without any hesitation. With a gentle hand he unwrapped the bandage on her wrist where the word 'Mudblood' had been carved in. Hermione sniffed and turned her eyes away, unable to stop the tears now.

"Hermione, that is what we are fighting for. I may not have your intelligence or Harry's…whatever special power he has, but I am willing to fight to make sure that nothing like this ever happens to anyone, especially you, again. So what if we don't know what we're doing? So what that we don't know where to start?" Ron placed a finger under her chin and brought her eyes to his own. Fiercely he said, "All that matters is we know how to finish this. And we know we must win."

**Preview: Till Death Do Us Part**

_"Minerva McGonagall," started Tom. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box and knelt down on one knee. A hush fell over the crowd as people craned their necks to see what was going on. "Will you do the honor of marrying me?" _


	12. Until Death Do Us Part

**Until Death Do Us Part**

**A/N:** This was the hardest chapter for me to write. I had a hard time with the idea of a wedding, but I felt like you all would want it. This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers. Since, I don't really like this chapter. So, I'm sorry if this isn't the best chapter I have written. Also, please note that this is the first time Tom Riddle applies for a teaching position at Hogwarts. Not when he hid the diadem.

Harry opened the next envelope marked _Summer 1945_ and began to read.

"Tom and I were a year apart in school. On the day he graduated he asked me to marry him. At that time, we had been dating for four years and living together for the better part of three of them. During this time, it was not unheard for people our age to get married. In fact, I attended three other weddings that summer. I had no reason not to marry Tom. So, on August 1, 1945, I officially became Minerva Riddle." Harry's voice caught in the words he was reading.

"We all knew this was coming," whispered Hermione, but even she looked slightly paler in the rising sun of the morning. Breakfast was already over, so the four had been granted the kitchen once more.

"I guess we were all just hoping she would come to her senses."

"Keep reading, Harry."

"It is of course tradition that the bride was led down the aisle by her father. As you well know, by this time my father was dead, so were my older brothers, and my mother and I were not on speaking terms. Neither Tom or I had any living male relatives, so I had narrowed down my options to three people to give me away: Alastor Moody, my longtime friend, trusted companion, and on many of occasions the only person in my life who could speak honestly to me; Louis Longbottom, Augusta's future husband and someone who had known me for almost six years; or Albus Dumbledore, who for obvious reasons was a good choice. I never got around to asking Louie, but I have included Alastor and Albus' responses. It was Alastor who gave me away in the end. Something I never think he-"

Harry was abruptly interrupted by Ron's outcry. "Mad-Eye let her marry that bastard? How could he-"

"Ron! Calm down, let's watch the memory and-"

"No." He pushed himself back from the table and stalked through the kitchen door. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny scrambled after him.

"Oi! Mad-Eye!" The older man was sitting on the couch talking to Shacklebolt and Lupin who were sitting in seats across from him. He barely flinched at the sound of the red head's demand.

"What Weasley?"

"You…you let her-"

"Since when did I make Minerva's decisions for her?" He seemed to immediately know what Ron was referring to.

"Ron, shut up," snapped Ginny, smacking her brother on the back of the head. "Please excuse him. He's been cooped up in this house too long. Harry, get Ron back in the kitchen."

Ginny was pushing Ron towards Harry, but her boyfriend did not look to eager to help. "Actually, I want to hear this."

"You seem to want answers to a question you haven't asked yet."

"We are about to watch the memory of her wedding," said Hermione calmly from the back of the room. "And Ron seems to have lost his marbles over the fact that you gave her away at the altar."

"Aye, I did." Alastor shifted in his seat to face them. Both Shacklebolt and Lupin were watching the scene play out in unease.

"And you let her marry that monster." Even Ginny had stopped trying to force Ron back into the kitchen to watch his reaction.

"It was what she wanted. Who was I to stop her?" Moody sat back against the couch, watching as their loyalty to Professor McGonagall questioned how he did not stand between her and Tom Riddle. "Clearly, you haven't watched the memory yet. I only agreed to give her away, because if I hadn't, I would have lost her forever. Not that she was ever mine to give away in the first place."

"Harry, Ron, come on." Hermione turned back to the kitchen. Grudgingly, they followed her back in. Hermione picked up the letter and continued where Harry left off. "It was Alastor who gave me away in the end. Something I never think he forgave himself for. He was one of the few who saw through Tom's allure, but he could not find a reason that we shouldn't get married. So, on August 1, 1945, I became Mrs. Tom Riddle."

_Minerva was waiting in the back of the crowd of boisterous people in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. The graduates of the Class of 1945 had completed their seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was wearing professional black robes with a light blue trimming and her hair was swept up in a loose French twist. Clearly, her internship with Madame Marchbanks had already begun and she had arrived just in time for the commencement ceremony. _

_At the present moment, Tom Riddle could be seen shaking hands and chatting lightly with Headmaster Dippet and Professor Slughorn. Minerva had a light smile on her lips as she watched him from a far and must have been deep in thought, because when Professor Dumbledore approached her, she seemed to be startled by his voice. _

_"Ms. McGonagall, what a pleasure to see you, my dear." _

_She started, but her smile widened when she realized who her companion was and responded with enthusiasm. "Professor Dumbledore! The pleasure is all mine." _

_"Did Griselda let you off early?" There was a gleam in his blue eyes that seemed to seem even brighter against the bright yellow of his robes; they were embroidered with suns and he had worn the same robes to the past five commencements saying they represented the sun setting on one's youth and it rising to one's journey into the world. _

_"Yes, sir. Tom asked me to be here and she excused me for the afternoon." _

_"Of course, of course." Dumbledore gave a knowing nod. "Top of his class. Not unlike yourself, Ms. McGonagall. Do you miss school?"_

_"I miss your class," she teased. "Honestly, I sometimes miss the simplicity of Hogwarts. Everything you ever needed was inside these walls. But I love my job and the freedom of being on my own now." _

_"Ah, the simplicity of childhood." Turning his attention back to Tom Riddle, who was making his way through the crowd, he asked, "Do you know what he plans to do now that he has graduated?" _

_Minerva smiled sweetly and answered, "Tom? Oh, you know him. Keeps changing his mind. He has so many offers…but I honestly think he wants to travel." _

_"Traveling will be hard to do," said Tom, coming up beside her and placing a kiss on her forehead. His distrusting eyes never left Dumbledore, but Minerva did not seem to notice as she returned the kiss and offered her congratulations. _

_"Oh? And why is that Mr. Riddle?" _

_"Because I couldn't ask Minerva to put a pause on her studies." _

_"Surely, she doesn't have you tied down, my boy." Apparently, Slughorn had followed his favorite pupil across the room. Tom's single closest acquaintance, Augustus Rookwood, had also joined their small conversation. Felicity was by her younger brother's side with an enormous smile plastered on her face. Minerva raised an eyebrow at Felicity out of curiosity, but she was merely answered with a giggle. _

_"That all depends on whether she wants to be tied to me or not." Minerva blinked at Tom and then back to Felicity and Augustus. Professor Slughorn was beaming at the couple and there seemed to be a crowd around them. _

_"Tom…"_

_"Minerva McGonagall," started Tom. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box and knelt down on one knee. A hush fell over the crowd as people craned their necks to see what was going on. "Will you do the honor of marrying me?" _

_"Oh, Tom..." A hand flew to her mouth in surprise. "Yes…of course. Yes!" He took her left hand and slipped the silver ring on her finger. Rising to his feet, Tom pulled his fiancé to him and kissed her firmly on the lips. They were met with a roar of applause. By-standers congratulated them on the engagement. _

_Minerva's eyes were alive with love and Tom looked at her with an emotion that was an inexplicable in itself. He reflected every ounce of passion that Minerva was feeding him, but there was a hint of pride in his achievement. The only time Minerva's smile faltered was when she turned around to find Albus Dumbledore was fading into the crowd._

_The memory faded and when the smoky mist cleared and a restaurant came into focus. Minerva and Alastor were sitting across from each other. They seemed to be chatting pleasantly and Minerva was wearing her engagement ring. _

_"So, now that you're done with training, how is it being a real Auror?" _

_"Why don't you just ask me what you've been dying to ask since we got here?" Alastor set his fork down on the table and looked across to his friend. _

_"Look, Alastor, I talked to Rheanna and she said that it would be okay if…" Minerva fiddled with her ring. "Well, you see, my father is dead and I don't really have anyone to…"_

_"Yes?" _

_"Would you give me away at my wedding?" Alastor stared at her with a stone look on his face. He leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath. _

_"Min, look. I would have a hard time giving you away since I'm not going to the wedding." Minerva's eyes darkened at his response. _

_"I thought you and Tom had put your differences behind you! This is so childish!" She stood up, looking at him with disgust. "We've been friends since the first day of our first year. Can't you just be happy for me?"_

_He leaned forward, trying to keep his voice down to avoid causing a scene in the restaurant. "I can't be happy for you if I don't think he will make you happy!" _

_"I love him, Alastor. And I'm asking you to step up and be the friend you are supposed to be." She grabbed her bag and stalked out, leaving Alastor looking dejected and miserable. _

_The memory faded again and the next scene was Minerva and Tom walking hand in hand up the front path of Hogwarts. She was wearing a top hat that looked very similar to one she was known for sporting in the future. The only difference was that her dark hair was down falling around mid-back. When they entered the castle, Tom kissed the back of her hand._

_"I'll be right back." She smiled at him with a nod. _

_"I'll just wander around until you get done." She reached up to kiss him and he left with a satisfied look on his face. Tom walked up the stairs towards Headmaster Dippet's office. Minerva looked around the Great Hall with a reminiscent smile on her face. _

_"I'm surprised to see you here Mrs. McGonagall." She whirled around to see Professor Dumbledore in the doorway. _

_"Professor!" She smiled at him, pulling off her hat. _

_"How are you? I received your wedding invitation. August first?" _

_"Yes, sir. Will you be able to come?" Dumbledore sat down at one of the tables and motioned her down beside him. _

_"Of course, I will. How could I miss seeing my favorite student on the happiest day of her life?" There was a strange look in his blue eyes, one that echoed sadness and regret. Minerva on the other hand never seemed to notice the change in her old Professor's attitude. _

_"Wonderful!" Minerva's eyes danced with a glow that made her shine. It could not be more obvious that Dumbledore was only trying to make her happy. A thoughtful look passed over her face. "Professor, can I ask you a question?" _

_"Anything, my dear." Minerva tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she regarded him nervously. _

_"Professor, when my father and brothers died, you were always there for me and you got me this wonderful job and I just wondered if maybe…well, I have no one to give me away on my wedding day." Dumbledore managed to cover his surprise with a smile. _

_"Minerva, I'm not sure what to say." He reached out to touch her hand gently. "I'm just not sure it is appropriate. Have you talked to Tom about this?" _

_She let out a light laugh and said, "Why would he care who walks me down the aisle as long as he's marrying me?" _

_Dumbledore was saved by Tom and Dippet entering the hall. They both rose quickly and Tom looked suspiciously at the two of them, immediately putting his arm possessively around her waist. _

_"Ah, Ms. McGonagall, good to see you as well." Dippet waved airily at them. "It was good to see you Tom and I hope to see you again in a couple of years. Get some experience under your belt and I'm sure we can find you a place in the staff. I will see you two at your wedding. Always a wonderful thing when two great minds come together. Don't you agree, Albus?" _

_"Ah, yes, wonderful." _

_"Thank you Headmaster, Professor," nodded Tom. Minerva placed her hat back on her head and the young couple turned to leave. _

_"Ms. McGonagall, I'm not sure if I can assist you with your problem. You may need to find someone else." There was disappointment in Minerva's eyes, but she smiled painfully back at him._

_The memory changed once more and Minerva was standing in a small room looking into a set of mirrors. She was wearing a beautiful white wedding gown that had lace up to her neck and trailed long behind her. Her hair was pulled up with a veil covering her blushing features. Long and lean, there was no question that she made a graceful bride. Even the severity of her cheekbones was toned down by the loveliness of the veil. _

_Augusta, Felicity, and Rheanna were dressed in emerald colored dresses and were fawning over their friend. They were going over all the last minute details like arranging the train of her dress and managing the flowers. A knock on the door caused them to pause in their ministrations and Felicity cracked the door a bit. _

_"Alastor, what do you want?" she hissed at the person on the other side of the door. Rheanna stopped fiddling with her sash to walk over to the door, rolling her eyes. _

_"I need to talk to Minerva." Moody's voice came from the other side of the door. Rheanna traded places with Felicity. _

_"You are in so much trouble! First you say you aren't coming and then you insist on coming here and-"_

_"Rhea, I just need to talk to Minerva." _

_"Oh, for Merlin's sake, let him in," said the bride, crossing her arms across the lace on her chest. She began to tap her heeled shoe impatiently as her bridesmaids let the stubborn young man into the room. Alastor was dressed in a smart black tuxedo and his long hair was combed back into a ponytail. He seemed uneasy all polished up, but he shuffled into the room unabashed. "What do you want? I'm supposed to walk down the aisle in less than five minutes."_

_"Do you still need someone to give you away?" She stared back at him in shock. Clearing his throat, he approached her and took her slender hand in his. "Because it would be my honor to walk my best friend down the aisle on her wedding day." _

_"Oh, Alastor," chorused all four women. Rheanna threw her arms around him from the side, kissing him firmly on the cheek as Minerva smiled back at him. _

_"Come on, we need to go," said Augusta, who was the Matron of Honor. The three bridesmaids moved themselves out of the room. _

_Alastor pulled her hand into the crook of his arm and said to her softly, "I'm sorry I'm such an ass." _

_"Thank you for being here," she whispered back. Her attention was taken from him when they entered a room filled with people and Tom Riddle was standing at the front of the room. A smile appeared on her face and her eyes glowed with anticipation. _

**A/N: **I've been trying to update once a week, but school has gotten rough and I'm not sure when the next time I'll be able to update. The next chapter is not written, but the two after that are. So as soon as I can get the next one done, we'll be back on schedule.


	13. Dark Magic

**Dark Magic**

**A/N: **I profusely apologize for how long it took me to post a new chapter. I want you to know that a lot happened in the past month and I did not just blow you off. I'm so so so sorry. So please forgive me. Here is the next chapter. Also, I apologize because it is such a short chapter. But it was necessary. Please note the spell in this chapter should be familiar. And note

Severus sat down gently in a chair in the corner of his bedroom at the Malfoy family home. He ran his hands through his dark hair and sighed in exhaustion. He slipped off his shoes and leaned back in the chair. Just as he was about to relax he heard the clicking of a lock. Springing to his feet he pointed his wand in the direction of the sound- the window. In the darkness, the window swung open and a feline figure slipped into the room.

"Damn it, Minerva, I almost killed you." Severus glared at the woman who had suddenly appeared in the place of the tabby cat.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't want to draw attention to spending so much time with you." His smirk at her wording caused her to roll her eyes and rephrase. "I mean, most of your 'friends' do not trust me as it is. We do not need them suspecting you as well."

Snape motioned to the chair and conjured one for himself out of thin air. "Please have a seat. What is on your mind?"

"Horcruxes."

"You know what a horcrux is correct?"

Minerva glared at him, clearly feeling that he had insulted her intelligence. "Of course I know what a horcrux is. I want to know if he succeeded in making more than one."

"What do you think?" asked Severus as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"I think he did. I also think that these horcruxes are what Potter is about to go running around looking for."

"There are seven," he said. Minerva's eyes widened at the revelation. "Or at least that is what Albus thought."

"Seven," she whispered in shock. "How many have we destroyed?"

"Two for certain. Albus went after a third the night…"

"You killed him?" Seeing his painful flinch, her eyes softened. "I'm sorry, Severus. It's just hard for me sometimes. Albus saved me from all of this…this life you live. I thought, for an instance, that we had saved you too."

"You can't walk away from this life."

"I know." Silence stilled the air around them. Minerva played with the silver ring around her finger, spinning it round and round. She always thought of it as a burden. Now maybe, it could be a tool, a way to save the poor souls like Severus Snape and Augustus Rookwood. Men who had made their choices; there were boys who were making that choice now. Draco Malfoy came to mind.

"Have you gotten the Horcrux at Hogwarts?" Snape's head snapped to attention.

"Hogwarts?"

"Yes, it was some kind of crown…" She closed her eyes trying to think clearly. "I can't really remember, it was so long ago."

"We'll figure it out when we get back to Hogwarts."

Minerva stood to leave and walked over to the window. Glancing back at her colleague she said faintly, "I'm not sure I want to go back. Not like this."

"You know you have to," he whispered after her as she transfigured into her animagus form.

-BREAK-

The next envelope held the letter marked February 1946. The letter was very short, much like the very first one. Her message may have been short, but the consequence of it was certainly lengthy.

"There was always something that pulled Tom and I together: intelligence and a thirst for knowledge. It was a dangerous combination and ever since our first meeting at the lake all those years ago, we had pushing each other to push the boundaries of our magic. Everyone who was ambitious in this world looked into the darker side of what made up their lives. I was no different, especially when I was with Tom. In this memory, you'll see I did not succeed in mastering this spell at the time. I have only used it a handful of times since then and all of them were over twenty years after this memory takes place. I did not know pain back then. I do now."

_The snow swirled about the streets of Diagon Alley as Minerva walked swiftly through the streets. Her long cloak was pulled tight over her slender body and she kept one hand on her hat to keep it from flying away. She took the stairs quickly down a back alley that Harry knew to be Knockturn Alley. She ignored the catcalls from the local live-in scum and walked with purpose into Borgin and Burkes. _

_"Mrs. Riddle," greeted the man behind the counter, "How are you today?"_

_"Just well, Mr. Burkes." _

_"Tom is down in the basement." _

_"Thank you, sir." She removed her hat to reveal her dark hair to be twisted up in a bun. The large cloak was the next to slide off as she maneuvered through the shop. She opened a small door and walked down the stairs to a large basement that was covered from wall to wall in books and artifacts. Tom sat in the middle of the room at an old desk writing furiously. Minerva rolled her eyes at her husband's intent concentration. _

_"I can come back later if you are busy." His head snapped up at the sound of her voice. His dark eyes were shining with excitement as he stood up from the desk. _

_"No, I just…" He rushed over to her and kissed her briefly on the cheek. "I figured it all out!" _

_"Oh, really?" Minerva watched in amusement as he was practically skipping around the room as he pulled a few books from the shelf. _

_"All magic had some sort of origin. Some sort of creator." His excitement seemed uncharacteristic for the normally serious young man, but he was waving his hands around in enthusiasm as he tried to explain his idea to his wife. "It's not just an incantation or a wand. It's a thought…a process of a thought coming to life." _

_Minerva sat down in the chair at the desk and flipped through his notes. "I took History of Magic, Tom." Shaking his head furiously, he whipped out his wand. _

_"No, no, no. It's more than just the history of how spells came to be. It's about creating the magic, not the spell."_

_"Alright. I'll bite. What have you figured out?" _

_"Latin." She raised an eyebrow and glanced back at the papers. _

_"Latin?" _

_He nodded earnestly. "Any fool can think he has created a spell. But I figured out how to manipulate the magic. I know how to turn someone else's spell into my own." _

_"Impossible." The words came out of Minerva's mouth, but her emerald eyes told that she was fascinated by the concept. She leaned forward in earnest and Tom's smile widened at her interest. _

_"Take out you wand," he flourished his in example, "Use the Cruciatus Curse on me." _

_"What?" She had removed her wand from her robes, but dropped it down to her side at his request. "Tom," she hissed, "That's illegal."_

_He rolled his eyes and motioned towards his chest. "Come on. I promise it'll only hurt for a second." She regarded him nervously, but raised her wand and pointed it directly at him. _

_"Crucio." The red beam shot toward her husband, but he was already chanting in Latin. _

_"Totus meus poena , totus meus moestitia , sileo in meus animus. Totus meus poena, totus meus moestitia, sileo in vestri somes." There was a dark green mist, much like the color of the woman's eyes in front of him, surrounding Tom. In the seconds it took the curse to reach him, the mist had absorbed it, redirected it, and suddenly Minerva was facing the searing red of her own curse. She let out a small cry of pain as it hit her and was brought to her knees, but Tom was quick to end the spell. _

_"See?" He pulled her to her feet and into an embrace, cupping her face in his hands. _

_"Ouch, Tom, you could have told me it was going to rebound." She winced, but leaned into his touch. _

_"But don't you get it? It didn't rebound." His eyes were glittering with power. "I took the spell from you…I made it my own. It was mine to use, mine to direct, my magic." _

_"Merlin, Tom, this is…"_

_"Magic," he whispered back to her. "You have to put yourself in that mindset.'Totus meus poena, totu meus moestitia' roughly translates to 'All my pain, all my sorrow'. You have to feel all that pain and all the sorrow that the spell would have given you and turn it around. Give all your pain to them." _

_"Have you showed this to anyone else?" _

_"Augustus has tried it, but he can't manage the spell." Frowning, Tom turned away from her. "I think he can't harness that feeling; the feeling of pain."_

_"Can I try?" He glanced back and nodded. He scribbled the words down on a piece of paper and handed it over to her. She read it several times, mouthing the words over and over again, committing it to memory. Nodding, she said, "Ok, I'm ready." _

_"Crucio," he murmured. _

_" Totus meus poena , totus meus moestitia , sileo in meus animus. Totus meus poena, totus meus moestitia, sileo in vestri somes." She said quickly, however, the spell made contact and again she was on her knees in pain. Tom pulled the spell as soon as it made contact. "Damn it." _

_He helped her up once more. "Sorry, I thought you had it. You really have to push all those emotions you associate with physical pain back into the spell."_

_"Let me try again." There was determination in her eyes and Tom was quick to encourage her. _

_Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny watched as time after time Tom cast the Cruciatus Curse on his wife and as time after time she failed to redirect the curse. Curiously, the young Lord Voldemort had no intention of harming Minerva. In fact, it seemed as if he actually wanted her to succeed and turn the curse back on him. The memory ended after several attempts and failures. They never saw her complete the spell. _

**Preview: For a Child's Love**

_"No, no, nothing like that. I have something to tell you." She smiled weakly. She reached and grabbed his hand, bringing it down in her lap. "I'm…I'm…pregnant." Tom stared at her blankly and slowly tried to take in her words. _

_"Pregnant." He said the word as if he had never heard it before. _


	14. For a Child's Love

**For a Child's Love**

**A/N:** I'm not going to lie; I had a lot of fun with this chapter. I am looking forward to being a parent someday (though not anytime soon hopefully) and I always saw Minerva as an amazing mother. I could honestly write a story just revolving around Selene. Now that I think about it, when all is said and done, I just might. Anyway, I'm sorry for any OOCness in this chapter…the AUness sort of lends itself to that here, especially with Tom. In regards to the second half of this chapter, I would like to bring attention to the love of mothers. It was a mother's love that saved Harry when he was just a baby: Lily refused to let Voldemort murder her son, instead letting him kill her first in protection of her son, thus allowing Harry to have that protection. It was also a mother's love that saved Harry in the Forbidden Forrest during that final battle. Narcissa knew that the only way she would be able to save her own son is if Harry was dead. She could have cared less about who won the war, only that her child was safe.

Wow, that was a long note. Anyway, here is Chapter 14, 'For a Child's Love'.

"Tom and I never talked about having children in the time we had been dating or when we first got married. I was busy with my studies and he with his job. We had hardly been married a year when I found out I was pregnant. It was definitely unplanned, but we were husband and wife and there was no reason why we should not have children. When I first found out, I was worried about Tom's reaction to the news, but my fears of becoming a mother were swayed by his support of me. Our daughter, Selene, was born on April 3, 1947. I have so many precious memories of Selene growing up and I have narrowed it down to a few short memories."

"He had a daughter…"murmured Harry when Ron finished reading the letter. "There is some part of him somewhere out there."

"Not necessarily," said Ginny, laying her hand over his and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Ron shook his head as he glanced back over McGonagall's words. "I just can't picture him as a father. I mean, what did she call him? Daddy Voldemort?" Hermione huffed from her place across the table.

"I think you are forgetting that this wasn't just his child. McGonagall had a daughter, too. I mean, after everything Voldemort has said and done, we can't see him as a father figure, but I think Professor McGonagall would have made a great mother."

Harry nodded in agreement with Hermione's words but couldn't help but say with apprehension, "Just think about how powerful in child of theirs has to be…" His words hung in the air as an afterthought and one by one the four entered the memory.

_Minerva was sitting cross legged on the couch in the middle of a flat. It was a different space then what they had been living in during school, much larger and very nice. The furniture was simple, but clean and the walls were covered in bookcases. One of the few pictures in the room was from their wedding day. _

_She was fiddling with a quilt that she had laid over her lap and had a very nervous look on her face. Her hair was pulled back in a braid, but there were pieces that had strayed. The front door opened to reveal Tom. He set down his bag and turned to greet her with a smile, but seeing the look on her face, he paused. _

_"Minerva?" He quickly crossed the room to sit down beside her. He put a concerned hand up to her cheek. "Are you alright? Did something happen-"_

_"No, no, nothing like that. I have something to tell you." She smiled weakly. She reached and grabbed his hand, bringing it down in her lap. "I'm…I'm…pregnant." Tom stared at her blankly and slowly tried to take in her words. _

_"Pregnant." He said the word as if he had never heard it before. _

_She brought his hand to her stomach and whispered, "Like a baby. Our baby." Minerva waited with baited breath for his response while he just kept sitting there staring back at her. "Tom?"_

_"Our baby?" his voice cracked when he spoke. "Ours?"_

_"Yes," she smiled. "I know we didn't plan this, but-"_

_"You and I?" He still seemed astonished that they had created something together._

_"Yes, Tom," she laughed earnestly now. "And guess what? It's a girl!" _

_"A girl?" _

_"Can you even say more than two words?" _

_"A girl." Minerva leaned over kissed him on the lips. "We're having a girl." _

_The memory faded and it opened back up to Minerva lying down on the couch her eyes lightly shut. She was startled by the door opening, but once she saw it was her husband, she relaxed again. _

_"Where is Selene?" Tom was staring at her in alarm. _

_"She's finally sleeping…I'm trying to rest," murmured Minerva with her eyes still closed. Tom immediately rushed into the adjoining room and they saw Minerva sigh and roll over off the couch. "Tom, love, she's sleeping." _

_She walked to the doorway of the bedroom with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Leaning her head against the wood of the door, she smiled at the scene in front of her. Tom was hutched over the crib, watching their baby girl sleep soundly. Selene had dark hair covering her small head and looked to be only a couple of months old. _

_"You don't have to watch her every second," she said, walking up behind him to put her arms around his waist. _

_"I know…" Tom still had not removed his eyes from his daughter; his flesh and blood. "But she's so small and helpless." _

_"That's why we're here, my love." He finally turned around at her words and kissed her forehead. "To protect her."_

_The image faded and the four found that Minerva and Tom had moved into what appeared to be a small manor. A young girl about four years old came squealing down the staircase stark naked and soaking wet. Bubbles were floating along behind her, an obvious show of underage magic. Selene was giggling madly and calling back upstairs for her 'Daddy'. Tom appeared, equally wet though he was still clothed, and fuming in frustration. _

_"Selene you get back in that bathroom right now-Ugh!" A few of her rouge bubbles had flown up the staircase to pelt her father. Selene let out a gleeful laugh once more and ran toward one of the doors off to the side of the foyer. "No, Selene! Minerva!" _

_The little girl had managed to pull open the door which earned a shout from her mother. "Selene stop right there!" Upon further inspection, it could be seen that the door she had pulled open was her mother's office. There were books and papers all about and Minerva was standing in the middle of the small office holding out both of her arms as a way to fend off her young daughter. The little girl was creating a puddle at the doorway. Obviously Minerva did not want her office becoming a bath tub. _

_"Come here you little-"_

_"Tom!" warned Minerva, her lips pulled thin, not from anger, but probably from hiding her amusement as her eyes were twinkling with laughter. Selene shrieked as her father scooped her up and summoned a towel to wrap her in. Minerva crossed her arms in mock impatience and said, "Why, would the oh so great Tom Riddle, one of the brightest minds the world has ever seen, unable to give a four-year-old a bath?" _

_Tom huffed at her mocking and responded defensively with, "The bubbles attacked me." _

_"The bubbles attacked you?"_

_"She made them-oh, never you mind." He continued to dry his daughter off and Minerva must have taken pity on him because she cast a drying charm on his wet clothes. _

_"She was actually controlling them?" Tom nodded and looked down at Selene who burst into giggles again. "Well, we knew she was going to be a handful." _

_"She made bubbles attack me. Last week she managed to make her beans disappear. I swear one minute they were there and the next they weren't. And we both know she didn't eat them."_

_"Oh, give up Tom. She's going to keep us on our toes with underage magic. It's not a bad thing." Minerva ushered her family out of the office and began drying the mess Selene had left at the base of the stairs and the rest of the entry hall. Tom was still standing next to the office door with Selene in his arms. He was looking in bewilderment down at his child; she was smiling back up at him like he was a God among humans. _

-BREAK-

Narcissa Malfoy paced outside the door of her own drawing room, hands clasped firmly behind her back and eyes low to the ground. She could hear screaming from the other side of the door; this was a common occurrence in her household these days. Every time the screaming stopped her heart clenched. Narcissa had learned long ago that as long as a person was screaming, it meant they were still alive.

She had lived this life for her entire married life; it was a family affair. Lucius and Bella. Her husband and sister. Narcissa never feared for her sister's safety. At least, not that sister. She had not spoken to Andromeda since the night before her older sister had married the Muggle. Andromeda could be dead and she would never know it. It hurt her heart, but that was a part of life- a part of the choices she could not take back.

Every time the Dark Lord called his followers together she feared for her husband's life. Narcissa herself never branded her body with the Dark Mark. Not that it mattered, for her life was still dedicated to the cause, even if her heart was not. All she ever wanted in life was to be a loving wife and mother. Now she was fighting a war from the inside out. So when Lucius was called behind closed doors and the Dark Lord's wrath was heard, she waited to heal his wounds. When she was younger, she would cry at the sound of her dear husband's pain. Now, she had no feeling; she was steeled with time and jaded by heartache.

Tonight, however, she was having a hard time holding back her tears. Not only was her husband in the room, but her son. Her dear son, Draco. He had the Dark Mark on his arm just like his father; he was there facing the Dark Lord's anger without her protection. Narcissa had always put her family first, but there was nothing in her life more important than her son. Nothing. She would die rather than see him suffer.

Narcissa was so involved in straining her ears for the sound of her son's anguish that she did not hear the click of heals on the stone floor of the hallway. She jumped at the sound of a woman's voice and turned around quickly, wand in hand.

"Are you not allowed in either?" Minerva McGonagall was standing behind her. Narcissa was surprised to see the woman was no longer wearing her normal robes. Instead, the new Mistress of the house was wearing an outfit that would have more commonly found itself on a pureblood wife like Narcissa. A simple corset with silver lacing worn around a satin dress embroidered with a shimmering silver. Tall and thin, Minerva was the epitome of all of her namesake: a goddess of war and wisdom. Though no one could describe the older witch as astonishingly beautiful, she certainly looked the part of a queen.

"No," said Narcissa wearily. She cast a regretful glance back at the door and wrung her hands behind her back. The look did not go unnoticed by McGonagall.

"Draco is in there?" The words came out as a question, but there was really no need for the other woman to answer. "It must be hard, not knowing."

Narcissa stared back at her in silence, but met her with a firm gaze. Suddenly, she turned away, as if she were ashamed. "I tried to be a good mother, you know…"

Minerva seemed startled by her words, but she responded neutrally. "Oh? And who said you haven't been a good mother?"

"My son is about to be tortured by a man who I let into my home. I took away the safe haven for my child. Draco only became a Death Eater to protect our family…he…is so much stronger than I am," she whispered and when she turned back to face her former professor, there were tears in her dark eyes. "I should be protecting him. I tried last year…I did everything that I could and…"

"It wasn't enough," finished Minerva. Tenderly, she reached out for Narcissa's trembling arm. "If there is one thing I can understand, it is what you are going through. I know you won't believe me, but trust me, my dear. I know what it is like to feel you have let your child down and it will destroy you if you let it."

"But what can I do?"

"Draco is still alive and he loves you. All you can do is love him in return." She released her grip on the other woman's arm and looked at the door. Quietly she added, "And ask for help."

Narcissa stared blankly at her for a moment. Then she raised her arm to her face and wiped away her tears and said with an unwavering voice, "Can you help me protect him, Professor?"

"Call me Minerva. I have a feeling we are going to be seeing a lot of one another." After a final glance at the loyal mother, she reached to grasp the door handle. "You may want to make yourself scarce. We wouldn't want anyone to think you had anything to do with this." Narcissa nodded and walked quickly away from the drawing room.

Swinging the doors open, Minerva marched into the room with her head held high and a stern look on her face. Silence met her as she walked through the room. Voldemort glared at her from his place at the head of the room. A man, she could not recognize him from all the blood, was withering at his feet.

"What is the meaning of this Minerva?" She did not flinch at the anger in his voice; she knew she would not suffer his wrath like his followers would. Therefore, she blatantly ignored his question. Scanning the room, she found the person she was searching for.

"Mr. Malfoy!" she snapped. Draco immediately flinched at the sound of his professor's voice. Nervously he stepped forward.

"Yes, Professor?" She could tell he was trying to hide his fear. Not a fear of her, but a fear of the horror he had just witnessed. He had never shown her weakness before and seeing it now spoke volumes of just how far in over his head the poor boy really was.

"If you will come with me, I need to see you for a moment." Draco did not move, but instead cast his eyes in the direction of his father and aunt. Lucius was watching McGonagall intently, but Bellatrix was paying attention to her nephew. Her dark eyes flicked toward Voldemort and Draco immediately understood.

Bowing his head, he asked, "My Lord, may I be excused?" Voldemort hissed in reply and turned his attention back to his victim. McGonagall motioned to the door and Draco immediately followed her towards the exit. Once they had reached the door, the Dark Lord called out to them.

"Do not interrupt me again, Minerva."

"Of course not," was her sweet and simple reply and the door closed behind the professor and her student.

Once they were outside, she watched as the young Malfoy's demeanor changed. Away from Voldemort he was in his element; no longer scared or hesitant. They walked for a couple of steps before he stopped and turned to face her.

"What do you want?" The malice she knew from him was back and he was glaring at her, just like he usually did in the classroom.

"Mr. Malfoy, you and I may never see eye to eye. However, I have known you since the first day you stepped foot into Hogwarts and I needn't remind you that I taught you to use a wand." She stared down at him with her most effective teacher stare, but wasn't surprised when he did not look away. "Do you want your family to survive this war, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco blinked at her question and did not answer. Instead he sneered and turned to walk up a stairway.

"Mr. Malfoy. I am not finished." Grimacing, he turned back from the fourth stair to face her again. "I have taught you for going on seven years now. I saw you more in that time than your own mother. Never once did I lie to you or treat you unfairly, no matter what you think. Do you trust me, Mr. Malfoy? And I want an answer this time."

"Yes, Professor."

"Good. Because sometimes the ally you need is not the one you want."

"What do you mean?"

"This is a war, Mr. Malfoy. Not a school skirmish or a Quidditch match. A man good with a wand may not live to see tomorrow. A man good with his choices can scrape up another day. You, Mr. Malfoy, need to choose whether or not you want your family to survive this war. And if you do, then I need to be someone that you trust completely."

"What can you do?"

"Help you survive." Her emerald eyes held Draco's sad gaze for what seemed like an eternity. Then slowly, he stepped back down to meet her in the hallway. Extending his right hand, he shook her own.

"You promise to keep them safe?" Minerva nodded and he released her hand and walked back up the stairs.

**Preview: **Amor est Vita

_Lying on the grand staircase was Minerva. A ring of fire surrounded her, whipping against what seemed to be an invisible shield that would not allow the flames to touch her body. The heat reflected off her glistening face; her eyes were closed and her body was contorted against the steps. Never before had Harry seen someone so broken. Dead, yes. Horribly mutilated, yes. But seeing someone completely, physically broken, appearing as beautifully tragic as the young woman lying in the flames, was something that would be forever inscribed into his memory. _


	15. Amor est Vita

**Amor est Vita**

**A/N:** I'm trying to get back in my readers' good graces by posting this early. I am going to warn you, this is very intense. And I want to remind you that this story isn't a happy one. It is very dark and the ending may not be what everyone wants. But I felt like, as a writer, I needed to explore this side of my abilities. So I'm sorry if I make you cry, but that was my intention. So, please, tell me what you think. Oh, and if you find yourself confused at the end of this, please be patient, all will be explained in time.

The stack of letters was slowly waning and the next had a full date on it:_ August 17, 1955_. Ginny offered to read and wasted no time undoing the parchment.

"I cannot describe to you the horror contained in this next memory. I even hesitated to give it to you, but I realized tragic and brutal death were nothing new to you. However, I will warn you; this will shock you to your core. It brings tears to my eyes to even write this. The loss I had experienced up to until this day pale in comparison. There is nothing more to say- my pain has no words.

"The second memory marked with this date is in a smaller bottle with a red stopper. Watch this one second. It is the only memory Tom ever gave to me and the memory in itself only proves the hold he has over me. Two pivotal events that would change not only my life, but my death, that happened sequentially. This is the only evidence that Tom Riddle ever truly loved me; all of his heart and soul was poured into me that day. For the first time, you can see him as only a man, stripped down in desperation. People would ask me how I could love him. The more intelligent asked how he could love or if he loved me. This is my only proof of the latter.

"Again, I warn you of the horror the first memory contains. It is not for the faint hearted nor the weak stomached. The events of that day are nailed into my heart and I will forever live in remembrance. I hammer that nail deeper with every breath I take and do not wish to burden you as witnesses, but you must know the exact severity of what happened." Ginny finished, blinking at the intenseness of the words.

"She's serious about this one, isn't she?" Ron looked nervously at the bottle in Hermione's hand as she poured it into the whirling abyss. "Whatya think is in there?"

"Maybe this is when they finally split...I mean that had to be pretty nasty, right?" suggested Ginny, her eyes still sweeping over the letter. Hermione, for the first time, hesitated in giving her opinion, weighing her words carefully.

"I don't think so..." 

"Ginny has a point. I mean Voldemort and McGonagall both have pretty extreme tempers and we've seen them fight before," said Harry quickly.

Licking her lips nervously, Hermione shook her head. "Harry, last year, when Dumbledore was teaching you about Voldemort's life, he never mentioned Professor McGonagall."

"Yeah, but he was probably just trying to protect her reputation. Plus he was teaching me about the Horcruxes , not his love life."

"But he never mentioned Selene." Three sets of eyes bore into her. "And Professor McGonagall never mentions having a daughter, or any children for that matter."

"Who would want to admit they had offspring with You-Know-Who?" asked Ron, laughing nervously at where the conversation was heading. Even Ginny was shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"McGonagall doesn't exactly seem like the kind of person to abandon her only daughter because of who her father is. Quite the contrary. I believe she would have joined the Death Eaters if it was in the best interest of her child." A stunned silence fell over the group.

"Like she did for us," whispered Ginny, tears coming to her eyes.

"Let's just watch the memory," muttered Harry as he bowed his head into the Pensieve.

_August 17, 1955_

_They landed in the master bedroom of the Riddle Mansion. Minerva was at the vanity in a black under dress curling her hair with her wand. She had just finished the last ebony curl when her eight year old daughter ran into the room with a huge smile plastered on her porcelain face. Her dark hair was French Braided down the middle of her back. _

_"Mum, when are we going to Auntie Augusta and Uncle Louie's house?" Chuckling, Minerva set her wand down on the vanity and walked over to the closet._

_"As soon as your father gets home. And Aunt Felicity is bringing a friend to dinner. His name is Jonathon, so be nice." She disappeared into the closet to find something to wear for the evening. In her mother's absence, Selene scrambled forward to snatch up her mother's wand. Squealing, she quickly vacated the room, causing Minerva to poker her head out of her closet at the sound of her daughter's glee. With a shake of her head, Minerva slipped the rest of her deep blue robes over her slender body. _

_"Selene Riddle I am coming down stairs at the count of ten and you better give me back my wand," she yelled sternly as she finished dressing. "One. Two. Three-"_

_A high pitched scream caused Minerva to drop her last earring and sprint to the door and down the hallway. _

_"Selene! What happened?" She had whipped around the corner and to the top of the main staircase before Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny could catch up. "Selene! Oh my-" Whatever she was going to say died on her lips and when the four finally caught up they realized why. _

_Selene was being held at wand point by two crazed looking men. One was much older and balding, making the second one with the wild eyes his son in all probability. The elder was twirling Minerva's wand in his hand. _

_"And to think, I thought disarmin' ya would be the hard part." He grinned wickedly revealing several missing teeth. _

_"That's Marvolo and Morfin Gaunt," whispered Harry in horror. "They are Voldemort's grandfather and uncle." Panic rose in the young child's eyes and it was mirrored in Minerva's own as she stared at her daughter. Surprisingly her voice was calm when she spoke. _

_"Let her go. She's just a child," she pleaded, slowly descending down the stairs, her shaking hand on the railing. "My husband will be home soon."_

_"Aye, we know. Actually, we're kinda hopin' he will."_

_"Please, I'll give you whatever you want, just don't hurt her." Morfin let out a demented laugh and whirled his wand around, setting fire to the drapes and blocking all the exits but the front door with flames. _

_"Mummy!" cried Selene. _

_"Selene, hush now, everything is going to be all right," Minerva soothed and glanced warily at the intruders. _

_"Can you make that promise, Mrs. Riddle?" Marvolo pulled Selene closer, sniffing at her hair. "I can smell the Muggle filth on 'er. Her dirty half-breed father don't deserve to carry on such a prestigious family name." _

_"Tom's family is dead," retorted Minerva steadily. She was still inching step by step down the staircase. The wood work around the drapes had begun to catch fire. It was if the flames had a mind of their own as they crackled dangerously. _

_"His Muggle one is. His mother ruined the grand name of Slytherin by breedin' with such filth. My blood is pure. This one's not." He stuck the tip of his wand deep into the little girl's neck causing her to whimper. Minerva leapt forward, transforming into a cat as she went, only to be thrown against the staircase at the raise of Morfin's wand. The stairs behind her caught fire, adding to the steadily growing red and orange flickering in the room. Hissing, Minerva transformed back into her human form, realizing her Animagus form would do her no good. A sweeping wind flew at Marvolo as she attempted to harness her wandless magic, but his shield charm easily protected him. _

_"Bind her," he snapped at his son, who too eagerly sprouted vines from his wand to wrap around her wrists and legs, pinning her to the stairs. _

_"Please, I beg you, let my daughter go. I'll do anything. Anything you ask just let her go!" Minerva tried cutting through the ropes with what little wandless magic she could but it was to no avail. "Mummy loves you Selene. No matter what happens, Mummy and Daddy love you, my darling. Selene, close your eyes and do whatever I say." _

_"Mummy can't save you now," mocked Marvolo pushing the trembling and tearstained girl out into the middle of the beautiful stone floor. "Crucio!" _

_"NO!" screamed Minerva, the agony in her voice was emphasized by the tears falling down her face. Selene's pitiful screams joined the roar of the fire now consuming the room. Morfin was having a hard time controlling their directionality. "Leave her be!" Slamming her palm against the stair beneath her, Minerva caused the stone underneath Marvolo to crack and in his stumble he lost control of the spell. _

_"Fine bitch," snarled the old man, grimacing in pain from her wandless actions. He turned to the front door, which remained untouched by the raging fire. "Watch her burn."_

_Ropes sprang forward and wrapped around Selene's quivering body. Morfin followed his father, but before shutting the door, he sent a stream of flames at the small gasping body. _

_Screams seemed to echo through the large mansion as Harry quickly turned and buried his head into Ginny's shoulder, bringing her close as she sobbed into his chest. The memory began to fade as Minerva began to lose consciousness. _

As they surfaced back into reality, Hermione ran straight to the sink, wrenching up the contents of her stomach. Ron was shaking so badly he had to lower himself to the tile floor. Realizing his shirt was wet, Harry found the tears weren't all Ginny's; his own cheeks were streaked with tears. Stroking her red hair gently, he pressed his lips to her ear intending to say something comforting but found he was at a loss for words.

"What happened?" Molly had run into the kitchen at the sound of Ginny's sobs and Hermione's regurgitation. "Is everyone okay?" Ever since Ginny's initial disappearance, Molly had been out of sorts and even after her daughter's return, her smiling face was as rare as McGonagall's. She had a frazzled appearance, but nevertheless, she gathered Ginny into her arms and pressed her crying child to her bosom. Her concerned eyes flickered from Hermione's shaking figure to Ron's stock still position to Harry's look of shock and back to her daughter's weeping form.

"You saw her die, didn't ya?" Harry's attention slowly switched from Ginny to Mad-Eye's voice. He, Remus, and Tonks were standing at the kitchen door. Fred pushed his way through the married couple to crouch next to his brother.

"It was awful," choked out Hermione. She too sank to the floor after washing the remainder of the bile from her mouth. Ron had finally snapped out of his own trance at his brother's prodding and crawled closer to Hermione to place a hand on top of her own.

"She was never the same," whispered Alastor whose eyes were lost in his own memory.

"How do you go on after watching your daughter be murdered like that?" asked Ginny, picking up her head, but not untangling herself from her own mother's protecting arms.

"Who?" prompted Tonks, her light pink hair fading to brown at the down trodden mood of the room. "McGonagall?" Harry nodded.

"She had a daughter, Selene, who was murdered when she was eight. It was terrible."

"And Professor McGonagall was forced to watch the entire thing..."whispered Hermione. She had curled her body into Ron's tall frame.

"You need to finish it." Alastor said insistently. "There is more to that day. Selene's death was tragic and Minerva lost everything that day. Trust me- I actually got to spend time with the girl. Held her two days after she was born. Beautiful child. Full of life. But you need to finish the memory. Don't tell me she didn't put it in there..."

"There is a second part, but maybe we should take a break."

"How'd you think she got out of there?" The uneasy of the kitchen was evident, but Moody's tone was serious.

"Its fine, Harry, we can watch it." Ron helped Hermione to her feet and Ginny kissed her mother's cheek before joining the others. Taking a deep breath, Harry poured the memory into the pensive. Giving one last annoyed look to Mad-Eye, he lowered his head into the basin.

_When they entered the memory, Tom Riddle was sprinting down a pebbled pathway toward the billowing smoke that clouded the setting sun. It was no surprise to them to see the house in flames, but the future Dark Lord seemed to be in a panic. Jogging slightly to keep up, they followed him into the burning house. Riddle was pushing the flames away with his wand, bending them against the walls to make a pathway. _

_"Minerva? Selene?" he called out into the dark smoke. Riddle stopped suddenly when the burned remains of his only daughter were visible. There was no chance of life in the corpse. While Tom could not take his eyes off Selene's body, none of his four unseen guests could bear to glance in that direction. _

_Harry faced the memory of Tom Riddle in curiosity. The shock in the young Voldemort's eyes, however there was no horror, no pain, and no trace of sadness. Lord Voldemort could not feel those emotions. Just as Harry believed he had been right about Tom Riddle's loveless character, the young man called out to his wife. _

_"Minerva!" Though his eyes showed no emotion at the notion of his young daughter's demise, his voice betrayed his every thought. There was fear in the way he said her name so desperately. _

_Pulling himself away from Selene, Tom continued to search the entry hall. Lying on the grand staircase was Minerva. A ring of fire surrounded her, whipping against what seemed to be an invisible shield that would not allow the flames to touch her body. The heat reflected off her glistening face; her eyes were closed and her body was contorted against the steps. Never before had Harry seen someone so broken. Dead, yes. Horribly mutilated, yes. But seeing someone completely, physically broken, appearing as beautifully tragic as the young woman lying in the flames, was something that would be forever inscribed into his memory. _

_"My Minerva," Tom murmured as he choked on her name. The shield wavered as he stepped through it. He knelt beside her fragile lifeless body and cut away the ropes that held her prisoner. Slipping his arms beneath her, Tom gathered his wife in his arms, cradling her gently. _

_As he exited the house and laid her on the green lawn the familiar sound of Apparation could be heard at the property line. Several men came running up pathway in old Ministry of Magic uniforms. Shouts of orders were being given, but the young man kneeling next to the unresponsive woman paid them no heed. His wand kept running over her, but nothing seemed to be happening. _

_"He's running a diagnostic spell," said Hermione, a hand slightly over her gaping mouth. "Nothing is happening. She's dead!" _

_"She can't be dead!" Ron was thoroughly confused and Harry could not be more on his side. There were no spells to bring back the dead. Dead was dead. His parents, Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore- they were all dead and there was nothing that could bring them back. _

_"Mr. Riddle, she's gone, she's dead," one of the Ministry Officials was standing over the two of them, but Tom stubbornly shook his head. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and pointed his wand at her heart. _

_"Amor est vita. Vita est amor. Sino meus amor tribuo vos vita."A golden glow encompassed them both, sending the Ministry official stumbling back in shock. The ground started to shake, but Tom kept his wand pointed steadily. Then, as the glow ebbed, Minerva's chest moved ever so slightly. Tom bent slowly forward and kissed her lips tenderly; his hands were shaking when he pulled her limp, but breathing, body to his chest and began rocking her slowly. _

**Preview: **Where Her Soul Belongs

_It took him a moment to reply, "We cannot live in the past, Minerva. Could one little girl make that much difference in the world?" Tom's words hit home and the woman standing in front of him closed her eyes in pain. The tracks her tears had left remained as she had not bothered to wipe them away. Maybe he would feel her pain. Just maybe. _

_"And if moving on from the past means moving apart?" _

_"Then farewell, my love."_


	16. Where Her Soul Belonged

**Where Her Soul Belonged**

This letter was titled _May 1956_ and it was Ron's turn to read again. "After Selene died, Tom and I found it hard to move on. In a way, I guess we found it difficult to move on in the same direction. I grieved for the loss of my only child and I will admit that I changed dramatically after what took place that day. I was not as attentive to Tom and I had no desire for anything for a while. I found myself in the same deep, dark, depressing hole that my own mother had been in and that scared me. Just as my mother drove me away, I was pushing Tom away. They say it is common, that after a child's death, the couple finds they are unable to continue a relationship.

"For Tom and I, the situation was completely different. Augusta and Louis took us in after Selene was murdered, because I was unable to live in the house we once had called home. Tom had other friends, other followers is the more correct term, that he spent a considerable amount of time with. I thought at first it was his way of grieving for her. Years later, I would realize that the only emotional attachment Tom ever had to Selene is that she was a part of he and I. However, back then, I was confused by his frustration with me and it led to us separating.

"I never asked for a divorce from Tom. To this day, I remain Minerva Riddle. I am his wife by marriage and my heart will always belong to the Tom Riddle I fell in love with. Lord Voldemort was a creature that I never saw in him, but I always knew rested somewhere inside. I do believe that Tom was capable of loving me back; not only did he save my life, but in his quest to gather followers, he has never once approached me nor has he threatened my life. This memory is the day I left him. Not the last time I saw him, but the day I let go of our marriage."

_Minerva looked more like the woman they all knew so well. She was standing in the grand living room of a gothic mansion looking in every sense like she belonged there. Hair pulled back in an elegant French twist with heavy emerald robes, she appeared a queen among her possessions. There was a black grand piano untouched near the center of the room and all of the ornaments seemed to be placed strategically around the stoic center piece. Her stiff posture was the only evidence she did not belong to the room. _

_"So this is it?" His voice pulled her out of her thoughts, but she did not turn to face him. Instead, she approached the piano and ran her fingers ever so softly across the ivories. Tom Riddle stood in the doorway; stone arches reigned above him. He was truly a king in his own castle. "You are just going to leave?"_

_"Do you think anyone ever plays this?"  
><em>

_"No, and I honestly do not care about the bloody piano," he said exasperated. Minerva straightened her back and quickly turned to look at him. _

_"Then what do you care about? Because it is certainly not me." Her voice was solid and smooth and there was no mistaking her point. "You should remember that you are not my master, you are my husband. And even though those men treat you like a God, I have a news flash for you: you are not one. I did not marry you to serve some higher purpose or whatever it is you keep rambling on about. This is not the man I married."_

_"Do you not want to be with me? Did we not promise to love each other until death?" Tom's voice had an odd edge to it as he stared at her. He still had not moved from entering the room, clearing expecting her to gravitate to him. The empty space between them was a testament to the stubborn wills arguing. _

_"Love has nothing to do with it Tom." Minerva closed her eyes and desperately tried to find a better way of explaining it. "Passion was never our problem; loving you was never my problem. I will always love you, Tom."_

_A tense silence settled upon the room and the sound of voices could be heard up the stairs. Minerva slipped off her wedding ring and glanced down painfully at the silver object. Clutching it firmly in her hand she forced herself to walk over to him. Tom never made a move as she approached him and reached for his hand. Spreading his pale fingers wide, she slipped the ring into the palm of his hand, but her eyes never reached above the tie around his neck. Just as she turned away, he abruptly brought up his other hand to catch her face. Cupping it stiffly, he forced her to look at him. _

_"Keep it. You'll want it to remember someday what you left behind." Tom conjured a small vial out of thin air and raised his wand to his temple. Pulling a misty memory from his hairline, he bottled it up, placing a red stopper on top. "And this, to make sure you never doubted my intentions."_

_"You will let me walk away?" Absentmindedly, she allowed him to give her the ring and mysterious bottle and tears ran unchecked down her cheeks. "You would let me walk away from us?" _

_"You and I both know I cannot stop you. Why should I try?" His cold eyes stared back at her. There it was. The part of him she could never penetrate; the side of him he presented to everyone else. Now, she was just like everyone else. "I lost any hope of keeping you the day we laid Selene in the ground."_

_"If she was here right now, would it make a difference?" All of the air seemed to be sucked out of the room in an instance. Magic pulsed between them as they stared at the life they were giving up. _

_It took him a moment to reply, "We cannot live in the past, Minerva. Could one little girl make that much difference in the world?" Tom's words hit home and the woman standing in front of him closed her eyes in pain. The tracks her tears had left remained as she had not bothered to wipe them away. Maybe he would feel her pain. Just maybe. _

_"And if moving on from the past means moving apart?" _

_"Then farewell, my love."_

_All Minerva could manage was a stiff nod and she pocketed her wedding ring, wiped the wet from her face, and walked swiftly to the door. As she touched the ornate handle he called after her. For one moment she allowed herself to think he was calling her back; that he was capable of loving her once again; that he was not turning into a creature she did not know._

_"Do you love me?" It was an odd question. One that Tom Riddle had never asked of his wife. She knew then he would never come after her. As long as she still loved him, he won. As long as he knew that her heart stayed with him, he came out on top. Every angry word or hateful curse she could hurl at him could not bring him off his throne. Without turning around, she answered him._

_"Always, Tom. I will always love you." She could allow him to have that power over her. There was no use in denying where her soul belonged. _

When they came out of the Pensive, there were no words to be said. They all knew this would come. McGonagall had to have left Tom Riddle, because he had to become Lord Voldemort and she had to become the esteemed, loyal, righteous Transfiguration Professor they all loved. And yet, it was painful to watch her give up the love that once was.

"That's not what I expected…"

"I agree, Ginny, but now I'm not sure what I expected." Harry drummed his fingertips on the table, deep in thought.

"I thought they would have a big fight or something," said Ron. "But that was so calm. I mean, expect for the part with her crying, but still…they just decided to end it as if it was perfectly normal."

"But it wasn't normal. They both clearly still loved each other, but had grown so far apart." Hermione shook her head and let out a sigh.

The kitchen had grown quiet, something that had been happening very often in the Weasley household. Even with the excitement of the upcoming wedding, there was always a somber mist settling about the house. This was still a war and people were still dying. Harry picked up the next letter and began to read.

"I applied to teach at Hogwarts in late November of 1956. Professor Dumbledore interviewed me for the Transfiguration position, as Headmaster Dippet was of ill health. It was no secret that Albus would be becoming Headmaster soon, which is why they were interviewing for the Transfiguration post. Albus was always a true believer in second chances. There was no question that I had always been a favorite of his, but we had little contact over the years after I married Tom. Everyone said I was shoo-in for the job, being as I had studied under Griselda for many years and had excelled in the subject when I was at school. I, however, had my doubts. I was unsure of how Albus would receive me. I don't know why I was afraid, perhaps it was just that I always thought he was disappointed in my marriage to Tom and perhaps now he would be disappointed that I had let our marriage fail. Albus had a forgiving heart, one that some people took for granted, but I have never met a soul that believed in me as much as he did."

_Minerva walked swiftly through the halls of Hogwarts. She looked very thin in her green cloak and her heals clacked along the stone floor. Even though it had been over ten years since her last time in the castle, she knew exactly how to get to Professor Dumbledore's office. When she arrived at his door, she slipped off the pointed hat on her head to reveal a tight knit bun and rapped on the door with her other hand. _

_"Come in." Without hesitation, she grasped the handle and pushed the door open. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk on the far side of the room. There was an empty chair on the other side of the desk, which is where Minerva took her seat. He didn't say anything until she was completely seated with her hat in her lap and hands folded over the hat. _

_"Mrs. Riddle, I must say I was surprised to get your owl." Dumbledore looked up from his work to the young woman seated before him. There was no twinkle in his eye; no trace of admiration for his once favorite student. _

_"I needed a change of pace and scenery, sir." _

_"With all of your training, do you not feel you may be a little overqualified?" _

_Minerva stared evenly back at him. "No more than yourself, sir." At her cheeky words, a smile played out across the older wizard's lips and he sat back in the chair with a familiar twinkle in his blue eyes. _

_"Armando will be retiring at the beginning of December. When will you be able to start?" _

_"As soon as possible, sir." She glanced down at her hat and ran her fingers along the brim. "It is customary for Professors to stay at Hogwarts, correct?" _

_Dumbledore nodded as his expression turned into one of concern. "My dear, I do not believe I have completely expressed my condolences for young Selene's tragic death, I-"_

_Minerva held up a hand to stop him, saying, "No need, sir. I received your letter. My apologies for not writing back." Clearly, she did not wish to speak of her daughter and Dumbledore did not push the subject. _

_"I am just letting you know my door is always open."_

_"Thank you, sir." _

_"And, Minerva, stop calling me sir. You are no longer my student." _

_"Well then, thank you…" She paused as she regarded him slightly, "Albus." _

_"I will send you an owl with your starting date." He stood up and extended his hand across the desk. She shook it and turned for the door. "Good luck, Professor Riddle." _

_Minerva stopped in her tracks. Turning around she fitted the hat on her head. With her hair pulled up and the serious look on her face, she was identical to the woman they knew. The look she shot in Dumbledore's direction was serious and final. _

_"McGonagall. My name is Professor McGonagall." _

**Preview: Painful Confessions**

_"This is pain!" His voice was raised, a sign he was slowly losing his composure. "And pain is all you will ever be able to feel Minerva. Every man who suffers under my wand may beg for death. Every child that cries as my mark is placed over their home can fear their own demise. Every witch, wizard, and Muggle will associate death with the name Lord Voldemort. They can all see their death at my hand. But you my dear, will never be able to escape life. For, as long as my heart beats, yours will as well." He released her roughly and she seemed to lose her Gryffindor bravery for a moment as her green eyes filled with fear. _


	17. Painful Confessions

**Painful Confessions**

Hermione walked into the room that Harry and Ron were sharing with the Pensive floating behind her. Ginny came in behind her and shut the door. Harry pushed one of the beds over to the far side of the small room to make room for the stone basin. The four sat in a circle around the Pensive. They had been shunned from the kitchen to the boys' room, because Bill and Fleur's wedding was tomorrow. The Delacours had arrived this morning; therefore Mrs. Weasley had forbid them to come downstairs unless they were going to help with the decorations.

"This is the last one. October 1957," said Ginny as she picked up the remaining vial.

"But there are two letters…" Ron read the titles of both and turned to Harry. "The last one is addressed to Harry." The redhead handed to last letter to Harry with a wary look and the other to his sister to read. Harry flipped over the letter in his hand as if to open it, but must have thought better of it, because he placed it in his pocket and nodded to Ginny to continue.

Opening up the letter she took a deep breath and began reading. "My first year teaching was the most wonderful experience. I needed something to fill the void that losing Selene had created and while I can never replace my beautiful daughter, I have gained many precious children over the years. I never knew I was meant to be in a classroom until fate brought me there. My students and the special people I worked with became my family, a family I so desperately needed. I still think of Selene and I guess my guilt will never truly fade, but I have learned to love others as well.

"As you probably know, Tom applied for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position once more, only to be turned down by Albus. To this day, I do not know if that decision was based on the fact he felt Tom was not suited to teach or if he was only protecting me. In my heart, I know it was the latter, but it cannot be denied that Tom would have never been able to reach the hearts of students. I ran into him that evening that he came in for an interview. And as much as Albus was trying to protect me, I also believe he set me up that night. Tom had a lot to say to me that night, but I believe the significance of the memory is the second half."

_Minerva was walking leisurely through a corridor and as she turned a corner, she found herself face to face with Albus Dumbledore and Tom Riddle. There was an awkward pause before Tom spoke. _

_"Minerva." _

_"Tom."_

_The hallway seemed incredibly small as they stood facing one another. Dumbledore was looking airily between the two of them, as if they had never met before. Minerva sent a nervous glance at her employer who quickly stepped in. _

_"Tom was just here to interview for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position."_

_"Which, regrettably, I did not receive," murmured Tom, looking his estranged wife up and down before turning his attention back to the Headmaster. "Thank you Professor Dumbledore, but I believe I can see myself out." Albus cast a glance to the Transfiguration Mistress and was met with a brief nod. _

_"Good day, Mr. Riddle." With that, he made his exit, leaving the two alone in the hallway. Tom stood stock still with a stiff back, and while Minerva met his gaze with defiance, she was nervously wringing her hands behind her back. Neither seemed to want to start the conversation, but finally Minerva let her question slip off of her tongue. _

_"Why are you here?" _

_"To take care of business." Simple. And he did not seem to be in the mood to elaborate. She could not help but notice he wore very expensive dress robes. Something they would have never been able to afford. _

_"Why? You were never interested in teaching," she said accusingly. _

_"Hogwarts means much more to me than a school. Perhaps one day you will understand, Minerva." Pulling out a pocket watch, he gave a fake sigh and said, "I really must be on my way." _

_"I'm not going to stop you," she sneered. Tom's face contorted slightly. _

_"You would do well to return to me, Minerva." _

_"And why is that?" _

_"You teaching; you being here; you hiding behind Dumbledore is a disgrace to your magic." He turned to her in earnest, stepping in intimately close. She did not flinch at his affront, but stared back in equal venom. Gone was the carefree schoolgirl, gone was the young woman in love, gone was the mother and lover. Gone was Minerva Riddle. Professor Minerva McGonagall was as hard as steel: unbreaking, unyielding, and unfeeling. _

_"Leave me, Tom. I have no interest in Dark Magic," she spat and raised her arms to push him away. Instead he grabbed her forearms with a scowl. _

_"Why do you waste it? Why do you fear what you could become?" Harry felt a surge of protectiveness for his Head of House as she struggled to free herself from his iron grasp. Tom's grip was bruising and she gasped a bit in pain. "Do you feel that, Minerva? That is pain-"_

_"Let me go!" At her interruption, Tom shoved her against the stone wall. Next to Harry, Hermione let out a small whimper. Ron unconsciously placed his arm around her shoulder. _

_"This is pain!" His voice was raised, a sign he was slowly losing his composure. "And pain is all you will ever be able to feel, Minerva. Every man who suffers under my wand may beg for death. Every child that cries as my mark is placed over their home can fear their own demise. Every witch, wizard, and Muggle will associate death with the name Lord Voldemort. They can all see their death at my hand. But you my dear, will never be able to escape life. For, as long as my heart beats, yours will as well." He released her roughly and she seemed to lose her Gryffindor bravery for a moment as her green eyes filled with fear. _

_"Leave me alone, Tom." Minerva's voice was weak and tears were threatening to fall. _

_"Don't you understand, you foolish woman? I will never be able to leave you alone!" He quickly drew his wand and placed it at her pale collar bone; his face flushed with adrenaline. "I am your life! As long as I live, so will you! I saved your life with my own!" Tearing himself away from her, Tom turned and stormed down the hallway. Minerva took a moment to compose herself before shouting after him. _

_"We are all human, Tom. Someday we will die!" _

_The hair on the back of Harry's neck stood up as Tom Riddle turned slowly towards her from his position at the base of a staircase. A wicked grin spread across his malevolent face at her words. The laugh that came from his lips was no longer Tom Riddle's. Lord Voldemort had shed that shell. Just as Minerva Riddle had traded her name, Tom Riddle had abandoned his. _

_"Ah, but there is a flaw in your logic. I plan on living forever." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small crown, he finished, "And I am already paving my way to immortality."_

_As soon as Tom turned the corner, she transfigured into her cat form and sped off down the hallway. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had to run to keep up with the fast moving tabby. The memory flickered around them as they fell further behind. They finally caught up with her as she transformed back into her human form as she shouted the password to the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore was standing behind his desk putting books on the shelf when the distraught woman flung open his door. _

_"Are you mad at me, my dear?" he asked without turning around. When he did not receive an answer, he finally turned to face her. Upon seeing her pale and shaking figure, he moved around the desk in record speed to be by her side. When he reached out for her, however, she pulled away._

_"Are you trying to test me? To see where my loyalties are?" her voice was low and carefully controlled. It was evident she was trying to hold back the whirlwind emotion that were attempting to control her. _

_"Minerva-"_

_She held up a hand to stop him. "No. I do not care what you-" _

_"Minerva, wait, you have to understand what he has been doing since you left. Tom Riddle has always had a flair for dark magic and Lord Voldemort is taking that even further." _

_"You think I don't know," she whispered harshly. "I know better than anyone what he is capable of!" There was a bite in her voice as it rose and she looked dangerously at Albus. _

_"I just had to be sure he would not try to recruit you." Albus had a calm voice, but there was a storm in his eyes. _

_"No, you had to be sure I would not go with him," she hissed back. "You are a fool Albus Dumbledore. You have no idea what he is capable of. And you are a fool to think I have a choice in all of this. I walked away from him because I refuse to be his pawn. Do not make the same mistake. I will not be used." _

_"You always have a choice," replied Albus gently. Minerva's eyes flashed in anger. _

_"I have no choice. Tom will always have power over me." Flipping out her wand, which caused Albus to flinch, she pointed at the door. "Accio Tom's memory." After a few seconds, the office door opened and a small vial with a red stopper flew into her hand. "I should have been buried next to my daughter. I am dark magic and Lord Voldemort is my keeper. _

_She held out the vial and Albus took it tentatively. He did not take his eyes off of her when he walked slowly over to the pensive and poured the gaseous liquid in. He lowered his head and slipped into the memory._

_As he watched it, Minerva stood stock still in the same place he left her. With her eyes closed she took a couple of deep breathes, calming herself. For her four students watching her stand alone, all they wanted to do is reach out and comfort them. _

_Albus pulled himself from the memory with a grave look on his face. If it was possible, her body grew even more still under his gaze. Then, without words, he crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her. Minerva leaned into his embrace and finally let her tears fall. As they stood there, her tears became sobs and he held her until they were spent. Once she fell silent, he pulled her face to look at him and kissed her on both cheeks. _

_"It is because we love, Minerva, that we feel pain. Love is keeping you alive, not a curse." _

_"That's not what it feels like…" she stuttered and pulled a handkerchief from her robes and wiped away her tears. _

_"Do you know why I refused to give you away at your wedding?" Dry-faced, but still red from crying, Minerva looked at him in confusion. Taking her silence as permission to continue, he said, "I always felt a special connection to you. You were so much like me when I was younger, but it was how you were different from my own self that drew me to you. I knew you were going to do great things one day. _

_"As selfish as I am, I guess I wanted you to myself. I wanted you to have someone in your life that could love you for your heart…and I did not think Tom was that person for you. However, I was wrong. The spell he used to bring you back could only work if his heart and soul were truly in love with you. In his own way, he has always wanted to protect you and let you become as powerful as you were supposed to be. Why else would he let you go?"_

_"I loved him…"_

_"And you still do." Albus' eyes were weary and dark with emotion. Silence fell between them for a few minutes as they stood there taking in what had just transpired. Suddenly, she broke the silence. _

_"He will lead us to war, won't he?" Seeing Albus' nod of confirmation, she cleared her throat and said firmly, "Then you are going to need my help. What do you know about Horcruxes?" _

_Albus looked at her curiously and said, "I know the basics. After a completely horrific and purposeful act, one that is terrible enough to split the soul, the piece of the soul is placed in some sort of object to preserve the soul." _

_"He has made at least one. I know he spoke to Professor Slughorn about creating more than one." _

_"At least one? You mean he intends to make more?" Minerva nodded stiffly. Albus looked thoughtfully towards the fire place. "To split the soul into more than two pieces. It would be the ultimate way of protecting oneself." _

_"He's looking for a way to become immortal." _

_"Then we have to stop him," he said. _

_Again, she gave a stiff nod, but this time she shut her eyes to hold back tears that were once again threatening to form. "We are going to need help." _

_"I've been thinking of forming a small group of people to get a head start on the war on the horizon. How do you feel about the name 'Order of the Phoenix'?" _

**A/N:** I felt like I needed to put this at the end this time because there will not be a preview. Anyway, this is the last of the memories Minerva left for Harry. There will be more memories for you, but not in this form. From now on, we move forward more quickly in time. I will not be going into great detail about what Harry, Ron, and Hermione are doing since you already know that from JKR. Any way that I change JKR's master plan, I will put in the story, but besides that, you can pretty much assume it's how it was in the book. Also we are at the end of what I had pre-written. I still intend on having a chapter up every week or so, but I do have a very busy schedule, so I won't make any promises. Anyway, let me know if you have any comments or questions. You guys (and gals) are the best!

**Preview: ****Untitled**

Bill and Fleur become husband and wife. Alastor shares a memory with Harry, Hermione, and Ron before Death Eaters attack at the wedding.


	18. Fallen

**Fallen**

**A/N: **I have no good excuse for not updating before this. My computer did not break down and even though I did have a very challenging week of finals, I recovered and had plenty of time to start writing again. I had a mild case of writers block for this chapter. When this happens, I like to just write pointless drabbles that usually do not get posted. However, one of those little pieces grabbed hold in my brain and I lost my ability to form coherent chapters for this story. However. I have prevailed. And while that little drabble that caused so much trouble may end up posted on this site, I have returned to writing Harry Potter. So curse me and drag my name through the mud, but please, do it in a review and at least tell me what you thought of this chapter.

Songbook is back, and here is Chapter 18 of _Amor Est Vita_, Fallen.

Harry had not been to many weddings in his lifetime. Actually, now that he thought about it, he did not believe he had even been to a single one. However, he figured that most Muggle weddings were a little different than the wedding Bill and Fleur Weasley just had. Currently, he and Ron were sitting in a corner of the reception as everyone was celebrating around them.

Personally, Harry did not understand why everyone thought weddings were so much fun. Of course, that could be because he was wearing a disguise. And it would be odd for a random member of the Weasley family to be slow dancing with Ginny every other song. Currently his girlfriend was sitting with Luna Lovegood at a table.

"I never want to get married," muttered Ron. Harry nodded, but not so much in agreement as he was imaging Ginny in a white gown walked down the aisle.

"You'll change your mind." The two jumped at the sound of Moody's voice behind them. His dress robes were old, but at least he had made the effort to dress up for the occasion. His magical eye was flitting around the room, taking in every guest as they drank and danced.

"You were married?" asked Ron. His attention was clearly on Hermione who was walking gracefully towards them in a short red dress.

"Yes."

"To Rheanna?" Moody nodded at Harry's question and took a sip from his flask. Hermione must have sensed the seriousness of the conversation, because she slipped into her seat in silence. Harry nodded at her and asked gently, "When did she die?"

"1962." There was a deep silence before he continued. "Actually the day I lost Rhea was the last time Minerva and I spoke for a very long time."

"Which is why she didn't notice that Barty Crouch impersonated you in our fourth year," said Hermione gently, immediately picking up on the conversation.

Again he nodded. "She just assumed I was distancing myself because I was still angry. Of course, I didn't stay angry for thirty years. Eventually, it just became a matter of pride and she was doing just fine without me." The four fell silent. Moody took another swallow from his flask and studied them closely.

"I can show you," he said gruffly. Three confused sets of eyes stared at him. "The memory. I can show you the memory. Since you've been watching them all."

"That would be wonderful. The pensive is still in Ron's closet. He can go get it and meet us in the hallway." Hermione smiled at him and nudged Ron with her arm. Grudgingly, the red head stood from the table and started moving towards the house.

Harry, Hermione, and Moody were close behind him, but there was no chatter between them as they left the tent. Ron clumsily floated the pensive out of his room and down the stairs of his home to a hallway that was near the back door. They could hear the music from the tent and the laughter and shouting from the party goers.

Moody reached to his temple and pulled the memory, letting it float onto the surface of the pensive. "You can't live with regrets. Otherwise you won't ever live at all. There are only two things I regret in life. One of them was not coming home early the day Rhea died. The second was letting Minerva down." Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered them memory.

_A thirty something year old Alastor Moody stumbled up to a small Victorian styled house with blue shutters on a street of similar houses. He banged on the front door of the two story home continuously until a man about his age answered the door. _

_"Alastor-"_

_"Where is she, Louis?" Alastor barged pass the calm Louis Longbottom into the entry hall. Louis shut the door quietly as Alastor demanded once more, "Where is she? I've been to her house and Felicity's. She has to be here." _

_"Alastor, calm down," replied his friend. "You're drunk and-"_

_"Don't tell me to calm down, not when your wife and son are still alive and well," growled Alastor as he took a threatening step towards Louis. "She has to answer for what he's done!" _

_There was the clicking of heals on the hard wood floor as Augusta Longbottom came down the hallway. "What in Merlin's name is going on? You've woken Frank and he's crying again." Taking sight of Alastor in her entry hall, she put a hand to her mouth and spoke a soft, "Oh." _

_Louis sighed and glanced at his wife. "He wants to speak to Minerva." Tears formed in Augusta's eyes and she took a step forward to embrace Alastor, but he shook her off. _

_"I don't need your pity," he snarled. _

_"He's been drinking," whispered Louis. _

_"Damn right I have been. Don't talk about me like I ain't standing right here." The couple exchanged a glance. _

_The cries of their five-year old son grew louder. Minerva was cradling the screaming toddler in her arms as she came down the hallway. Her hair was swept back in a bun and she was wearing a Hogwart's crest on the brooch that fastened her cloak. She had a grave look on her face and her eyes seemed hollow. While Augusta's eyes echoed the sorrow of the loss of her friend, Minerva seemed unmoved by Alastor's presence and Rheanna's death. _

_"Perhaps we should speak privately," she said evenly as she handed Frank over to his mother. Augusta gave her a desperate look before taking her son and leaving the hall. _

_Louis shook his head, "I'm staying here. Either that or I want both of your wands." Alastor glared at his friend and back at Minerva. _

_"Why would she have any desire to kill me? Hell, maybe I'll do the job for her. She can take all the credit and be welcomed back into her husband's open arms." He spread his arms wide in mockery and smiled at her flinch at the mention of her husband. _

_"Alastor you have to know I've had no contact with Tom…" The mention of his name sparked an outburst from Moody and he lumbered towards her, only to find a very serious Louis blocking her path. _

_"Come on, mate, you're drunk and grieving. We are all shocked and upset about Rhea's death. That's why Minerva is here. She has someone covering her classes at-" _

_"Get off me," spat Alastor, his disgusted eyes never leaving her darkened emerald ones. Louis took a hesitant step back. _

_"Rhea was my friend too," Minerva whispered. This only seemed to enrage him more, but she stood her ground. Alastor was trying to battle his sorrow, anger, and despair along with the large amount of alcohol that was raging through his system all at the same time. _

_"How dare you!" He stumbled forward a grabbed her shoulders roughly. Louis tried to intervene, but Minerva shook her head. "I loved her. She was my entire world. I have dedicated everything to protecting her. And he- he took it all. He took it all!" _

_She turned her face to hide the tear that slipped past her defenses. Pulling herself together, she murmured, "You have every right to blame me." _

_"No," said Louis. "This is ridiculous, Alastor, she had nothing to do with this. Tom acted on his own accord."_

_Alastor did not seem to hear him and continued to ramble on, still grasping her tightly. "You knew. You knew the monster he was. And you loved him. Rhea was pure and beautiful. I loved her. I tried to tell you he was no good. But you didn't listen. You nurtured the murderer in him-"_

_"Alastor you are out of line," barked Louis, clearly concerned about the situation that was slowly getting out of hand. Again his words went unheeded. His concern was not just for the distraught widower, but also for Minerva who was allowing his rage to denounce her. _

_"So you can take your husband and go to hell. You and Lord Voldemort. Go lay in the bed you made, m'Lady. Because of you, mine is empty." He released her and turned around violently. In his drunken state he ran into a coat rack, knocking it to the ground. He cursed darkly and pushed Louis away once more as the other man tried to help. _

_"I left him, Alastor. A long time ago. You know that…" whispered Minerva. "He isn't the man I married." _

_As Alastor reached the door, he turned his head back at her words. "No. He is. He has always been that creature. He just got tired of hiding it. And once Selene died and you left him, he no longer had to hide it. Everything he does, every person he kills, Rhea: they are all blood on your hands." _

The three exited the memory with similar looks of shock. Harry look from the pensive to Moody. Behind every scar and all the wrinkles on the elder man's face were years of pain and the worn look of a guilty survivor. The name 'Mad-Eye' did not even begin to describe the madness within. Alastor Moody was truly broken, hiding behind his wand and the thought of a fight.

"She thinks this is all her fault," whispered Hermione. She could feel the bile in the back of her throat as she realized her Professor's true place in this war. Even after all the memories McGonagall had provided them with, she had still thought McGonagall was just trying to help them win the war. But there was so much more to it. McGonagall was on an impossible mission to right what she did wrong; to avenge every death that she felt responsible for.

"Aye. And that is all my fault. Dumbledore tried to tell me she always had those thoughts in her head. Always thought she did the wrong thing. Selene's death and her leaving him. Doesn't make me feel any better. I'm still the catalyst that brought her to go this far."

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but there was a loud bang and subsequent screaming coming from the wedding tent. They all rushed to the door of the Burrow to see part of the tent on fire and people apparating away. Death Eaters challenged Aurors and members of the Order in the middle of the chaos.

Moody turned and pushed them back into the Burrow as spells came flying their way. Shouts of recognition of both Hermione and Ron (Harry was still disguised as a family member) flew through the Death Eaters and the closest ones headed in their direction.

"Go, get out of here, I'll hold them off!" he shouted. Hermione pulled on Ron and Harry's sleeves as Death Eaters broke through the door. The last thing Harry, Hermione, and Ron saw as they disapperated was Alastor Moody locked in combat with at least five Death Eaters.

-BREAK-

It had been three days since Bill and Fleur's wedding. Hermione had brought them to Grimmauld Place. The house had collected even more dust since it's abandonment after Dumbledore's death. Hermione was trying to cook for all three of them, Harry was extremely moody in the confined space, and Ron was going crazy for news of his family. There was no plan. It was in this time they remembered how very close to children they were. Hardly old enough to be fighting this war on their own; but they also remembered they were the only ones who could stop Lord Voldemort for good.

A commotion at the door brought them to their feet and wands drawn, they met their intruder in the hallway. Remus Lupin raised his arms in surrender at the sight of them. He looked drawn and tired and there were telling bags under his eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Remus John Lupin."

"What did you give me the last day you were a Professor?" asked Harry.

"The Marauders map." Harry lowered his wand and Hermione and Ron followed suit. Harry resisted the urge to run to Remus and embrace him.

"Are they alright?" asked Ron quickly. Harry could hear his heart thumping for news of Ginny.

Remus nodded. "Your family is fine. We lost two Aurors…"

"And?" prodded Hermione, knowing there was more.

"Mad-Eye is dead." Harry felt his heart drop. Mad-Eye was dead. He died saving them. If Moody had not been in the Burrow with them, they may not have been able to escape. Hermione swallowed hard and motioned for Remus to follow them into the kitchen.

"We've been looking everywhere for the three of you once we found out the Death Eaters had failed to capture you at the wedding. Everyone has gone into hiding."

"So they're safe," said Ron. Remus nodded again.

"I can't stay long. I need to get back to Dora." A small smile played across his lips. "We're going to have a baby. Dora found out she was pregnant a couple of days before the wedding. We were planning on announcing it, but we never really got around to it."

"Congratulations!" squealed Hermione. Ron shook Remus' hand and Harry finally embraced the older man in a hug.

"Yes, well, I do have to be going. I just wish you three would include the rest of the Order in this plan of yours." He looked pointedly at Harry. "None of us have been in contact with McGonagall since she left. The last thing we need is to lose you too."

"I'm sorry. I can't." Remus sighed and rubbed his eyes, but nodded in acceptance.

"If you change your mind, you know how to find us."

After Remus left, Harry found himself alone in Sirius' room. He looked through the pictures of Sirius, James, and Remus in their youth. Staring down at the innocent faces, he thought about how his life was never innocent. The happiness he saw in eyes of the young men in the picture was very rare in his life. His thoughts drifted to Professor McGonagall and the memories where he had seen her true happiness; the light behind her emerald eyes. He had never seen that light in person before. Just like he had never seen that light in Remus or Sirius. They were all tainted by the past and consumed with the knowledge of what is to come.

Putting down the picture, he pulled the sealed letter out of his pocket. McGonagall's handwriting was unmistakable. The smooth cursive that spelled out _Harry Potter_ was soothing in a way. He flipped it over and slid his finger under the flap to open the envelope. Harry pulled out the letter and unfolded it.

The moments passed and he read every word. As he finished he folded the letter back up and placed it back in his pocket. For the first time since Dumbledore's death, Harry Potter knew exactly what he needed to do.

**A/N 2: **Sorry, I promise you will get to read Minerva's letter to Harry. But not until the end. Just thought I should point out that it's not like I just didn't want to take the time to write it. Trust me. It's written. And I'm the only one who knows what it says. And it will stay that way until the end. That is, if you are still willing to stick with me.


	19. And the Devil Begged for Mercy

And the Devil Begged for Mercy

**A/N:**So. I'm pretty sure you all probably hate me right about now. And I don't blame you. And you are going to hate me even more when I tell you why it has taken me nearly two months to post this. I started watching _Star Trek: Voyager_. And became obsessed. So I have now watched pretty much all seven seasons. But I am putting off any Trekkie ideas for stories and concentrating on this one. I promise. And please know that this will get finished because it is completely laid out where I know this story is going and all the details, it just needs is to be filled in with substance. So, to any of my loyal reviewers who are still left, thank you. And I promise, I will never abandon this story.

Minerva finished packing a small bag and grabbed her cloak before heading out the door of the room that had served as her bedroom this summer. Not that she would admit that the Malfoy Manor was growing on her, but she at least had stopped feeling uncomfortable within its walls. That was partly due to the mistress of the manor becoming more hospitable. Minerva almost smiled at the thought of Narcissa Malfoy; the youngest Black sister was stronger than she originally gave her credit for.

Running her fingers over the brooch at her neck, her thoughts drifted from the Malfoy home. Albus had given her the brooch after her first year teaching at Hogwarts. He had said then it was a congratulation for making it through the first year. For years, she wore it proudly as a sign of her post. The crest of Hogwarts, representing the four houses; houses she was proud to lead. Now it symbolized her only thread to Hogwarts, a thread she feared for so long might be broken.

In a way, part of it was, she thought. Albus had always been the steadfast connection to Hogwarts for her, but he was gone now. She was alone. If he was here, Albus would have argued that she could never be alone. Plenty of people were willing fight beside her, for her. In her heart, she knew she had support not only at Hogwarts, but throughout the Wizarding community. But Albus was not here. He was gone.

With a sigh, Minerva grabbed the bag and opened the door to her room. Standing in her doorway as she tried to exit was the slender figure of a Black sister, albeit not the one who had just been in her thoughts.

"Leaving so soon?" asked Bellatrix in a sickly sweet voice.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes and catching the witty retort on the tip of her tongue, Minerva simply replied, "What do I owe the farewell to?"

Bellatrix huffed and stepped back to allow the elder witch to pass into the hallway. There was a rather un-dark-witch-like spring in Bellatrix's step as she followed Minerva down the hallway.

"I just wanted to make sure you were leaving."

"Yes, well, as hospitable of a host as your sister has been, Hogwarts is where I belong."

"You should do well to remember that." Minerva paused at her words as she reached the top of the staircase leading to the foyer.

Turning slowly, she asked, "Whatever do you mean, Mrs. Lestrange?" Dark eyes met emerald ones as Bellatrix's voice turned stony. No matter who was the better witch, there was a reason the name Bellatrix Lestrange was feared throughout the Wizarding World. She sneered forward, invading the Professor's person space.

"Your place is behind your books and your desk. Not at the Dark Lord's side," she spat. "That is _my_ place. I've let you have your way this summer, but believe me; I know you have something up your sleeve. I will stop you before you can hurt him. So go back to Hogwarts and stay there." Blinking, Minerva looked her opponent up and down, decided she was not worth her time or energy and began walking down the stairs with grace and ease.

"I'm warning you McGonagall! Don't cross me," Bellatrix snarled as she marched down after her. "You don't belong here. You don't even bare his mark!" Bellatrix almost slammed into the other witch as Minerva whirled around on the middle of the staircase to face her.

"I was marked before you were even born!" she hissed in a manner that would have her students, and some Ministry officials, cowering in fear. Raising her left hand in front of Bellatrix's face, she pointed to the silver ring on her wedded finger. "I bore his daughter. I slept in his bed. I know his soul inside and out. I am a part of him. You need to know where _you_ belong! I am the one you should not cross."

Bellatrix took an involuntary step back in shock, nearly tripping over the narrow stairs. Minerva continued down to the entry hall to the front doors. Severus was waiting there, sitting in an over plush chair. He raised an eyebrow at his colleague as she approached, but seeing the more than irate look on her flushed face, he knew better than to push the subject. However, he did jump to his feet quickly as he noticed Bellatrix barreling down the steps after her.

"You bitch! How dare you!" Drawing her wand with a mad gleam in her eyes, she pointed it at Minerva's back. "I am his most loyal servant. I have done everything for him! Cruc-"

"Bella!" Came a sharp voice from a door off to the side of the foyer. Bellatrix stopped mid-spell at the sound of Lord Voldemort's voice; her chest was heaving with anticipation and murder was written clear across her face. "Bella, dear Bella, what have the two of you gotten into a cat fight about this time?"

"She is deceiving you, my Lord!"

Voldemort waved a skeletal hand, dismissing her comment. "You have brought your doubts to me many times. Just as my most loyal servant would."

"Yes my Lord." Slowly Bellatrix lowered her wand, but she was still seething at the elder witch who was calmly standing in front of the door as if the little spat had never ensued.

"Minerva is not a servant. Nor is she my follower. No, I daresay she is much more than just a loyal Death Eater." He walked to Minerva and brushed a finger across the side of her face. "For she is not loyal."

Severus tensed at Voldemort's calculated words. There was not a Death Eater he did not know who had been questioning McGonagall's intentions from the start. They all had various theories for why the Dark Lord had allowed her to stay with them, but the Dark Lord had always dismissed every worry or inclination that McGonagall might not be truthful. If he chose to listen to Bellatrix now, they could all be in trouble.

"No, I was not," murmured Minerva softly. "And that, Tom, was the greatest mistake of my life. I may not want to serve you, but I know now who controls me. Let me take my place, beside you, like I vowed to do the day I married you."

Severus barely heard her words. The woman whom he had worked next to for over fifteen years was looking at the Master he had served for half his life with a gaze he had never seen her wear before. There was something pure and seductive in the way she stared at the Dark Lord now. Minerva McGonagall was submitting; she was bending at the Dark Lord's will. She was giving him the power, or so it seemed; and he was drinking in every second of it.

He had seen a similar look from Bellatrix before, but never once had the Dark Lord turned an eye. But Bellatrix Lestrange was no Minerva McGonagall. Madame Lestrange whispered in the devil's ear and purred pure evil. The devil begged for mercy from Madame Riddle. There was no denying it. Minerva McGonagall just played Lord Voldemort like a school boy. Severus himself almost believed her as she whispered something into Voldemort's ear, something he could not hear.

There was no doubt Tom Riddle had married his equal. And she was using every weapon in her arsenal to lead him to his death. There was only one way they would win this war, and there was only one woman who could defeat him: the woman he made the mistake of giving his heart to.

All Bellatrix could do was stare at the wicked smile that had come across her Master's face. When she glanced at Snape, he kept his face passive and his eyes on the ground, but he could feel her outrage filling the room. Voldemort paid her no heed as he offered his arm to Minerva. She accepted with a smile, and they walked grandly out the front doors that opened wide for them. Severus followed a few steps behind and he just could not resist giving a shocked Bellatrix a mocking smirk before Disapparating to Hogwarts.

Minerva felt the familiar tug of Apparation and when she felt herself on solid ground, she found that Voldemort had brought her directly to her room at Hogwarts. She also noted that Severus had not followed them here. Setting her bag down, she watched him as he surveyed the room.

"I always knew you would come back to me."

"There was a time when I thought I never would," she replied honestly. Voldemort regarded her with searching eyes.

"What changed your mind?"

Minerva took a seat on her couch and peered thoughtfully at the fireplace. "I guess I realized I did not want to die."

"Naturally."

"I mean it, Tom. Albus protected me here and gave me everything I ever needed. I never thought of betraying him…I never thought it was possible."

"But here you are, wearing my ring once again." He did not sit beside her, but walked behind the sofa to place his hands on her shoulders. His touch was chilling, but she leaned into it.

"Severus betrayed him, why couldn't I?" Shaking her head, she added, "He is no longer here to protect me."

"You never needed protecting, Minerva." His voice was almost gloating, as if her turning to Dumbledore all those years ago was an uncharacteristic sign of weakness. He did not know the strength it took for her to walk away from him, her husband.

"Maybe not, but there was a time I needed saving and you gave me life."

Lord Voldemort did not reply. Instead he walked over to her dresser and opened the top drawer. There he removed a picture frame. She knew the photograph well. It was Selene at age seven, laughing and dancing in a circle. She was wearing a purple dress that twirled around her. She was happy and full of life.

"I asked you once if it would make a difference if she was still alive." Minerva blinked at his words, trying not to let on her confusion. "I asked how one little girl could make that much of a difference. Well now I know. One little boy is standing in my way; our way, Minerva. Just a boy. I need you to win this war; I need to know that you intent to keep the vows you once made: until death do us part. And I plan on living forever."

Minerva swallowed hard. "I will be by your side, Tom, until the end." She tried not to look at the satisfied look the Dark Lord wore as he thought he had her at his will. It disturbed her to no end. But that did not matter; there were greater things to worry about than her pride.

-BREAK-

Severus was sitting in a chair he had occupied many times over the past years. The Headmaster's office was silent as he sat pondering the day. Minerva had secured her place in Lord Voldemort's confidence and they were back at Hogwarts. The new school year was about to be under way and the war was in full swing. He traced his fingers over the edge of the large desk and not for the first time, wished he was anywhere but here.

He heard the door to the office creak open and the click-clack of her boots. "Aren't you sitting on the wrong side of the desk?" Her voice was as even as if this was five years ago and they hadn't a care in the world. What she said was true. He was sitting in front of the desk, not behind it in the Headmaster's proper chair.

"It doesn't feel like my desk." He did not look back at her as he heard her walk around the office behind him. There was the sound of a cabinet opening, a bit of shuffling, and then the familiar sound of glasses clinking together.

"Hmmm. I believe I remember you saying that the first time you sat behind the desk in Slughorn's office." Minerva set two glasses before him and poured an amber liquid into them. Then, to his surprise, she settled herself in the Headmaster's chair, resting her head back with the bottle of Scotch in her left hand.

"I guess I got used to it."

"That's because you belonged there. No matter what set of circumstances, the bad and the good, led you to Hogwarts, you always belonged here. I guess no matter what path we try to take away from our true calling in life, something always leads us back."

Severus chose not to reply, but reached out to take his drink. The glass felt solid and final in his hand and when he took a sip, the liquid burned with his tumultuous thoughts.

"I just signed my soul to the devil," she said softly. With a bitter laugh she added, "Again."

He glanced up to try and read her expression before he answered, but her head was still tilted back and her eyes were closed. "No, the devil is eating out of the palm of your hand."

"I hope so." Sighing, Minerva leaned forward and set the bottle between them. She took her own glass and took a sip. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable earlier, but Mrs. Lestrange gave me the opportunity I had been looking for. The timing seemed right."

"It was. He bought it."

"That's because I've never lied to him before."

Smiling into his glass, Severus almost laughed. "Well it's a good thing you have me, because I've gotten pretty good at it."

"What would I do without you?"

"You would still have Albus." His words were flat and emotionless. She opened her mouth to retort, but seemed to lose her words, because she shut it again.

Silence fell between them. They drank in silence. Every once in a while, one would fill the other's glass back to full. They did not need to speak, for they knew the other's doom. The portraits in the office knew better than to speak, especially Albus Dumbledore, so they all pretended to slumber in their frames.

"I'm going to hurt them."

"Who?" His voice was gruff with his question. He had not expected her to speak again.

"My family." She closed her eyes to hide the tear that had formed. It took him a moment to realize what she meant.

"The staff here at Hogwarts. And your students," he said and Minerva nodded. "They will understand when the time comes."

"You will tell them?"

"Yes. If I survive."

"I will not to see the triumph of this war, but in my death, I will know we have won."

"If you think I can survive, what makes you say you won't?" asked Severus though he was already dreading her answer. She had already kept so many secrets: her marriage, her child (whom he could only assume was dead).

"If Mr. Potter succeeds, I will die. And I am ready."

"I don't understand, Minerva."

"You will, when the time comes." When she set down her glass and stood up, he knew the conversation was over. He let her leave without another word.

In his heart, Severus hoped she was wrong. He pulled himself to his feet and walked around the old and tired desk to the chair that now belonged to him. As he sat down, he thought about the woman who should have inherited that chair after Dumbledore's death. Oh, the devil should beg for mercy from Minerva McGonagall. They all should be begging for mercy from Minerva McGonagall. Harry Potter may have been the Chosen One, but she was the key to Lord Voldemort's undoing. They were all at her mercy now.

**A/N:** Again, since I don't have a preview, I'm adding a note to the end. I want feedback on Bella and Minerva's little chat and the Minerva/Voldemort interactions. When I first wrote it, I felt like Minerva was defending her place by Voldemort's side a little too well, but then as I tried to re-write it some other way I found nothing was convincing of her character thus far. She _truly _loved Tom Riddle and I feel like she had every opportunity to become a Death Eater, to become evil and she chose not to. But if she had, her status next to him would be untouchable. But I want to know what you think. Also just a reminder, I've said this before, but I want to say it again. This is not a Minerva/Voldemort romance. Min/Tom, yes, but not Lord Voldemort. Dumbledore has said time and time again that Voldemort is incapable of love.


	20. A Family at Hogwarts

A Family at Hogwarts

It was not long after Minerva settled herself into her old rooms at Hogwarts that there was an insistent knocking at her door. Sighing, she let them knock and argue with the portrait that guarded her room. She had changed the password promptly upon arrival. _Selene. _Almost forty years of teaching and she had never used her precious daughter's name as her password before. Her reasons for not using it were not that she did not want to use the haunting name every time she wanted to enter her rooms, but that she gave her password out to her friends and did not want them asking what the name meant.

That did not matter this year. No one would be entering her rooms without permission and none of them would speak her name. _Selene_. Not this year. Her friends, her dear friends, those wonderful people she had worked beside for all these years…no, they would not be welcome this year. And she hated herself for it. It was they who knocked on her door this evening. She thought if she remained silent, they would go away.

She heard a bit of chatter. It was definitely Filius Flitwick and Pomona Sprout.

"Minerva McGonagall, open this door right now, or so be it I will have Filius blast it down!" Definitely Pomona. There was much protest from the Griffin that was her portrait at the thought of being blasted down and a smart comment form Filius about doing no such thing.

"What Pomona means is no one has heard from you all summer. We thought you were dead, Minerva."

Her heart ached for them and reluctantly she went to let them in. It was not practical to think she could hide from them all term. Minerva tapped the back of the portrait to allow them entrance. She was immediately guilty of how concerned her two colleagues and friends looked. Filius had never looked older and Pomona had lines on her face Minerva had never seen before. Nothing was said as she led them into her room.

It seemed the Hufflepuff had used up her anger outside in the hallway, because next thing Minerva knew, her slender frame was pressed against the plump warm body of Pomona. Pomona's short arms were wrapped completely around her.

"You've lost weight, my dear. Where have you been?"

"We lost Albus and then you just disappeared," said Filius gently. "And then it was announced Snape was going to be Headmaster."

Minerva slowly backed out of Pomona's embrace. "I'm sorry. I can't tell you and it's better if you don't know."

Filius studied her hard for a moment with sad eyes. Then he turned suddenly and called for a House Elf. "I thought we could use some tea."

"Tea sounds brilliant," said Pomona with a small smile. It was a forced smile, Minerva knew, but her friend was trying. Trying to be strong. They would all have to be very strong this year. And they were all so capable.

Both took a seat on her sofa, as if it were a decade ago and nothing was wrong. A house elf appeared with a tray and was gone with a bow. Minerva stood there awkwardly staring at them like a stranger.

"I wish I could tell you..." She swallowed the lump in her throat as she tried to explain everything without saying a word. Pomona reached out her hand and Filius patted the seat on the sofa between them.

"We have both been around long enough to know that sometimes there is nothing wrong with secrets in a war."

"I don't know what to say..."

"Say you'll have tea with us. Say for a little while, just this moment, we can pretend everything is normal." Filius picked up a tea cup and stroked his beard. Pomona was wringing her hands in her lap. Minerva stared at her friends; looked at her family, the only family she had left.

"This is a war and people are going to get hurt. People I care about are going to get hurt," she said sternly. "But I have the power to help stop this war. I know things that no one would could ever imagine. And people are going to be hurt."

"Minerva," murmured Pomona. "I would say we understand, but we don't. We can't and we may never understand. However, we can support you and do whatever you need us to do. Come. Sit and have some tea."

"Thank you."

She sat down between her two friends and accepted the tea cup. She closed her eyes as she took a sip, trying to imprint this memory among the ones of pain and agony that this year had created. These moments would be few, if there were any more to come. She could allow herself this moment. Maybe Tom had not won.

Not much was said between them. Just wonders of how many of their students would return for the school year or the new plants in the green house. Filius talked about books he had read and the memories of times gone by. An hour passed, then two and they bid their farewells, leaving Minerva alone once again.

She walked over to the dresser and pulled out the photograph of Selene. If anything could get her through this year, it was the thought of finally seeing her child again. Running her fingers over the image and watching her baby girl wave up at her, tears formed in her eyes as she thought of how she came to be with the photograph in the first place.

_"I see you survived your first year." Albus' eyes twinkled at her from the doorway._

_"Survive? You make it sound so dreadful," she teased back. It had been six months since she had taken the job from him in December. "And to think, I didn't even work a whole year."_

_"Well you did not quit either. I say, congratulations. I'm actually here to make sure you are returning next year."_

_"Of course I am. I cannot imagine anywhere else I would rather be." Her eyes must have given her away, because he raised an eyebrow. She shook her head and reworded her sentence. "I mean, I cannot imagine being anywhere else right now." _

_"Minerva, you've been through so much in the past year. I just want to make sure you are alright." _

_"I think we both know the answer to that question." She forced a smile. "But that's life isn't it. You live, you love, you lose, you learn." _

_"As long as you learn from the tribulations, they cannot do any more harm." Albus reached into his lavender robes and pulled out a rectangular wooden box. "I have something for you. But first I want to tell you a story. You see, when you came to Hogwarts, every Professor could see the potential for greatness. Three years later, Tom Riddle showed the same potential. The two of you make an unstoppable pair. _

_"I know something about unstoppable pairs. As a young man, I too found myself in a relationship with someone who could equal me in intellect and talent. And much like yourself, I found myself looking the other way out of blind faith. But there is something about you and I, Minerva, that sets us apart from our partners. We found a light at the end of the tunnel. You may not be able to find it right now, my dear, but there is a reason you are here and not with him. _

_"I understand that most of your belongings were lost in the fire. Griselda wrote to me when she found out you were working with me. She said that since I knew you the best now, I could find the right time to give you this. She knew that it would mean more to you than it did for her. She took the picture one day when you brought Selene with you to work. The other item is from me. I thought it was about time you were welcomed into the family."_

_He handed her the box and took leave of her quarters, leaving her dumbstruck and speechless. She ran her hand over the wooden box. A phoenix had been carved into it, with flames reaching around the majestic animal. She slowly lifted the lid and the hinges creaked with age. On the inside of the lid, there was an inscription that read, '_Through the flames and from the ashes, life rises again'_. _

_Inside the box was a beautiful broach with the Hogwarts crest on it. Minerva paid no mind to the token. She only had eyes for the photograph in a simple white frame. There, at age seven, was Selene. Minerva remembered the day well. She had taken Selene shopping for some new clothes and the child had picked out the purple dress with little white flowers on the waist band. Minerva had let her wear it out of the store and they had stopped by Griselda's lab so Minerva could pick up some of her work. She must have been out of the room when Griselda took the picture. Selene loved the way that dress moved when she spun around. In the photograph, Selene was spinning round and round, the dress flowing around her. _

Minerva held the frame to her heart and said a silent prayer to her daughter. No matter what, this time, she would not let her down. This time, both mother and father would be reunited with their daughter.

Ginny Weasley stared out the window of the Hogwarts Express as it sailed down the tracks toward the school. The landscape flew by, but she wasn't paying attention to what was going on outside. In fact she wasn't even paying attention to what was going on inside her compartment. Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan were talking earnestly beside her. The better word was perhaps 'plotting'. It was no secret who the new Headmaster was and Dumbledore's Army, in all of its former glory, was being reinstated as they spoke. For this first time since her first year at Hogwarts, Ginny felt sick to her stomach. When she was eleven, it had been the nerves of her first year getting to her; fear of the unknown. Now, once again, the unknown haunted her.

A drop of condensation was making its way slowly down the glass in front of her. She traced the little trail of liquid it left with her finger, trying not to cry. Her family was scattered. After the disaster that was Bill and Fleur's wedding, everyone had gone into hiding. Bill and his new wife were at Shell Cottage, Charlie was off trying to find supporters, Fred and George were switching between living in their shop (which was dangerous) and going to Aunt Muriel's where her Mum and Dad currently were (which was equally dangerous). And then there was Ron. If only she had stayed closer to them, she wouldn't be on the train now. Maybe she could have escaped with them and she would know if they were safe. Or alive. As much as she loved her family, her true worries rested with Harry. She loved him so much that she felt it would physically hurt her if he didn't make it out of this war alive. Of course, he was the one person who was least likely to survive. _Of all the boys to fall in love with..._

"Ginny?" Neville's voice pulled her from her thoughts and she glanced at the window where her little drop of water had disappeared at the window sill. "Are you okay?"

Her friend's concerned faces irritated her for some unknown reason. They knew she had spent some time at the hands of Death Eaters during the summer and they had been walking on eggshells around her since she boarded the train. They had been shooting her little glances all morning and she had about had it with the pity party. Even Luna, lovely Luna, had been treading carefully around her friend. And if Ginny was honest, she did not really blame them. The clenching of worry and nervous in her stomach had put her on edge and she felt like jumping down their throats every time one of them asked if she was feeling okay.

And she decided that honesty was the best policy. Steeling herself, she spoke slowly. "No. I'm not okay. None of this is okay. We're in a war and they are shipping us off to school." The four stared back at her before they all came to the conclusion that Ginny Weasley was in fact among the living and sane. The tension in the room left in a breath and they settled down in discussion.

"It's a joke anyway. School. I mean, why are they bothering to send us to Hogwarts anyway?" snorted Dean.

Seamus added, "Well I can see the beauty in the plan. Send all the children to one place. It's the perfect hostage situation. Hogwarts is going to be a slaughterhouse and Snape is leading the massacre."

"That's why we've got to organize the DA again. And it will be easier to recruit people because everyone knows You-Know-Who is actually back. They won't be expecting us to fight from the inside," said Neville.

"I think Hogwarts is the safest place of all." Once Luna had decided that Ginny was back to normal, she had gone back to reading her book. She didn't even look up as Neville retorted her comment.

"That would be true Luna, if Dumbledore was alive. And obviously it wasn't even safe when he was there since he was murdered on school grounds."

"But what does Voldemort have to gain if he kills a bunch of innocent children?"

"He's evil. End of story," scoffed Seamus, folding his arms across his chest and slumped back in his seat.

Luna set her book down to make her point. "If he kills us, there are children from all over the wizarding community at Hogwarts. Some of those people haven't involved themselves in the front lines of the war. They're staying low, hoping that the Death Eaters will just ignore them if they comply. And it's working. But if he kills a bunch of school children, he'll have an army of angry and revengeful families building an army to fight back."

Ginny raised an eyebrow in thought. Luna was right. Hogwarts was probably the safest place to be. If Voldemort had any sort of a plan to win the war, it wouldn't be to start at Hogwarts. Oh, he would have his claws in Hogwarts, but he knew better than to push his luck. There would be no skirmishes at Hogwarts, that Ginny was sure of. But she also had no doubt that it would end at Hogwarts. For that is where it all started; it was where Tom Riddle became Lord Voldemort.


	21. Battles to be Fought

**Battles to Be Fought**

**A/N: **I would like to point out that I made a mistake in the last chapter. Dean Thomas never went back to Hogwarts. I could only remember he was a half blood so I just assumed that he went back. But in this story, he was able to prove he was a half blood, just for my sake. Ok, just a side note, I realize that Harry and Hermione are supposed to realize that Umbridge has the locket at the same time in the book, but I feel like I've pretty well established that this is a bit AU. Just a bit. Haha. Anyway, I just wanted everyone to know I realized that, but I rewrote it. For no reason really. And for where it stops, you can just assume they got out the same way they did in the book. I didn't really think anyone needed a play by play of exactly what happened in the book.

Neville Longbottom walked with purpose into the Great Hall. It was the Start-of-Term Feast and he wanted to make sure that every Death Eater present was aware that he was _not_ afraid. He would _not _be a victim. Not this time. He had his friends on either side of him and his classmates to protect. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw- they were all united now. And, he dared to think, if there was one Slytherin that needed his help, he would protect them too. Someone had to do it now that Harry Potter was is in hiding.

Ginny stood to his right, carefully taking in every little detail of the Great Hall. He used this moment to study her briefly. She was tough and she certainly didn't need anyone to protect her. But she was going to need friends and Neville was determined to support her at every turn. Needless to say, he figured that Ron and Harry wouldn't be too pleased with him if anything happened to her. She was also a valuable member of Dumbledore's Army. Not only was she the _Chosen One's_ chosen one, but she was smart, had a quick wit, and an even quicker wand.

Seamus stood to his left. The rough exterior of a brazen Irishman, but underneath a true heart of gold. He was quick to judge and would rush into a fight half strung, but was ever so loyal to Dumbledore's Army. Of course, he hadn't always been. Neville remembered those awkward months of tension between Harry and Seamus. But that was history. Seamus would die for their cause now.

They all would die to see Lord Voldemort fall. The thought sent chills down Neville's spine. Most of them were hardly over seventeen and they were living with the knowledge that this could be their last year alive. Was this what it was like to be a soldier? All he could see was a year of conflict and battles to be won before him instead of a year of education and studious learning.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Ginny spoke. "Luna's gone to talk to the Ravenclaws to see who is still interested."

"You take Seamus and Dean and spread out among the Gryffindors. I'll go talk to the Hufflepuffs before the first years get here."

As Neville headed toward the Hufflepuff table, he was instantly surprised by how few students sat at the table. Neville, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, and Luna had been some of the last people to enter the hall besides the first years, so there weren't any more coming. He looked at the other four tables and found that the Hufflepuffs had greatly diminished in size comparably to the rest of the school. Then it finally struck him: many Muggleborns are sorted into Hufflepuff. His stomach churned at the thought of how many were not welcome at Hogwarts this year.

Pushing that thought into the back of his mind, he searched for the one person he hoped could still help them. He combed the table with his eyes to find the blonde head of Hannah Abbott. Finally spotting her surrounded by her fellow seventh years, he squeezed himself between her and Ernie Macmillan.

"Neville!" Hannah threw her arms around Neville's shoulders in her excitement. "I'm so glad you made it back this year."

"It's good to see you, too," he replied with a chuckle. "I actually came to talk to you lot about the DA."

Nervous eyes flickered around the small group. Ernie, Leanne and Susan all looked to Hannah. She bit her lip before shyly answering. "You can count on me."

"Hannah!" said Ernie. "It would be safer to keep our noses down-"

"For how long?" she argued back. "Justin's not allowed to come back to school because of his bloodline and we're supposed to keep our noses down?"

"I agree with Hannah," said Susan sternly. "It's time I lived up to my family name."

Neville and Hannah both smiled at her encouragingly. Ernie seemed to pout for a moment before nodding his head slowly. "I'm a Prefect. I'm sure I can gather a few more. Hufflepuff will stand behind you."

Neville reached out to shake the young man's hand. "We will make Hogwarts proud." He stood up to go back to the Gryffindor table, but Hannah pulled him back onto the bench by his arm.

"Does anyone know if Professor McGonagall made it through the summer?" she whispered and the entire group leaned in to hear his answer. It was Neville's turn to hesitate. At first he considered lying to them, but seeing their concerned faces he remembered his Gran's words before he boarded the train. _"You need to stick by your friends, my dear boy. You're going to need each other in the end and you've got to trust in one another. Always remember who you are and what you stand for. They can't take that away from you."_

"To be honest, we're not sure. She basically went on a suicide mission to save Ginny and Hermione. No one has heard from her since." He glanced up to the head table where all the Professors currently sat.

The Heads of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were staring at their respective tables. Professor Sprout was watching him interact with her Hufflepuffs carefully. Professor Slughorn had his hands clasped in his lap and was staring intently at the empty plate in front of him. Hagrid sat beside the Head of Slytherin, equally silent. On the other side of the table, Madames Pomfrey, Hooch, and Professors Sinistra and Babbling were also sitting in an unusual silence. In the past, the four were always in some sort of conversation or another. But usually, there were five in their party...

"Where is Professor Burbage?" His companions did not seem to know either and he turned back to the table. The traitorous bastard was sitting in Professor Dumbledore's chair and to his left were two people Neville only recognized from known Death Eater pictures in the newspaper. To his right was an empty chair. The Deputy Headmistress or Headmaster's chair.

"One of those Death Eaters is replacing someone."

"Probably Professor Burbage," said Susan sadly. "I didn't think she was a Muggleborn, but I guess teaching Muggle Studies is bad enough."

"I hope McGonagall is just fetching the First Years." Ernie shifted uneasily in his chair. "Hogwarts will be bad enough without Dumbledore, but to lose both of them..."

Neville tried to sooth their fears by saying, "If they had killed her, we would know. I'm sure they would parade that around."

Just then, the shuffle of feet and far off whispering could be heard. The First Years were making their way into the Great Hall and at their lead was none other than Professor McGonagall. Neville let out an audible sigh of relief he didn't know he had been holding. She looked thin and her robes hung about her as if she had lost a fair amount of weight in a short period of time. Her eyes didn't seem to have the same emerald gleam and her cheeks had a certain pallor to them. But other than that, she looked just as much their fearless leader.

Her eyes swept the Great Hall when she entered, not bothering to pay attention to the scared eleven year olds behind her. When her eyes found Neville's she tilted her head slightly to the side and arched an eyebrow as if to say, 'Mr. Longbottom, I do believe you are at the wrong table'. He merely grinned back at her with a new wind in him. They could do this. As long as McGonagall remained, they could fight these coming battles together.

Neville waited until the First Years had gathered at the front of the Hall before sneaking back over to the Gryffindor table to take his seat by Ginny and Seamus. Ginny hardly noticed him as her eyes were glued to McGonagall who was currently reading the names of the new students. Taking this time to look around the room, he noticed a lot of the older students whispering to their young Housemates. Eyes would flicker in their direction and there were nods here and there. Neville smiled to himself. It was going to be a long year, but Dumbledore's Army was recruiting.

The next day, in London, Hermione Granger straightened her navy blue robes nervously. Well, they weren't her robes. Nor was this her body. She hoped that Mafalda Hopkirk was normally quiet or Dolores Umbridge would know something was out of the ordinary. It didn't matter anyway: Hermione's ex-Headmistress had been talking nonstop since they had left Harry and the Minister. So far all Hermione had to do was smile and nod.

She couldn't help but be disgusted by the amount of pink the woman had managed to squeeze into one outfit. Especially since most Ministry employees wore the plain navy blue robes. Even the stockings on the toad-like woman's squatty legs were such a gentle shade of pink that it gave the illusion that her legs had begun to change color. Hermione had spent an entire school year with the dreadful woman, but she had been so worried about the awful things Umbridge had been trying to do to Hogwarts that she had never paid a great attention to Umbridge's clothing and accessory choices. At least not like the other girls did.

Were there really that many shades of that God-forsaken color on Earth? The only thing that wasn't pink was a silver chain around Umbridge's neck. That stuck Hermione as odd. She did not remember Umbridge wearing anything so simple before. As she took a closer look, she let out an involuntary gasp of surprise.

There, wrapped around the neck of the Head of the Muggle-Born Registration Commission, was a piece of Lord Voldemort's soul.

Hermione took a deep breath and tried to control the instinct to just reach out and rip it off the woman's neck. It had never occurred to the three of them that Umbridge would actually be wearing the necklace. This was completely different than the original plan: they were not only going to have to steal the necklace and get out of the Ministry unseen, but now they were going to actually physically take it from around Dolores Umbridge's neck.

Umbridge finally stopped talking when they reached the Courtrooms in the bowels of the Ministry of Magic. Hermione began to feel a familiar sensation of never seeing a happy day again in her life, when she realized that there were Dementors guarding the Muggleborn 'prisoners'. Panic ran through her, partly due to the presence of the Dementors, but also she was going to have to produce a Patronus. She figured that the odds that Madame Hopkirk and herself shared the same otter Patronus were slim to none.

"Expecto Patronum!" said Umbridge in a fairy like voice. A fluid silver Persian cat came pouncing out of her wand. Hermione held her breath for a moment, but when it appeared that Umbridge did not expect her to also produce a Patronus she slowly let it out. "All these filthy animals bred from Muggles stealing our magic. Every day I have to remind myself what a good deed we are doing for the community to force myself to be in their presence."

"Right you are," muttered Hermione through gritted teeth. Umbridge thrust a folder into Hermione's arms.

"As per usual, we will begin at the top of the list." Umbridge straightened her pink jacket before entering the courtroom. Hermione scanned the names as she followed the woman in. She recognized many surnames from friends and acquaintances at Hogwarts. Some of the names she recognized as being important figures in the Ministry only a year ago. Her heart broke for them and she tried hard not to let her rage show.

Hermione quickly adjusted to her job in assisting Umbridge and tried to think of ways to get the necklace back before the Polyjuice Potion wore off. Not only were there Dementors looming overhead, but Yaxley stood to the side of every Muggleborn who was forced to sit before them. She was running out of ideas short of stunning everyone in the room and producing a Patronus charm at the same time when Harry entered the room. Or rather Albert Runcorn entered the room.

"Can I help you, Runcorn?" asked Umbridge sweetly, her squatty face turned into a patronizing smile. Yaxley turned to greet the newcomer with suspicion. Hermione used this opportunity to motion to Umbridge and to her own neck. Harry stuttered as he tried to answer Umbridge while trying to understand Hermione's mime. Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the Chosen One, whom at this moment couldn't be more clueless.

"I was just...um...I thought- I thought you could use some help." Harry managed to stutter out before plastering a fake glare on his face at the last minute. Hermione concluded they needed to work on his acting skills if they ever did this again.

"We have it under control," said Yaxely, clearly having taken offence to the thought he could not handle a couple of Muggleborns.

From her seat, Hermione mouthed silently, 'She has the necklace' and frantically motioned to Umbridge. She began to take out her wand, but Yaxely turned back to face Umbridge. Harry seemed to get her message because he took out his own wand and pointed it at Yaxley's back.

"Stupefy!" He shouted and a beam of red light struck Yaxley squarely on the back. The Death Eater fell face first onto the stone floor as Umbridge let out a shriek.

"Runcorn!?" She grabbed for her own wand, but Hermione disarmed her from behind. "Mafalda!"

Harry sneered at her confusion which, in retrospect, would have never been near as intimating as it was on the older man's face that he currently wore. "Hello, Professor. I'm sure you don't recognize me. But just let me make it clear that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger have gotten the best of you once again."

"Harry!" cried Hermione as Umbridge's silver cat disappeared at the mention of their names. Harry quickly stunned Umbridge and turned to create his silver stag. Hermione rushed to grab the necklace from around the woman's neck.

"Where's Ron?" asked Harry as they scampered out of the room.

"I thought he was with you!" she shouted back , but stopped suddenly causing Harry to nearly knock her over. "We have to free them. All of these people we have to help them escape!"

"Hermione, we don't have time for that-" Whatever he was going to say next, he swallowed the words back as he looked around at the scared and sad faces staring at him. "Alright. Everyone follow us! You need to leave the country. As soon as we make it out, you run for it! Got it?"

Soon Harry and Hermione were leading a pack of people through the hallways of the Ministry of Magic, running full speed the entire way. Hermione could feel herself changing back and as she looked over at Harry, she could see he was starting to return to himself as well. She mentally cursed at their situation as they ran like mad men. They were starting to draw attention. This was not how the plan was supposed to go. Not to mention they still had no idea where Ron was. Oh, goodness. They still had to find Ronald.

**Preview: **_Draco looked between his two professors as if they had gone mad. "So we're actually seriously looking for a crown? And what are we going to do with said crown once we find it? Establish a new monarchy?"_


	22. The Room of Hidden Things

**The Room of Hidden Things**

**A/N:** Let me set something straight that I'm sure someone will bring up after reading this chapter. Yes, Minerva was married to him and also dated him when they were at Hogwarts, however, she was not the loner Tom was. She had friends and wouldn't have spent as much time exploring Hogwarts. As JKR points out in comparing young Tom with Harry (and a little to Draco), none of his professors ever strayed from the straight and narrow. They wouldn't know to look in the Room of Requirement. And Minerva had very limited insight into the Horcruxes. Just some note you need to remember when reading this chapter. Also, this takes place in December. Just an FYI.

"You gave me detention? On a Saturday?" spat Draco Malfoy as he entered Professor McGonagall's classroom. "I thought you were supposed to be protecting me? This whole thing is a joke. Detention?"

Minerva set aside the papers she had been grading and looked up at the young man who had just unceremoniously burst into her classroom. She waited until he stomped all the way to her desk, his eyes searing in immature anger.

"Mr. Malfoy, I figured giving you detention would be a better approach than inviting you for tea. Have a seat. We have work to do. Professor Snape will be joining us shortly." Draco gaped at her reaction, or lack thereof. Huffing a bit, he turned to look for a chair, but found the nearest one was sitting at a desk full of books. This chair was indeed the one she had motioned to. Sighing he walked over intending to drag it back.

"Tea?" he asked as he picked up the chair.

She raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I thought you might want something to drink while you read. I suggest you leave the chair over there. I'll be joining you shortly."

"Read?"

"Mr. Malfoy, I do realize we have had our differences, but I never once doubted your intelligence. So would you kindly think of whole sentences when you speak to me? You are beginning to sound like some of your acquaintances." Minerva stood up and walked over to where he stood and pulled up a chair on the other side of his. "We have some research to do."

"Research?" He gritted his teeth at her exasperated look. "What I mean is, I have no idea what you're talking about, Professor."

She reached out to pick up a book. Upon further inspection, Draco realized all the books were some sort of History book and the majority of them had Hogwarts in the title. "I cannot give you all the details. Professor Snape and I are looking for a crown."

Draco picked up one of the books tentatively and Minerva slipped on her reading glasses. "Why a crown? What does a crown have to do with all of this?"

"I can only tell you that it's very important." The door to her classroom opened slightly and Severus slipped in quietly. Minerva regarded him slightly over the edges of her glasses and went back to scanning the book she was reading.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Snape glanced at McGonagall for an explanation.

She merely shrugged and said, "I thought we could use an extra pair of eyes. So I gave him detention." Severus managed to cover his amusement well and sat down on the other side of the book covered table.

"Any clues besides 'crown' and 'historically important Hogwarts'?" asked Severus as he picked up a book.

"I believe it may have been silver with something blue on it. It was kind of hard to see."

Draco looked between his two professors as if they had gone mad. "So we're actually seriously looking for a crown? And what are we going to do with said crown once we find it? Establish a new monarchy?"

"Mr. Malfoy if you don't start reading, I'll really give you detention and you can start by cleaning every inch of this classroom with a tooth brush. Sound reasonable?" Severus did not even look up from his reading as Minerva calmly berated the young man. Once Draco had stopped rolling his eyes, they all settled into going through the books in front of them.

Pages and pages of old and new information bled before their eyes. There were conflicting stories and outlandish theories. Every time there was a mention of a crown, one person would call the attention of the other two. However, thousands of years of lore and truths had come to confuse the information. There was a goblin crown, a crown for an old insane wizard; crowns were made for the descendants of long blood lines; they sat upon the heads of men and women who waltzed in and out of Hogwarts hundreds of times and none within the past century.

"Could it have been silver with a sapphire on it?" asked Severus four tedious hours later. Their stack of books was waning and their frustration growing.

Minerva removed her glasses momentarily to wipe her eyes. "It's a possibility. Why, what did you find?"

"I know we already talked about Ravenclaw's diadem-"

"Lost diadem," interrupted Draco. Snape glared at his student.

"As I was saying, I know we the diadem was lost, but we never knew what it looked like. I found a picture." He turned his book around. The pages were falling out and the cover was beaten, but the picture was clear. In a beautiful box lined with red velvet sat a silver crown with an oval sapphire in the center. The words 'Wit Beyond Measure is Man's Greatest Treasure' were etched upon the surface.

"That's it." Minerva grabbed for the book as Draco's head sprang up from where it had been lying on his own book. 

"But it's lost?" Draco could no longer hide his confusion.

Severus moved around the table in a manner very unlike him in a hurry to stand over Minerva's shoulder to read the page. "The diadem so preciously coveted by many, but protected by Rowena herself has been lost for centuries after her death. It is rumored that her daughter, Helena, stole it around the time of her mother's death. It has not been seen since."

"Helena Ravenclaw...Helena...Whatever happened to her?" muttered Minerva under her breath. Snape seemed to be in a similar predicament.

"She was murdered in Albania." Both professors turned to look at the younger man. Draco leaned back in his chair and shrugged his shoulders. "What? I pay attention in History of Magic."

"Albania," gasped Minerva. She ran her fingers over the picture before looking up at her two companions. She stood up to face Severus. "He was in Albania for a while after she died. He found the diadem."

"And brought it back to Hogwarts..." He turned on his heel to begin pacing. "But where did he put it?"

"I've seen this before." The amazement in Draco's voice caught both of their attention. He was standing over the book staring at the picture. "I know where this is!"

"What?" McGonagall and Snape had spoke in unison. Both of them were staring at Draco as if he were the crazy one now.

"When I was fixing the cabinets last year, I spent a lot of time in the Room of Hidden Things. I saw that exact crown in there." He was excited now and could not believe their confusion. "The Room of Hidden Things...the Room of Requirement? Oh, come on, I'll show you!"

Draco left Minerva's classroom in about the same ferocity as he had entered, only now those emotions were channeled differently. As Severus and Minerva started to follow him, Severus reached out to grab her arm gently. "You said he went to Albania after she died. After who died?"

She just shook her head and turned back to the door. "It's not important and I do not wish to speak about it. Let's go find that diadem."

Draco led them to the Seventh Floor where he paced in front of the tapestry hanging there. Back and forth he slowly walked with eyes closed in concentration as his two elders looked on in skepticism. Both knew the room existed, for that is how the Death Eaters entered the castle just last term, but watching the young man before them try to open it once more they both had their doubts.

Finally, a small door appear in the wall. The three unlikely companions entered cautiously. They spread out immediately searching desperately for the little silver crown that held so much importance for the future of the wizarding world. Minerva could only imagine it was not serving the purpose Rowena Ravenclaw had in mind when she created it.

This certainly wasn't how Draco had intended to spend his Saturday. Four hours of straight reading with the two professors who didn't seem to have a humorous bone in their bodies. Now, here they were searching through piles of junk on some mysterious quest to find a crown. However, he could not help but be intrigued by the entire day.

"I think I found it!" shouted Snape from the far side of the room. McGonagall, who had been using her tabby cat form to scour the higher parts of the room, leapt down onto four paws to rush over to his side. She was returning to her human form as Draco managed to reach them. Sure enough, he held Ravenclaw's Lost Diadem in his hands. The sapphire and silver were dull with dust. It was so simple, yet, as the words on it described, it wasn't the crown itself that was the treasure.

"We need to get it back to your office. You can tell if it is indeed a-" Minerva stopped abruptly in the middle of her sentence, her eyes sliding toward her student.

Draco shrugged and muttered, "Even if I did tell anyone about this, they'd never believe me."

Snape ignored him. "Yes. And then we can destroy it."

"Wait- what?" Draco was completely taken aback. "You're going to destroy _the Lost Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw_? The one people have dedicated their lives to finding? I mean, I'm just a stupid kid, but that's really powerful magic and it has to be worth a lot, right?"

"Its destruction is worth more than any wisdom in the world," said Minerva bitterly. Snape slipped the diadem into his robes and made for the door. Before following him, she placed her hand firmly on Draco's chest, stopping him in the middle of the room. "And don't let me hear you call yourself a stupid kid again."

That was enough to silence him for the entire walk to the Headmaster's office. He hadn't been here since Snape had became Headmaster, so he was shocked by how much it looked the same. In fact, it hadn't changed at all. Still amazed that he had not been dismissed yet he stood to McGonagall's left side as Snape handed her the diadem and took out his wand.

What happened next happened so fast that, if it had not been for Draco's Seeker training, he wouldn't have been able to catch the diadem. As soon as Minerva touched the silver metal, she let out an involuntary hiss of pain and dropped it. Draco caught it before it could hit the ground. Minerva was clutching her hand and Severus was staring at her with wide eyes, his wand still drawn.

"I'd say that's it," she muttered, breathing heavily. Snape seized her right hand and she winced in pain as he ran his wand over it.

"It burned you," he said in astonishment. Draco looked down at the crown he was holding; one that caused neither him nor Snape any discomfort. "Why?"

She hesitated at his question and stared down at the red whelps on her palm and fingers. Swallowing, she took a few steps back. "It knew what I intend to do with it. You're going to have to destroy it. I'm not sure I can."

Severus tried to search her face for an answer, but she was staring at the diadem in Draco's hand and there were too many emotions on her face for him to figure out which one she was actually feeling. Without another word, he turned on his heel and walked quickly to the wall behind the Headmaster's desk. Draco looked at the woman in front of him and was shocked that in that moment, he saw true palpable fear in her eyes. Whatever power this object held, she was afraid of it. And it scared him.

It scared him just about as much as seeing Severus Snape holding a sword. Which is exactly what he saw when he looked up. "Put it on the table, Mr. Malfoy."

He quickly did as he was told and stepped back. Minerva was still cradling her burned hand, but turned her back on the desk. Snape did not look at either of them as he raised the sword high above his head. He brought it down hard in the next second and as soon as the blade made contact there was a plume of black smoke and a loud hissing, screeching noise. A dark liquid spread out from the silver onto the desk. It finally dawned on Draco what had just transpired: something had been living in that crown and they had just killed it.

One minute passed. And then another. Silence had fallen on the three. Snape held the sword loosely in his hand, his eyes never leaving the broken crown. Draco felt as if all the air had been sucked out of the room. Minerva's lips were pulled thin and her green eyes looked hollowed and dark.

"It is getting late, Mr. Malfoy. I suggest you go back to your Common Room before you actually receive detention." Draco nodded at Snape's dismissal and quietly left the room.

"We need to get that sword to Mr. Potter. If he got a hold of a horcrux at the Ministry, then he's going to need it," said Minerva faintly. She cleared her throat and when she spoke again, she sounded more like herself. "Have you figured out where they are yet?"

"I have a pretty good idea. I was going to use the time at Christmas to deliver it since it is only a week away and hopefully they won't have moved again."

"Good. And send the pieces of the diadem, too. He needs to know we destroyed it." She made for the door, putting as much distance between herself and the diadem as possible.

"Do you want something for that hand?" he asked before she left.

"No, I'll take care of it. Thank you, Severus." She left in a swirl of emerald green robes.

Snape laid the sword on the desk and carefully picked up the pieces of the diadem. He summoned a small bag to place them in. Tying it shut, he wrapped the cords around the hilt of the sword and placed them both back into the hidden hole in the wall.

**Preview: **

_"Goodness, Minerva, I daresay you were expecting someone else." An woman about Minerva's age, who's hair had completely grayed, was sitting in the armchair with a bright red handbag on the floor beside her. Two young men, whom Minerva now recognized as Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan were groaning on the floor. _


	23. A Friend in Need

**A Friend in Need**

**A/N:** In regards to the teachers' living quarters at Hogwarts. I always imagined they had a small sitting room that you walked into immediately with the bathroom and bedroom adjoining through a door. The sitting room included a small couch, an armchair or two, a coffee table (I'm not sure if that term is correct in countries other than America) with a fireplace and maybe like a desk/chest of drawers or something. Anyway, that's what I imagine in this chapter.

**A/N 2:** I know that in the books, Rookwood was at the Ministry during OOTP. He was still there (as you'll see in this chapter) however he was never captured and sent to Azkaban. Rookwood (in the books as well) worked for the Department of Mysteries. He leaked information to Voldemort during the first war. That is all still true. Sorry, just had to make sure we were all on the same page with him. He's a complex character in this story, but not in JKR's. That's where the difference is.

Minerva tried to calm herself as she walked back to her room. She clutched her injured hand to her chest and silently hoped she wouldn't meet anyone along the way. Gritting her teeth, she tried to forget about the pain; Dark Magic was as painful as it was dangerous and she wondered if the wounds could even be healed.

The piece of Tom's soul had recognized her. That's why the crown had burned her. She had felt it probe her mind and it knew she was trying to destroy it. Albeit, that should have scared her by itself, it wasn't what had her drawing back in fear. What scared her the most was how hard she had to fight herself not to stop Severus from destroying it. Something inside of her was screaming out that she needed to save it. His soul was crying out to her.

Her stomach churned at the very thought. Of course she felt horrible about destroying: it was one of the last pieces of Tom's life. And indirectly, it was one of the last pieces of her own life. She feared that if she had any more contact with the diadem, she would have fought Severus to keep him from destroying it. Pieces of Tom's soul were scattered about and she wondered if it had ever been whole. Just as she doubted her own soul's wholeness. Hers had been shattered when Selene died...how long had he been dividing his?

"Selene," she whispered when she reached the portrait of the proud griffin that guarded her chambers. Unease crept through her as she entered. If she was in her cat form, her hair would be standing on end. She pulled her wand swiftly from her robes and she could see a small light on in her sitting area. It seemed to be coming from a wand tip. She counted three figures in the shadows. One of them was seated and the other two stood on either side.

She took a deep breath and willed the pain in her wandhand to subside. Then, with speed most of her students would have been shocked to know she still possessed, she pushed all of her energy into a non-verbal spell. There was a loud crack followed by a bright light and two of the mysterious figures were thrown to the floor. Minerva disarmed the third person with a second spell and the lights in her chambers were on with a third.

"Goodness, Minerva, I daresay you were expecting someone else." A woman about Minerva's age, who's hair had completely grayed, was sitting in the armchair with a bright red handbag on the floor beside her. Two young men, whom Minerva now recognized as Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan, were behind her groaning on the floor.

"Augusta," she breathed, finally recognizing her old friend. Augusta Longbottom smiled coyly as she rose to her feet. "You're alive."

"Oi, Professor," gasped Seamus. "Remind me to never get on your bad side. I think I broke something. " He and Neville slowly got to their feet as the two women stared at each other. Both were using the other for support as they tried to climb to their feet.

"Of course I'm alive. They only sent one poor man to pick me up. Needless to say, he wasn't expecting a fight out of this old lady." Augusta spread her arms out wide and much to the boys' surprise, Minerva stepped around the small table in front of the sofa to embrace her. Augusta's head only came up to Minerva's shoulder and her arms went all the way around Minerva's slender waist, but the two friends held the hug for more than the usual allotted time.

"I thought you were dead...I thought all of you were dead," whispered Minerva.

Augusta shook her head and patted her friend lightly on the cheek. "No, I'm still kicking. But you heard about Alastor, right?"

"Yes...I wasn't there, but I heard." Minerva dipped her head in sorrow.

"Speaking of dead," Augusta muttered as she took a step back to look Minerva up and down. "You look like death warmed over, my dear. And you didn't have to blow away my grandson and his handsome friend here." Seamus grinned at Neville at her comment and Neville pushed him back down on the floor.

"You were standing in the dark and no one knows my password. How did you get in?"

"I guessed it. Minerva, really..."

Minerva rolled her eyes and offered out the three wands she presently had in her possession. "I'm sorry, gentlemen. Would you all like your wands back?"

The two reached out with sheepish expressions and took the wands from her. When Augusta took hers, she grabbed Minerva's hand and gasped. "When did this happen?"

Minerva tried to pull her hand away, but Augusta's grip was strong. Her friend turned the scalded hand over to look at the angry red lines. She obviously had grabbed something she shouldn't have. Minerva sighed and admitted, "Funny you should ask since it happened just ten minutes ago."

"Oh, Min, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" Augusta reached for Minerva's other hand and cradled them both in her own. She ran her thumb over the cold metal of Minerva's wedding band. Neville and Seamus were doing their best to make themselves blend into the background. "So this is it?"

"I hope so..." her voice was thick with emotion and she was startled by Augusta's bitter laugh.

"You know, if you had told me over fifty years ago that I would be the last one standing out of our little group, I would have laughed." Augusta pushed herself up on her toes to press a kiss to her friend's cheek. "They were all so young..."

"I miss them sometimes, Felicity and Rheanna. But then I'm glad they are spared all of this. They died happy. " Minerva pulled away and walked over to the window. She stared out at the dark night falling over the castle. She could remember a time when she sat on the green grass or frolicked in the white snow with three innocent girls. Rheanna's red hair bouncing as she danced around; Felicity's wide smile and blue eyes that matched a beautiful sky; Augusta's over enthusiasm in everything they did with a dash of Gryffindor scarlet. That was over half a century ago. So much had changed since then. Minerva no longer had memories in color. The colors were gray and getting darker with each passing day.

"They all seem so young now. At least that's how I remember them. But we were never as young as these poor kids are now." Augusta moved to put her arm around her grandson. Neville leaned into the embrace to comfort her. She ruffled his hair and looked between Neville and Seamus with sad eyes. Minerva felt the bile rise in her stomach as she thought about her students and the danger they were in.

"We're tough, ma'am. We'll make it," said Seamus with confidence. Neville nodded in agreement and kissed his Gran on the top of her head.

A moment of silence passed before Minerva turned from the window with a frown on her face. "How did you get in?"

"I told you, I guessed the password," Augusta looked at her friend with concern on her face.

Shaking her head, Minerva asked the question again. "No, I mean how did you get into the castle?"

Neville and Seamus suddenly found the floor very interesting. Augusta settled herself back into the armchair and started digging through her handbag. "When I jinxed that poor fellow, I knew the Order was underground so I came to you. And because I'm the brilliant person that I am, I knew the best way to get to you. Aberforth Dumbledore." She pulled a foil wrapped package from the red bag and held them out to her friend.

"Aberforth?"

"He said you still liked homemade ginger newts." Seeing the dangerous glint in Minerva's eyes, she set the package on the small table in front her. "There's a passage from his pub to that room the kids have adopted into their headquarters. I thought you knew."

"I did _not_ know," she snapped and her eyes bore into her two students.

"Oh, come one, Professor-" started Seamus throwing his hands in the air.

"I will not 'Come on', Mr. Finnigan."

"What Seamus means is we thought that since it was safe there was no reason to worry you about it..."

"Worry me about it? Safe? How can you say it's safe?" Her face was pale and her hands were shaking as she bared down on her two students.

Augusta stood up between her grandson and his teacher. "Now, hold on Minerva. They were only doing what they thought was right. This is a war and they are so young. You can't blame them. They got me to you, safe and sound."

Minerva's lips pulled thin and she closed her eyes briefly as if steeling herself to say the right words. Both boys held their breath as she finally replied, "You aren't safe here, Augusta. You need to get underground."

"Yes, well, I figured you were the best person to help me with that."

"Usually yes, but as it happens to be, I cannot leave Hogwarts." She self-consciously curved her injured hand into the top of her stomach just under the turn of her breasts. The fingertips of her other hand were pressed to her forehead as she tried to think. It had been a long day and this was the last thing she expected to be dealing with after destroying a horcrux. Suddenly, the answer came to her. "Augustus."

"No," said the other woman gently and pointed to herself. "I'm Augusta."

Minerva gave her an exasperated look that caused Augusta to chortle. "I may be a lot of things, but I'm not senile. I meant Augustus-"

"Rookwood?" Augusta widened her eyes in surprise, but as she processed the thought, she shrugged. "I haven't seen him since the funeral. To be honest, I wasn't sure he was still alive. He's getting old."

"He's younger than us," retorted Minerva.

"Life as made old women of us, m'dear."

An eyebrow arched and the corners of her lips pulled into a smirk. "I resent that comment."

"Resent or resemble?" Both women chuckled lightly. Augusta sat back down, but this time on the sofa where Minerva could join her. Behind them, Neville and Seamus were whispering adamantly. "But honestly, Minerva, would he help me?"

"Rookwood is a Death Eater! He was at the Ministry when we broke in!" Neville finally raised his voice loud enough for the two women to look at him. He was trying to contain his worry and frustration that had a hint of anger in it. "You can't trust him, Gran. You can't. I don't know why you would think-"

"Neville-"

"No! No, I won't allow you to put yourself in danger!" Neville squared his shoulders as he stood before them. His eyes couldn't hide his nervousness at confronting his grandmother and professor in this way, but he would protect her; he had to protect her.

Minerva regarded him respectively. Her 'teacher voice' was strong when she spoke. "Yes, Mr. Longbottom, he is a Death Eater. He is loyal to Lord Voldemort. But he may be the one person who can safely get your grandmother out of Hogsmeade and into hiding."

"You can't possibly know that!" he argued.

"But I do." She turned slightly to her dearest and oldest friend. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course, m'dear."

Minerva nodded and took out her wand once more. She hardly winced when it made contact with her damaged hand and muttered an incantation of some sort. A silver transparent tabby jumped from the end of her wand and pranced through the outside wall.

Neville was not going to back down easily. Even Seamus looked as if he had his own reservations, but for once, the young man knew better than to say anything. "It's not a matter of trusting you, but a matter of trusting him. He was there at the Ministry! I saw him...I fought him!"

"Neville, do calm down. Minerva and I were bridesmaids in his sister's wedding. Our families go way back. Probably further that either one of us cares to believe." Augusta opened up the foil holding Aberforth's homemade Ginger Newts and popped one into her mouth.

This only seemed to enrage Neville further. "You were friends with his _sister_? How does that qualify him as a friend? Especially since he's a well known Death Eater?! If you're so chummy with his sister why don't you ask her for help?"

"Because she's dead. You-Know-Who murdered Felicity and her two daughters because her husband was a Muggle," deadpanned his grandmother. This seemed to slow Neville's rant. Seamus' eyes went wide. Seeing as she wasn't going to get a response from her fuming grandson, she continued. "Frankly, he owes me one. He promised to keep her safe and instead she ended up in a grave."

"But it's my job to keep you safe," whispered Neville so quietly, the other three in the room almost missed it. A number of emotions ran across Augusta's face as she stared at her grandson who had seemed to grow up overnight. She slowly rose to her feet and gently enclosed him in a hug. With her arms wrapped tightly and securely around him, she tried to keep the tears in her eyes from her voice.

"My dear boy, keeping me safe has never been your responsibility." She rubbed small circles on his back and exchanged a sad glance with Minerva. Neville was a whole head taller than her and he encompassed her completely as they held on to each other.

The tender moment was interrupted by the entrance of a Patronus at the window. It was a bald eagle and it opened its beak to vibrate the deep voice of Augustus Rookwood. "I know of a few places where she will be safe. I can be outside of the gates in fifteen minutes."

Augusta stood on her tiptoes to press her lips to Neville's cheek. "Come on, love. We've got to go."

"Are you sure he'll take care of her?" he asked Minerva.

"I promise. Now say your goodbyes. You and Mr. Finnigan need to get back to your Common Room. I'll make sure she gets out of Hogwarts without being seen."

Neville kissed his grandmother on her forehead. "I promise to stay safe if you will."

"Of course, love, of course." Augusta wiped her eyes. "And, Neville. My lovely boy. I am so terribly proud of you. You are your father's son. And I couldn't be happier with the man you turned into."

"I love you, Gran."

"I love you, too." They hugged once more before Augusta patted his cheek and said, "Get going, you two. And please be careful."

"We will, Mrs. Longbottom. I promise to keep my eye on him." Seamus reached out to shake her hand, but instead found himself in a hug as well. With a little hesitation, both young men left the two elder women alone in McGonagall's room.

Augusta picked up her red handbag and met Minerva at the door. Taking her best friend's hands once more, she spoke through her soft tears. "If I don't make it when you do..." 

"Augusta..."

"No, hear me out. If this war doesn't do me in, I want you to tell Louis that he's an ass for leaving me so soon. And that I love him very much and he should be so proud of his family. I want you to give Felicity and Rhea a huge hug and tell them how much I miss them. Lastly, I want you to take your little girl into your arms and fill that empty hole in your soul. I want you to hear from her that losing her wasn't your fault and know that she has always been watching over you. I want you to have your family."

Minerva choked on her heart in her throat. She dropped her eyes from her best friend's face down to their clasped hands. Augusta stood on tiptoes again to press a kiss to both of Minerva's cheeks.

"Tell that beautiful little girl how special she is and how much you love her. Selene was so beautiful. And after everything you've been through, you deserve to hold her again. Because there is nothing like not being able to hold your baby close to you. I may not have Frank, but I have Neville. As sad as I am to think this will be the last time we see each other, I'm happy that your misery will finally be over."

"We should get going," whispered Minerva.

Hand in hand, the two friends walked swiftly and silently together one last time through the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	24. A Mistress in Her Manor

**A Mistress in Her Manor**

**A/N: **Again we face a situation where most of what happens is in the seventh book. You can assume, if I didn't write it differently, events took place as JKR intended them to. I don't feel the need to write something you already know in a way that could never measure up to the was JKR wrote it originally.

Also, I apologize for this story becoming so sporadic. My goal is to finish the entire thing by August. I only have a few chapters left and things will be wrapping up. This chapter is rather long, so hopefully you enjoy it. Thank you for sticking with me and I promise I will finish this. Love you all.

Songbook presents the next chapter in Amor, _A Mistress in Her Manor._

Hermione looked outside the tent where Harry and Ron were sitting around a fire. It was dark outside and she could barely make out their faces, but she could tell they were laughing. Ron had rescued Harry from the water two months ago. The locket had been destroyed. But it wasn't just the locket. The sword of Gryffindor had also come with the pieces of a tiara.

Since then, they had been to see Xenophilius Lovegood. That had been a disaster. Although, learning about the Deathly Hallows had opened a lot of doors for them. But after their little skirmish with the Death Eaters, they were back to hiding in the woods and no closer to finding anymore Horcruxes. Harry and Ron found the Deathly Hallows far more interesting than the Horcruxes at the moment. Which was good in some ways; not having any idea where the next Horcrux is was becoming very tedious. At least the Deathly Hallows were distracting them from the frustration of the mission Dumbledore had left them.

Right now she didn't have time to figure out if Voldemort had gotten closer to finding the Deathly Hallows. Hermione was trying to find out the significance of the tiara. Well, they were all supposed to be using her small collection of books to discover what the tiara meant. However, Harry and Ron had given up about an hour ago under the pretense of cooking dinner. All three of them had decided it had in fact been a Horcrux. That was enough for both boys. Hermione on the other hand was curious about what the tiara meant to Voldemort. It had to mean something.

As much practice as she had researching information in books, she had come up with nothing. Or at least, she had not gotten very far. She was beyond distracted and it had nothing to do with their current mission.

It was Ronald.

First he had the nerve to leave them; to abandon them in the middle of this war. Then he waltzes back in like a hero, saving Harry and destroying the Horcrux, with some poppycock story about hearing her voice over that ridiculous Deluminator. She had no idea how Harry could just forgive him like this. There they were, laughing as if the last couple of months hadn't even happened.

"Hermione! Dinner is ready." Ron's voice called from where the boys were sitting.

"I'll be there in a minute. I just want to check one more book," she shouted back. Running her hands through her tangled hair, she sighed. She had no idea why the idea of Ron being back bothered her so much. After she and Harry had run into all the trouble they did in Godric's Hollow, she would have thought she would have welcomed back any help she could get. And after their little adventure with Luna's father, she should be appreciating the fact that the trio was back together again.

But for whatever reason, no matter what Ron did, it just angered her. And the fact he had been nothing but pleasant and helpful since his return, angered her even more. All the tears she had cried since the day he walked out on them to last night thinking about his return confused her. He had been back for two months, for goodness sake! She had no idea why she was feeling like this. Then again…

It was Ronald.

Why was it always him? Out of all the things that should be keeping her up at night. They were trying to find the final pieces to destroy Voldemort for good. They were trying to save the Wizarding World. Harry literally carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. She should be losing sleep over that, not Ron.

Sighing, she pushed the book away. Her stomach was insisting she join the boys and have a bite to eat. As she got closer to the fire, she realized they were listening to Potterwatch. A bittersweet smile played at Hermione's lips. At least Ron could still make Harry laugh with the program, even if it sometimes brought bad news. But most nights, they didn't recognize the names of the missing. She waited to join them until it was over.

"How's the research going?" asked Ron almost hesitantly when she took a seat across the fire from them. Harry handed her a bowl of whatever they had managed to cook tonight. She really shouldn't complain. Between the two of them, they could actually cook a decent meal.

"It would be going a lot better if I had some help from you two," Hermione replied tartly. She spooned the liquid into her mouth to keep from berating them further.

Ron had the decency to look slightly abashed, but Harry just shook his head and said firmly, "This isn't just about Horcruxes anymore."

"We don't even know if the Deathly Hallows are real, Harry!" It was a days old argument. Ron lowered his head; he busied himself by drawing small circles in the dirt by his side.

"We aren't any closer to finding the Horcruxes-"

"Nor are we any closer to discovering the Deathly Hallows," she bit back. The bowl of soup lay forgotten on the ground. "Wizards have been searching for them for centuries! What makes you think we can find them?"

Harry rose to his feet in a heated rush. "What makes you think we can find the Horcruxes? We only have a guess at what they even are! For all we know, the cup isn't a Horcrux. And something that belonged to Gryffindor? But it doesn't matter does it? We can't even _find_ it."

"They have to mean something to him. If we can figure it out what they mean, we can figure out where he hid them." Hermione was exhausted and grimy. The dirt never seemed to end in this Merlin-forsaken forest and she needed a relaxing shower to clear her head. And the precious Chosen One wasn't doing anything to calm her nerves. All she really wanted was to curl up in a ball right here on the hard ground and cry. Harry didn't seem to be concerned as he continued to shout.

"Oh, it means something to him! Well, that's bloody great. For any normal person, that might mean something. This is Lord Voldemort we're talking about- he doesn't care about anything!" Hermione's head snapped up at his words. If she only had the energy to stand.

"That's not true and you know it! Didn't McGonagall's memories teach you anything?"

"Harry…"

"Are you suggesting that she has the rest of the Horcruxes? Let's just go back to Hogwarts and ask her, shall we?" Sarcasm coated his tone. This time Hermione really did stand up in disgust. She was sick and tired of teenage boys. She threw up her arms and headed back for the tent.

"Harry…"

"Look, Hermione, all I'm saying is maybe we should pay attention to this Deathly Hallows idea," Harry shouted after her. He obviously realized he had hurt her feelings. This was taking its toll on all of them, but they shouldn't be taking it out on each other.

Hermione turned and raised her hands in surrender. "You do what you want. I'm going to figure out what was so important about the tiara."

"Harry…"

"What, Ron?" snapped Harry. To his surprise, his best friend was hurriedly packing up everything in site into Hermione's magical bag. "Ron, what's going on?"

Nervous eyes met his. "You said his name," was all he said before rushing into the tent.

Silence fell like ice over the trio. Harry and Hermione quickly followed him. Ron was shoving all the books he could get his hands on into the bag. The other two started to pack as well, but a loud bang from outside stopped them dead in their motions. Someone was trying to break through their defenses.

Hermione gripped her wand tightly. She had a sinking feeling they were not going to be getting out of this one. She had to think fast. If they realized they caught Harry Potter…

-BREAK-

In Wiltshire, the mistress of a manor answered the door to her home. Narcissa Malfoy cracked the door a sliver and immediately pulled back in disgust. Fenrir Greyback bared his filthy teeth on her front steps. His entourage of Snatchers were lined up behind him looking rather pleased with themselves.

"I thought you were supposed to take your prizes to the Ministry," she stated coldly. She refused to budge the door open any more than necessary to speak to the werewolf.

"Not if we brought 'Arry Potter," crackled Fenrir.

Narcissa fixed him with her best disapproving glares, but the expression soon faded as her eyes went wide at the sight of the prisoners. There was a goblin, a tall dark skinned teenager, a ginger young man, and a dark haired young woman. There was also a young man with a very unflattering disfigured face.

The ginger and the dark haired woman she recognized: the Weasley and his Muggleborn friend. They were known to be traveling with Harry Potter these days. None of them had returned to school. There was a slight chance that this ugly gangly young man with them could be the Chosen One. Her chest tightened. This could be it. Everything could be over if this was really Harry Potter.

A voice from behind her broke her out of her frozen contemplation. "Who's at the door, Cissy?"

Bellatrix sauntered up to the door. Upon seeing Fenrir, her face contorted into a look of disgust similar to the one her sister wore just minutes before. And like her sister, her expression changed as soon as her hooded eyes laid sight upon Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"They say they've got Harry Potter." Bellatrix's face broke into a wicked grin and she moved her sister out of the way to open the grand door to them. With a sweeping motion of her arm, she motioned them into the foyer. Fenrir bowed at her feet before entering. His minions pushed and shoved their prisoners into the Manor.

Narcissa stood silently to the side as she watched the filthy Snatchers trample into her home. Her lips pulled thin and she turned her head down at her polished shoes. She locked her fingers together to keep from grabbing her wand and cursing the lot of them. Her sister danced madly in front of them, calling for Lucius.

"Mom?" Narcissa turned sharply at the sound of her son's voice. Draco's pale face appeared from around the corner. "Who was that?"

"Don't worry about it. Go back upst-" The look on Draco's face stopped her midsentence. It was times like these that she remembered the man he had become. No longer a child, no. He had grown before her very eyes and now he was a stronger person than she could ever hope to be.

His hand brushed the small of her back to guide her after his Aunt. "We have to do something."

"They don't know if it's him…" Narcissa whispered back. It was then that she noticed she was shaking and he was trying to steady her as they walked down the overly decorated hallway.

"Narcissa?" Lucius met them at the entrance to the sitting room where Bellatrix had led the werewolf and his companions. Wordlessly, she reached for his hand and as a family, they entered the room.

Fenrir and his Snatchers were standing off to the side rummaging through their loot. The five prisoners were standing in a awkward group as Bellatrix circled them like a hawk. The disfigured young man who could possibly be Harry Potter stood behind the Weasley boy. Wand drawn, the darker sister bounced to meet her sister's family.

"What are they doing in my house?" Although he was worn down and disgraced, Lucius looked down on the present company.

"They brought-"

"I don't care who they brought, I want them out of my house," he snarled back, using the last bit of dignity he had left. Narcissa watched as her proud husband marched over to Fenrir, head held high, and got within spitting distance. "I'm only going to say this once: Leave. Now."

Fenrir took an aggressive step forward, but to Lucius' credit, he did not flinch. "Not without our pay."

"I don't think you understood me." He slowly reached into his dark green robes and pulled out a wand. Not his wand of course. But Fenrir wouldn't know that. The Malfoy's had met disgrace, but that didn't make him any less powerful. The Snatchers looked nervously to their leader.

"We just want our pay." Fenrir repeated.

"Then take whatever was on them and I will be sure the Ministry compensates you!"

The werewolf smirked. "I didn't think you 'ad that kinda pull with the Min'stry anymore."

There was a quick flash of purple life and Fenrir was clutching his face. Lucius picked up one of the bags and shoved it in one of the Snatcher's chest. "Take this and go!" A clattering sound met their ears. Bellatrix let out a strangled gasp. The goblin also muttered a note of surprise.

The Sword of Gryffindor lay glittering on the stone floor of the Malfoy Manor.

Bellatrix slowly stepped forward and pushed her seething brother-in-law out of the way . Each word was slow and deliberate when she spoke. "Where did you get that?"

"It was in the girl's bag," said one of the Snatchers, because Fenrir was unable to speak from whatever Lucius had cursed him with. Fenrir growled and reached for the sword.

"NO!" This time Fenrir found himself face down on the cold floor. Bellatrix turned on the other Snatchers. "Get out of this house! Go now- get!"

The dirty lowly wizards quickly picked up their leader and all they loot they could carry, sans the sword, and scurried out of the Malfoy family's judgmental sight. Bellatrix bent down and gently lifted the sword from the ground. Then the witch bellowed into the hallway, "Wormtail!"

"Should we call Him?" asked Lucius. Narcissa's back stiffened. What if they were wrong? Could they fall any farther into shame? Luckily, her sister had the same thought.

"No, you fool. Not until we're sure it's him." Bellatrix seemed distracted though. In fact, Draco seemed just as distracted by the sword as she did. This was odd to Narcissa, being as the possibility of having Harry Potter seemed to have greater precedence than a sword. Before she could ask, Bellatrix's eyes glinted darkly. "We could call her. His great lady. She would know if it was him."

"No," spoke Narcissa firmly. Tucking her shaking hands behind her back she stepped toward the circle of fugitives. If Minerva McGonagall was willing to protect her son, so help her Merlin, she was going to protect the good Professor's children. "There is no need to bother her at Hogwarts. We can deal with this."

Fortunately, the sword was distracting her sister. Bellatrix hissed as Wormtail scurried into the room, head dipped low, "Take them down with the others, but leave me the girl."

"No!" snapped Ron. Hermione shot him a glare and bravely stepped away from the group. Wormtail led the others away at wand point.

"Now you filthy little Mudblood, you're going to tell me where you got this sword," spat Bellatrix.

Narcissa closed her eyes as the screaming started.

-BREAK-

Gasping for air, Hermione rolled over on her side. Her entire body was shaking and she could hear Bellatrix's manic laughter from behind her. Tears streamed down her face and she tried to blink them away. She never imagined she would be back her again. Back at the end of Bellatrix's wand. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the staircase that led to the room where she knew Harry and Ron were being held. Suddenly, she saw a flash of red.

It was Ronald.

They must have escaped the dungeon when Bellatrix sent Wormtail went down there to fetch Griphook. She tried to gather her strength, because she knew she would need it. If the boys were trying to save her, that meant there was no plan and all hell was about to break loose.

And it did.

Harry and Ron had procured a wand from somewhere, most likely Wormtail, and managed to disarm Bellatrix and Lucius in their surprise. It looked as if the boys may succeed until Hermione felt the cold metal of a knife at her throat. Bellatrix forced their wands over to Draco. In her ignorance, she thought she held all the cards now. For Harry and Ron, maybe, but she did not could on one thing. Dobby, the house elf that used to serve her sister's family.

Elfish magic seemed to be the only thing on their side. Where Dobby came from, Hermione hadn't a clue, but she was glad he was here. Scrambling towards her friends when Bellatrix was forced to release her, she allowed Ron to catch her. Bellatrix's intrusion of her body left her weak, but she knew they had to fight.

Ron dragged her back toward Dobby. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Harry and Draco in a scuffle on the ground. Here they were, in the house that Voldemort was using as a home base and Harry Potter was trying to win a skirmish against Draco Malfoy in a fist fight. They needed to escape. They weren't going to be able to fight their way out of this one.

Bellatrix was hurling all of her rage at Dobby, but without a wand, she could do little but yell. With Draco otherwise occupied by Draco, that left Narcissa. And the mistress of the manor was holding her wand low, kneeling by her husband. Hermione's eyes met Narcissa's for a brief second before Harry managed to subdue Draco and join them, wands in hand. All Hermione needed was a second to understand Narcissa's inaction. She was letting them go. Their escape was in her hands.

Hermione soon felt the pull of apparition. It was Dobby, he was getting the Golden Trio out of the house he used to serve. She closed her eyes, willing herself to be somewhere safe. With a thud, they landed on wet sand. Shaking, she stood up to face the ocean. A soft wind blew through her hair. Just when she thought she was at peace, she heard Harry cry out. A panic seized her. Could they have been followed?

She turned to see Harry cradling Dobby's dead body on the beach. Bellatrix's knife was sticking to out of his chest. Hermione felt her knees weaken beneath her. They had escaped, but at a price. Hermione could feel the pit in her stomach rise to her throat and she had no way of stopping the tears from falling. Her weakening knees finally gave out from under her, but instead of meeting wet sand, strong arms pulled her shaking body into a warm form. Comforting hands held her close and rocked her gently. Through tearstained eyes, she looked up at her companion.

It was Ronald.


	25. The Woman Who Lived

**Chapter 25: The Woman Who Lived **

**A/N: I'm estimating between 4 and 5 chapters are left in this fic. I'm still trying to decide whether or not to split one chapter. I'm sad that it's coming to an end, but also relieved that I will be finishing it probably by the end of the month (although, by the way my schedule is going it could be the end of October). As for this chapter, I spent a great deal of time going back and forth between the books and my writing (especially Sorcerer's Stone, because it really changes the tone of the conversation Albus and Minerva had) trying to make it as canon as possible with my wild and crazy ideas. We're back to flashbacks in this chapter. And unless I see the need to include the one I've already cut once, it will be the last set of flashbacks. **

**Any familiar dialogue or scenes are from SS/PS Ch1 'The Boy Who Lived' and OotP Ch31 'O.W.L.S'**

He was doing this to punish her, she was sure of it. Watching him desecrate the grave of the man who meant so much to her was breaking her heart. Or at least, what was left of it. It had been almost ten months since Minerva had last seen the body of Albus Dumbledore; she had done her crying by the bed that held the shell of his body the night before they placed him in the tomb. Now here she was. Only, there would be no tears today. Lord Voldemort was testing her- making her watch as he removed the wand from Albus' dead fingers.

"Do you know what this is, Minerva?" He never looked at her. He was too enthralled by his treasure to worry about her any longer. He had his prize and this was her punishment. Of course, Minerva had no idea the significance of the wand, which only seemed to amuse him further. "The Elder Wand. The Deathstick. The Wand of Destiny."

"The Elder Wand? But that's a fairy tale- a wizarding tale…" she voiced her confusion. She had grown up listening to the 'Tale of the Three Brothers' and similar wizarding lore. She wouldn't have thought Tom Riddle had ever been exposed to that. It wasn't a story she had told Selene.

"Only a wizard who has mastered death can control this wand." There was pride in Lord Voldemort's eyes as he spoke. "If only I had possessed this seventeen years ago…"

If only indeed. Would it have changed the outcome? All of the Potter's dead and Lord Voldemort reigning over the Wizarding Community? Voldemort didn't have the Elder Wand and Harry Potter lived. But then of course, so had she.

_It was a cloudy night, but the air felt eerily dry. Her back was stiff from sitting all day. She would definitely be feeling that in the morning. When she had received Albus' Patronus, he had mentioned bringing the boy here. The gnawing dread in the pit of her stomach that had began clawing at her from the moment she heard of James and Lily's death had only grown worse as the day had progressed. _

_Here? Albus was going to bring Harry Potter to live here? Was he daft? Petunia Dursley could not be more unlike her sister. It had to have something to do with blood protection. She knew it couldn't be because no one had offered to take the baby boy. She knew for sure that Frank and Alice Longbottom were offering to take him. Their son, Neville, was the same age. Augusta had told her this morning before she had left to investigate the Dursley's. _

_Surely, Albus had thought this all the way through. If in fact Petunia Dursley was the only person left on this Earth that could protect the poor child from Lord Voldemort, then so be it. But Minerva couldn't help but think there had to be other options. Which is why she had been perched on this dreadfully uncomfortable wall all day. And after a day of observations, she was not impressed. How Petunia and Lily were related at all was beyond her. _

_The midnight hour was drawing close and Minerva waited impatiently for him to arrive. Hopefully, he had no trouble getting Harry. She had a feeling that the Ministry would be happy to hand over the baby to Albus, given the circumstances. No amount of Ministry protection could protect Harry; that much had been proven by James and Lily's tragic deaths. Her ears twitched when they picked up a faint 'pop' from the end of the street. _

_Finally, Albus had arrived. Narrowing her eyes, she noticed he was not carrying anything with him. No Harry. The painful feeling in her abdomen clenched tightly. All of her sources had told her that Harry Potter had survived the horrifying attack on the Potter's home. Her thoughts came to a halt when, from the far end of the street, Albus seemed to notice she was there. How he could possibly tell from that far away that it was her?_

_Slightly irritated and still feeling the dull ache in her hindquarters, she decided that he could come to her and explain himself. It didn't take him long to put out the lights and join her on the wall. "Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall." _

_Transforming into her human form, she bit back, "How did you know it was me?" _

_"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly." Minerva resisted the urge to roll her eyes. How he could be making light of such a situation was beyond her. _

_"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day." _

_Albus' eyes gleamed back at her as he smirked. "All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here." _

_Her eyebrows shot up to her hairline and her lips pulled thin. He could be so senseless sometimes. "Celebrating? What is there to celebrate? Two beautiful young lives have been cut unfairly short and-"_

_"And one terrible one has ended." There it was. Even in the pitch darkness, she could see his facial features change. However, his voice was still gentle as he continued. "You can't blame them. We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years." _

_This time he was met with silence from her. Instead of pushing the conversation, he merely looked to the sky, seemingly entranced by the stars. Minerva glanced down at her hands and tried to stop them from shaking. Oh, the Wizarding World was celebrating all right. She had seen it on the Dursley's news. Flocks of owls, shooting stars, wearing Wizard clothing in Muggle public. It was troublesome. _

_"He's not gone." There was a hitch in her voice that matched the shaking of her hands. _

_"I know."_

_"They all believe he's dead. That he's gone. Everyone has been saying that Harry, oh poor child, that Harry defeated him for once and for all. That after all he's done…all the people he's killed…that he couldn't kill a little boy." She finally met his blue eyes, searching for an answer to her unspoken question. Albus had no answer to give her. Instead, he reached out and took her hand, patting it softly. _

_"And yet, we are burdened by the truth," he murmured softly. This did not pacify her. Minerva stood suddenly, as if she had been burned. _

_"The truth," she choked. "The truth? The truth is I should have never woken up this morning. The truth is people should be celebrating. The truth is Harry Potter should have vanquished the Dark Lord and I should be resting next to my daughter!" _

_"Minerva-" Albus was cut short by her manic laughter. He was still seated by on the wall, looking very weary. _

_Hand clutched over her heart and tears in her eyes she tried to control her shaking body. "The truth is, Lord Voldemort isn't dead and I'm living proof of that." _

_"Something still happened at Godric's Hollow, my dear. Yes, Lord Voldemort is still alive, but he is barely so. Remember the Horcruxes, Minerva. Death Eaters are running scared. They think their Master is gone. Something transpired between Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort that will change everything."_

_Shaking her head, she whispered, "But how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?" _

_"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know."_

_Pulling out a lace handkerchief, she wiped away the tears. Albus pretended not to notice her distress as he checked a gold pocket watch, mentioning offhand that Hagrid was late. Minerva fixed him with a stern glare as if suddenly remembering the reason she had been sitting in front of Number Four Privet Drive all day. "Of all the places, Albus, here? Harry Potter come and live here!"_

_"It's the best place for him," he said firmly. "Petunia Dursley is his only living relative. He needs her protection. His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter." _

_"A letter. You think you can explain all this in a letter?" Minerva pursed her lips at his gaffe. "Albus, there are so many other places he could go; so many other people who would be more than willing to take care of him. Augusta said just this morning that Frank and Alice-"_

_"Would you take him?" _

_His question shocked her and it showed in her face. The darkness did not disguise the guilt that crept into her stern facial features and her emerald eyes seemed lifeless. Bitterness fell off her tongue. "That's possibly a worst idea than leaving him here. Harry Potter, go live with Madame Voldemort?" _

_Albus slowly got to his silver toed feet. His hand brushed under her jaw to lift her face. "That's the reason he must come here. No matter how wonderful a mother you are, he would not be safe with anyone other than a blood relative."_

_Before Minerva could formulate a response, a low rumbling sound could be heard in the distance. But not from the road they were standing along. No, the sound was definitely coming from the sky. A curious thought came to her as she tried to figure out what the sound could possibly be. _

_"You said Hagrid was late. What does Hagrid have to do with all of this?"_

_"Oh, he's bringing Harry," replied Dumbledore as if it was the most obvious thing to have done with a fourteen month old baby. _

_"Do you think it wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"_

_"I would trust Hagrid with my life." _

Thinking back, she should have assured Albus that she felt the same. _I would trust Hagrid with my life._ She hadn't meant to insult him. In fact, Minerva knew how gentle the half giant could be. Everything about him caring for Harry made sense. It was just she also knew how emotional he could get. Lily and James meant the world to him and she wasn't sure how he would react to their deaths. If there was one thing in this world she wanted for Hagrid, it was to spare him pain.

She glanced over her shoulder at the little hut in the distance. There was no smoke coming from the chimney. Nor had there been for weeks now. Rubeus Hagrid was on the run. Oh, how she hoped he would stay away from this place. She could no longer protect him. Nor could she ever repay the debt she owed him. Not that he knew; no, Hagrid had no idea she stood by and allowed him to be expelled from Hogwarts, holding the only evidence that someone else was guilty of his supposed crimes. She hadn't know, back then, that Tom was responsible for not only Myrtle's death, but for orchestrating Hagrid's expulsion as well.

It didn't keep her from trying to make up for that mistake for the forty years she had been working with him. In fact, it had taken waking up in St. Mungo's for her to realize just how far she would go to make sure he was never harmed in that way again. Death apparently was not a high enough price to quell her guilt. Of course, that was because she had lived, once again.

_The sound of hammering on her bedroom door roused her from her sleep. Minerva reached for her glasses, trying to figure out who would be waking her at such an hour. The tartan dressing gown was on before she realized whomever was trying to get her out of bed was knocking on her bedroom door, not the portrait. Which meant they knew her password. That pretty much left Filius, Pomona, or Poppy. She highly doubted Severus Snape would be trying to beat down her door this side of midnight. _

_"Oh for the sake of Merlin, Minerva! Wake up! I know for a fact you aren't this heavy of a sleeper!" Pomona, then. Her words were frantic and she seemed out of breath. Minerva walked to open the door, trying to shake the sleep from her eyes. No sooner had she turned the doorknob, she was nearly smacked in the face by the door that Pomona shoved forward urgently. _

_"Pomona, do you have any idea-"_

_Red faced and gasping for breath, Pomona lifted a shaking finger to her friend's window. "Umbridge and her cronies are trying to get rid of Hagrid. I overheard them in the hallway as they were going down there. It was pure luck I was up- one of my first years was in hysterics over exams and-" _

_Flashes of faded red shown against the black sky outside. Pomona's eyes went wide at the implications and Minerva was suddenly more awake than she had been in days. A flick of her wand changed the dressing gown into black robes and Minerva was out the door. People would be impressed to see a woman of her age move so quickly. It didn't take long to reach the main entrance. _

_Her hands never touched the wood of the doors; they opened swiftly of their own accord. Her eyes swept the situation at hand. There were four people attempting to stun Hagrid. One was already unconscious and Umbridge seemed to be shouting orders. Her blood boiled. _How dare they!

_"How dare you!" She shouted, trying to catch their attention. They had an audience now- which might be enough to stop this madness. "How dare you!" _

_Oh, she'd have Dolores Umbridge's head for this! And if those were in fact Aurors, she'd have the Ministry's head on a platter as well. Umbridge's detest for anyone who wasn't completely human was the worst kept secret the Ministry had and if she thought she could exact her deranged agenda on Hogwart's grounds, she had another thing coming. _

_"Leave him alone! Alone, I say! On what grounds are you attacking him? He has done nothing, nothing to warrant such-" _

_The world went black. When she finally blinked back into reality, she found herself within the white walls of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. And everything ached. Once her eyes focused, she could see Albus Dumbledore sitting in an overstuffed purple chair. And would you be damned, he was eating lemon drops. _

_"You're supposed to be in hiding." Minerva immediately bit her tongue at the harsh crackling of her voice. It sounded rather pathetic. Blue eyes gazed at her with pity. _

_"You're supposed to be dead," he replied soberly. He popped a lemon drop and got up from the chair to stand beside her bed. His weathered hand patted her own sympathetically. _

_Throat still sore from lack of use, she rasped, "They really tried to kill me?" _

_"Not directly. But four stunners to the chest, my dear, you had several people quite worried." _

_"Four stunners-" she murmured trying to piece together what had happened that night. "Hagrid?"_

_"More worried about you than himself." Albus was still watching her intently as if she would in fact die before his very eyes. Although, Minerva knew she was very much alive- the pain was enough evidence of that. She felt like she had had a fight with a brick wall and lost. Of course, stunners were much sturdier than walls…_

_"And you?"_

_He ignored her question. "You've caused quite an uproar here. They're calling it, and I quote, astonishing. I wasn't lying when I said those stunners should have killed you." _

_"Maybe I should try to get myself killed on a more daily basis. Think of all the doctors who will be 'astonished'." Albus obviously did not appreciate her sarcasm. His lack of response led her situation really to sink in. Here she was again- alive when she should be dead. Alive and still breathing. Damn. _

_The elder wizard reached into his robes to produce her glasses. He handed them to her and then placed a newspaper in her lap. "In case you were wondering what you missed." _

_The title page read _'You-Know-Who Returns!'_. For some strange reason, she felt relieved. It was if they weren't fighting this battle alone any more. Looking over the top of her glasses, she smirked at her companion. "Have they given a formal apology yet?"_

_This actually drew a warm chuckle from him. _

The wind whipped across her slender body. She felt the need to draw her robes closer, but never moved to do so. The cold was in her bones and soul. She was as cold as the tomb that held Albus' bones and the bits and pieces of Tom's soul. He had his new prize now. And it worried her. She had research to do when she finally got back to the castle. The Elder Wand? Surely not.

But then again, stranger things had happened. More astonishing things, in fact.


	26. Unafraid of Toil

**Chapter 26: …Unafraid of Toil**

**A/N: **Ok. Here's the deal. I ship Neville/Hannah, because it's canon. Not to say that Neville never had a crush on Luna or they aren't the best of friends. In my opinion, Neville and Luna are more like Harry and Hermione. Just so we're clear on where I stand in the shipping world. Not to mention Hannah Abbott is a Hufflepuff, like myself. Thus, you got a Hufflepuff chapter. Sort of.

_"Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil." _- The Sorting Hat

Minerva McGonagall watched her students mingle in the Great Hall. Four years ago, even one year ago, she would have barely been able to hear her own thoughts over the roar of conversation. Now, she had nothing to drown out the turmoil in her mind. The students spoke in the lowest of whispers. Some even were reduced to communicating through stolen glances and hand signals.

The Gryffindor table had been began to dwindle in their numbers. Not that there weren't students disappearing from other Houses, but her Gryffindors had been hit particularly hard. Although it was Luna Lovegood had been the first to disappear. When Filius came to her with his fears after the young girl had not returned from Christmas break, it hadn't taken Minerva long to find out she was being held in the Malfoy Manor. Not that there was anything she could do. She had a part to play and it was breaking her heart, bit by bit.

She had once told Snape that she was afraid of hurting her family. Her Hogwarts family was falling apart. After Ms. Lovegood had disappeared, Ginny Weasley was the next to go. Then Neville Longbottom. Her throat clenched at the thought of Augusta's grandson in danger. But then again, maybe he was safer wherever he was hiding out, which she hoped was. One by one, students were going missing. Minerva hoped they were still in the castle somewhere, like Neville and Seamus had said. At least, here, she could attempt to protect them from harm.

Very little news was trickling in from the Order of the Phoenix. Most that she heard was bad. Innocent people were dying. Muggles, Muggleborns, Squibs, Half-bloods and Purebloods alike. Her eyes fluttered shut as she thought about a time in when Lord Voldemort would have spared a Pureblood's life. Not anymore. Anyone who stood between him and his prize would meet the end of a death stick. Ironic, seeing as his blood was more 'tainted' than some of the witches and wizards he was damning to death.

A random thought came to her mind, one that had not plagued her for some time. If she was to die when Tom met his doom, would she know? Would she feel death coming? It was an interesting notion. Since she was living on borrowed time, would she just simply die? It had a occurred to her that she could suffer. If the spell was simply holding off the inevitable, would she return to the moments of pain that led to her death in the first place, in that fiery hell where she lost her daughter? Or would she die with Tom, in the same way that he will meet his fate?

"Minerva?" Pomona Sprout's hushed voice brought her from her dark sentiments. The other woman's hand reached out for a moment, as if to caress Minerva's arm, but she stopped suddenly. The slightly trembling hand rested back on her soil stained robes. Minerva looked over at her, but as soon as their eyes met, Pomona looked away. As much as she tried to act like it didn't hurt, Minerva felt the knife lodge itself a little deeper in her heart.

"I'm sorry, I was lost in thought." She tried to keep her voice neutral. There was a bitter taste in her mouth. Was this really what a conversation between two friends had come to?

Pomona cleared her throat and whispered back, "You have an owl." Minerva blinked twice in surprise before looking at the dark brown Eagle Owl in front of her. It had dark eyes that were watching her intently.

"Who on earth…" she muttered to herself. She couldn't think of a single person who would want to be in contact with her or would risk sending an owl. Surely no one in the Order would be that stupid, especially since she had essentially broke all ties with them. Perhaps one of her missing students…no, they were smarter than that too.

She reached out and took the letter from the beautiful owl's strong grip. It was thick stationary, grey and green in color, and felt expensive. Turning it over, Minerva knew exactly who it belonged to when she saw the embossed _M_.

It was quite the risk Narcissa was taking, writing to her at Hogwarts. Unless of course, there was nothing dangerous in the letter. But people tend to underestimate the youngest Black sister. Oh, Bellatrix Lestrange née Black will always be infamous for the crimes she has committed and Andromeada Tonks née Black will be remembered for abandoning her pureblood family for a Muggle. But Narcissa Malfoy née Black married an upstanding man (although the majority of his crimes had come to light), had a perfectly normal son, and lived a rich life. But Narcissa was quite conniving in her own way. Quiet and astute, she had learned the best traits of her elder sisters and Minerva had been right in making her a close ally.

Although Pomona wasn't making direct eye contact with her, Minerva knew she couldn't read the letter at the table. It would lead to far too many questions she wasn't prepared to answer. Pomona and Filius were trying their best to not judge their old friend, but her shady dealings were slowly coming to light. It was hard to hide interactions with Severus and the Carrow siblings from them and as much as her dear friends wanted to trust her, it was hard after the events at the end of last year. Not to mention, she had already admitted she no longer had contact with the Order.

With a bit of shame, she excused herself from the table, not meeting either Pomona nor Filius' eyes. But her head was held high as she walked through the Great Hall past her students. Everyone was in so much pain. But they were the adults, the leaders, they had to be strong.

Her aberrant hearing picked up the sound of light footsteps following close behind her as she reached the stairs. Pausing halfway up, she turned slowly, trying to figure out who could be tailing her back to her quarters. Surely no one had seen the letter from Narcissa…

"Hello, Professor." All of Minerva's fears were brushed away at the sight of the petite blonde haired Hufflepuff standing before her. Hannah Abbott smiled at her gently before motioning to the Transfiguration book in her hands. "I have some questions about the homework you assigned last class and was wondering if you have time to go over a few things."

Minerva raised an eyebrow. To her knowledge, she hadn't assigned any homework yet this week. Nevertheless, she replied, "Of course, Ms. Abbott. I was just heading to my office."

They walked in silence up the several flights of stairs it took to reach her office. Hannah had a bit of a skip to her step, which was unusual for the young woman. Ever since the devastating news of her mother's death took her out of Hogwarts last year, Hannah had been quiet and withdrawn. Something had happened- something very good. When they finally entered the office, Minerva placed a finger to her lips, before shutting the door and placing a small number of silencing charms around the office.

"Now, Ms. Abbott, what can I help you with."

"I have news from Dumbledore's Army." Light brown eyes searched the elder woman's face, as if momentarily trying to decide if she had made the right decision. Swallowing hard, Hannah continued, "Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Ernie have been bickering constantly about whether or not to tell you what we know, so I made the decision myself. Can we trust you?"

Minerva blinked at the brazen comment. "Ms. Abbott-"

"It's a simple question, really. Can we still trust you, Professor? Because frankly, you've been missing in action all year."

"It's much more complicated than that…" Minerva brought her hand momentarily up to the Hogwarts' Crest that rested on her chest. Hannah stared her down intently, patiently waiting for an answer. "Ms. Abbott, I am in a very difficult position here. And I can't disclose why."

Gentle words followed, "That wasn't my question. We have a lot of work to do if we are going to win this war and we all have to work together. And I have a feeling you are way out of the loop. So, I'm going to ask again, do you want to defeat You-Know-Who?"

"Yes."

"Good," replied the young woman matter-of-factly. Before Minerva could open her mouth, Hannah began to speak. "Obviously, nothing is ever written down. Neville learned that lesson a long time ago. Something to do with Sirius Black…anyway, everything is passed from mouth to ear. Of course, this is a bit inefficient, but it's all we've got to work with. Have you heard of Potterwatch? No? Ok, the next password is _Prewett. _Remember that-"

"Prewett?"

Hannah continued as if she hadn't spoken. "Now, all the students who have 'disappeared' haven't gone far. They're still around and well taken care of. I can tell you worry. I've tried to convey this to Professor Sprout, but she can't stop worrying, it's just in her nature. We just got word that Luna, Mr. Ollivander, a goblin, and Harry, Hermione, and Ron just escaped from the Malfoy Manor, which has become some sort of a Headquarters for the Death Eaters."

"Escaped?" Minerva fingered the letter she had just received that rested uncomfortably in her pocket.

"Yes. And they are safe somewhere. We don't know where. It's safer that way." Hannah tugged her Transfiguration book closer to her body, as if suddenly shy about how the conversation had gone. Obviously, Professor McGonagall was still an intimating character and it had probably taken all of the poor girl's courage to confront her in this way.

Deciding to grant the young woman some mercy, Minerva asked "Is that all?"

"For now. Just know we're on by your side," replied Hannah simply. Sensing the end of the conversation, Hannah turned curtly on her heel and walked quickly to the door, leaving her Professor with a bemused look on her face.

Green eyes stared at the door as it shut as she tried to process what had just taken place. In fact she stood in silence for several minutes, marveling in her student's bravery, until her hand brushed up against the letter she had just received. She removed it from the pocket and slowly ran her fingers over the _M_. A wave of magic opened it swiftly and to her surprise, it was only one line.

_I protected your children, please take care of mine. _

-BREAK-

Hannah took a deep breath before entering the Room of Requirement. She knew they were going to be angry with her, but that didn't matter. What was done was done. Her hands were shaking as she pushed open the door. Funny that she should be nervous to face her friends than Professor McGonagall. It was relatively quiet when she finally entered the room. The boys were gathered around a table playing cards. She smiled to herself. Some days they were men fighting a war; others they were school boys once again.

"Hannah!" It was Ernie who noticed her first. "What are you doing here?"

"Did something happen?" asked Neville in concern. As if he had room to talk. He still sported bruising from weeks ago. And he needed a haircut.

Might as well get it out. No use beating around the bush, she figured. "I spoke with Professor McGonagall."

Stunned silence met her in response. Hannah resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the looks on their faces. Neville's eyes bared into her, but he wasn't the first to try to berate her.

"I thought we agreed-" started Seamus with venom in his voice.

"No!" She shouted. The ten or fifteen people who shared this room as home now looked in their direction. Crowds had always made her nervous and she tried not to think about her audience as she spoke to her friends. "Remember how you and Ginny used to complain that Harry was trying to fight You-Know-Who on his own and how stupid that was? Well you lot have obviously spent too much time around him, because that is exactly what you're doing!"

"This is different- we don't actually know if we can trust her," argued Dean.

This only seemed to anger Hannah more. "If we can't trust McGonagall, we can't trust anyone. She was Dumbledore's biggest supporter. And Ginny said that McGonagall saved her and Hermione from the Death Eaters. That must count for something!"

"Hannah, that's not what he meant," reason Neville steadily. He pushed Seamus back into the chair he had risen from. "What did she say?"

"Nothing really, now that I think about it. But she seemed relieved. And I believe you when you say she's keeping a secret." Neville nodded at the information. Hannah looked to her shoes, suddenly very aware of the attention she was getting. "Look, we need help. We can't fight this alone. We need a strategy. And we need experience. But we're just students- barely adults. No matter how much heart we have, we're at a disadvantage."

Neville considered her words for a moment. Then he turned back to the table and poured her a glass of Butterbeer. "I have faith that McGonagall will come through for us in the end. Just like Harry. So we have to be ready to fight beside them when they do."

Seamus, Dean, Ernie, and the rest of the occupants of the room settled back to what they were doing before she had entered, although she could hear a whisper of McGonagall's name sweep through the room. Her trembling hand gladly accepted the cup from Neville and brought it to her lips.

Neville was watching her intently, still standing in front of her. Hannah decided it was best to break the tension. "I'm glad Luna is alright."

"Luna?" Neville looked confused for a moment, but then caught himself awkwardly. "Luna. Right. Yeah…it was good to hear from her- well good to know she was alright. You know? Of course you know. Right."

His response surprised her. Neville and Luna had been the closest of friends since the beginning of Dumbledore's Army and she had always imagined them to be something more. But perhaps…perhaps friends were all they were. Clearing her throat and motioning towards the table, she said, "So, a plan. You know, for when we need to fight?"

He grinned and replied smartly, "Always ready to work, aren't you?"

Relief swept through her as she sat down at the table. This was the best she had been feeling in a long time. They were the brightest witches and wizards of their age. If anyone could survive this horrible war, it would be them. Together. When Neville reached over and squeezed her hand with a smile, her heart warmed. Yes, together they could do this.

**Preview: Surrender**

The castle was in chaos. Students ran right and left; teachers shouted orders and tried to gather their children to safety. The shield was lasting, but it wouldn't for long. The Order of the Phoenix was here, but not in great number- their own have been scattered by the war. In time more would come, but time was not something they had in abundance. Pomona Sprout was in Greenhouse Three gathering the plants that would be most helpful for fighting as well as healing. Neville had organized an assembly line to get the plants they selected back to the castle quickly.

By fate, Pomona raised her eyes to the edge of the grounds just in time to see a tabby cat running along the edge of the green house. It stopped suddenly, as if sensing her there. Green eyes met hers and the regal cat bowed its head gracefully before running toward the Dark Forest. Her heart clenched and she was overcome by the dreadful feeling that this would be the last time she would see her dear friend alive. Tears brimmed her eyes as she watched the cat dash into the night, but she wiped them away with the back of her dirt covered hands. They had a job to do.


	27. Surrender

**Chapter 27: Surrender**

**A/N: **There are quotes in here directly taken from Deathly Hallows. There are just some things that can't be rewritten- Voldemort's speeches are a few of those things. If you recall, in the last chapter, Minerva found out that Harry, Hermione, and Ron escaped the Malfoy Manor. From that point forward, you can assume that events continue exactly as they do in Deathly Hallows. That means when we meet our heroes in this chapter, they have found our other heroes in the Room of Requirement and are getting ready to prepare Hogwarts for battle. Sorry for skipping so much, but as I've mentioned before, I find it redundant to rewrite entire chapters that JRK already wrote so beautifully.

**A/N Part 2: **The only significant thing that changes is Harry won't be looking for the diadem, since it was already destroyed. He will however be looking for a way to destroy the cup and kill Nagini. So, please keep that in mind. You'll find however, that Harry doesn't play a huge role in the majority of this chapter.

"_I know you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood. Give me Harry Potter and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you shall be rewarded. You have until midnight." _

Chills ran down Minerva's spine as she heard Lord Voldemort's words echo through the walls. Her students sat petrified in front of her. This was it. This is what it all came down to. She had to do whatever was necessary to save them all. Severus and the Carrows had already fled the castle. She would have to leave to join the Death Eaters soon as well. But not before she did everything in her power to protect her family.

They were all looking to her as if she had all the answers. Swallowing hard, she tried to act as if she did. "Everyone of age is welcome to stand and fight. We will need all the wands we can get. However, if you are not yet seventeen or wish to leave, please follow Mr. Filch and Madame Pomfrey in an orderly fashion. The Order of the Phoenix will organize themselves with the students and teachers of Hogwarts. We don't have much time."

She motioned to Kingsley Shacklebolt to take over for her. Her mouth was dry and her vision was swimming. Suddenly being this close to the end was all too real for her. Minerva tried to clear her thoughts as she approached her colleagues. Not colleagues- friends. Her family. Hopefully this would be the last time they met. And that saddened her.

"We need to raise the shields. Filius, can you handle that?" His small head nodded an affirmative and set off to complete his task, rolling up his sleeves as he went.

"I will need some students to take to the Green Houses to gather some supplies," murmured Pomona.

"Take whomever you need."

Before Minerva could turn to Horace, Pomona placed steady hand on her shoulder and stood on tip toes to press a kiss to her cheek. "Be safe, my dear."

This stunned the older woman into silence and she could only watch as her friend walked away.

-BREAK-

Kingsley Shacklebolt looked from the Astronomy tower at the shimmering shield that Flitwick had put in place. It was constantly under attack from the Death Eaters that seemed to surround every inch of the castle. He knew that Voldemort's forces had grown substantially over the last year or two, but never had he expected this. They were not only outnumbered, but the majority of Hogwarts' forces were sixth and seventh year students.

"Whatever you are thinking, stop. It'll only make it worse." The Auror turned to see Arthur Weasley approaching him.

"We are at the disadvantage, strategically speaking." Kingsley's voice was calm despite the situation.

Arthur looked grimly out over the battlements. "Harry Potter has been at the disadvantage every time he has faced evil. Why should this time be any different?"

"Even if we win, we'll lose."

Kingsley's statement echoed throughout the tower. Never before had truer words been spoken. There was no way to come out of this battle without the loss of innocent life. Arthur gripped his wand tighter. They were going to lose. One way or the other.

The castle was in chaos. Students ran right and left; teachers shouted orders and tried to gather their children to safety. The shield was lasting, but it wouldn't for long. The Order of the Phoenix was here, but not in great number- their own have been scattered by the war. In time more would come, but time was not something they had in abundance. Pomona Sprout was in Greenhouse Three gathering the plants that would be most helpful for fighting as well as healing. Neville had organized an assembly line to get the plants they selected back to the castle quickly.

By fate, Pomona raised her eyes to the edge of the grounds just in time to see a tabby cat running along the edge of the green house. It stopped suddenly, as if sensing her there. Green eyes met hers and the regal cat bowed its head gracefully before sprinting away. Her heart clenched and she was overcome by the dreadful feeling that this would be the last time she would see her dear friend alive. Tears brimmed her eyes as she watched the cat dash into the night, but she wiped them away with the back of her dirt covered hands. They had a job to do.

"Professor?" Neville's voice came from her right side. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, my boy. Everything is wrong. This is a school, not a battlefield." With a deep sign, she dug her hands deep into the dirt to unearth a plant by its roots.

Across the lawn at the castle doors stood Remus Lupin. His wife was speaking with some students behind him, giving them tips on how to fight. He wanted to yell at her to go home and be with Teddy; to scream and rage at her to be with their son. But he knew why she was here- it was the same reason he was. All Remus wanted was for Teddy to grow up in a world that would never see the horrors they had.

He gripped his wand tighter and tried to ignore the gut feeling that he should get 'Dora out of here. All these children around him were jumping at the chance to fight. If only they knew…He shook that thought from his mind as well. They'd find out soon enough. He could no better tell them to turn and run than he could his own wife.

A hand on his shoulder startled him. "Hello, Professor." Luna Lovegood was smiling at him as if she hadn't spent the last few months in the Malfoy's basement.

"No one has called me that in a long time, Ms. Lovegood."

The young woman merely shrugged and continued on in an airy voice. "Congratulations on your son. Harry told me."

"Thank you." His voice must have betrayed his fears, because her next words were gentle and soothing.

"You'll see him again. Little boys love to hear stories of how their parents are war heroes."

"I've afraid I won't be around to tell him."

Luna considered this for a moment and replied, "That's alright. I will tell him," before skipping off to a group of fellow Ravenclaw students. For some reason, this comforted Remus more than any words before. His back straightened and his mind was focused. This was for Teddy.

-BREAK-

Lord Voldemort was pacing around the Shrieking Shack. Lucius Malfoy stood fidgeting at a grimy window, looking off at the fiery red glow that was Hogwarts. His hands were shaking and he was constantly running them through his yellowing hair. Nagini was floating aimlessly around the room in a glittering ball of magic designed to protect her. Minerva McGonagall stood still as death in a corner of the room.

Lucius flinched at the sound of another explosion. It was becoming harder and harder for him to hide his worried expression. He finally worked up the nerve to speak to his master, his voice rasping as he begged, "My Lord, p-please. Allow me to-"

"Find your son? Do you take me for a fool, Lucius?" hissed Voldemort.

Panic filled Lucius' eyes. "No, no, no…of course not, my Lord."

"I know why you seek to join the battle. You wish to find your son. If he is smart he will fight for our cause and if he dies, he will die with more honor than you ever possessed."

Lucius closed his eyes tightly. His breathing was labored and sweat glistened off of him. "Please, my Lord- let me go. I can- I can find Potter. Bring him to you-"

"No." Voldemort reached to stroke Nagini's head through the magical shield he had designed for her. "Fetch Severus for me."

"Snape?" asked Lucius in surprise. Minerva's eyebrow rose from her position in the corner.

"Yes. There is something I require of him. Go quickly."

Neither Voldemort nor Minerva spoke after Lucius left. There was not much to be said. The silence wore on and all that could be heard is the distance explosions from the school. Minerva tried not to flinch at every noise; tried not to think about her family that were fighting for their lives without her. They would understand, in time, her choices on this night.

Snape was there within the next half hour. A silent exchange occurred between the two colleagues before the servant turned to his master. "My Lord?"

"I have a problem, Severus." Voldemort stated. He held up his wand into the dusty moonlight. "It doesn't work for me?"

Minerva frowned. This was all about the bloody wand? They were in the middle of a battle for Merlin's sake. Severus seemed to be in the same state of confusion. "You have performed extraordinary magic with that wand."

"All I have performed is my ordinary magic. Ask Minerva. She has seen my skill before. There is nothing extraordinary about this wand."

"Should there be?" Minerva could not contain her curiosity. Funny that a certain saying came to mind as soon as she said the words.

Voldemort's eyes left Severus for a moment, as if remembering the presence of his wife. "Surely, you know the tales, Minerva. The Elder Wand. You would have grown up with the stories. You should know them better than Severus and I."

"Albus didn't have the Elder-"

"He did." Severus' voice did not waver.

"And now I have it. I pried it from his dead hands. That was my mistake. Tell me, Minerva, how does one come to control the Elder Wand?"

"They have to defeat the current holder of the wand."

As soon as she said the words, the truth dawned on her. Why he had called Severus here; why the wand wasn't working for him. Lord Voldemort did not defeat Albus Dumbledore. That honor belonged to another. And never before had Minerva seen Severus Snape look as pale as he did now.

Voldemort gently ran his long fingers up and down the wand. "You are both clever, so you know what must happen next. I regret this, Severus. You have been so faithful to me."

"My Lord-" Panic was seizing him. Minerva was frozen in her spot in the corner. She couldn't act. She was going to have to watch him die.

"For the Elder Wand to belong to me, I must kill you. You killed Albus Dumbledore. I must be the master of the Elder Wand in order to defeat Harry Potter. I just regret you won't be able to celebrate when I finally do."

With a flick of his wand, Voldemort brought Nagini in her ball of magic toward Severus Snape. Minerva closed her eyes and turned her head away as a scream reached her ears. Her stomach was churning and her mind was screaming, but she refused to interfere. She couldn't help him now.

After what seemed like an eternity, a voice called out to her. "Minerva." Voldemort stood before her and held out his hand. As soon as she touched his cold arm, she felt the sensation of apparation. He released her as soon as they landed and it took all of her strength not to fall to her knees.

"I regret that had to happen. But now, I can finally defeat him. I want you to take Nagini and go somewhere safe. I will finish him off and then come for you after my victory." Voldemort disapparated before she could form a reply. He must have known that watching him murder Snape in cold blood was hurting her. She was grateful that he granted her the small mercy of being alone with her grief.

Nagini floated silently in her magical cage and her red eyes watched Minerva intently. The witch closed her eyes momentarily. There would be no tears for Severus Snape. He made his choices, just as she had. Now, she had a job to finish. And she knew exactly where to go. As she walked slowly to her destination she heard Lord Voldemort's voice echo through the forest.

"_I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."_

-BREAK-

Harry Potter dropped the Resurrection Stone and began to walk with purpose. He knew what he had to do. He now realized what Professor McGonagall had meant in her letter. Of course, she never intended for him to die. But she knew what it meant to accept death. And accept it he was.

Whispers flew through the group of Death Eaters that surrounded Lord Voldemort in the forest. Harry nearly let out a sigh of relief that Professor McGonagall wasn't present. Neither was Nagini- which meant Voldemort had entrusted her with the task of keeping the great snake safe. Good. One less Horcrux to worry about. Now he had to take care of the one the resided within his own soul.

A sneer came across Lord Voldemort's face as Harry walked forward. "The Boy Who Lived."

He thought he had won. Harry just wished he could see the look on his face when he finds out how he had been betrayed. That by killing Harry, he was going to be one step closer to dying himself. And that made this all very simple for Harry.

"I surrender."

"Avada Kadavra."


	28. Empty Chairs at Empty Tables

**Chapter 28: Empty Chairs at Empty Tables**

**A/N: **This chapter is built around the song _Empty Chairs at Empty Tables_ from _Les Miserables._ There are some quotes from Chapter 36 of DH. This was harder to write than I thought it would be, but I love this chapter and hope that you do to. This is not the last chapter, I am in the process of writing one more that could possibly turn into two.

_There's a grief that can't be spoken, _

_There's a pain goes on and on. _

_Empty chairs at empty tables, _

_Now my friends are dead and gone._

-Empty Chairs at Empty Tables

Augusta Longbottom sat on the steps that once led to where the high table sat in the Great Hall. To her left were the tired and bloody survivors of the battle. They were leaning against each other and holding their loved ones close. They were too exhausted to even celebrate the defeat of Lord Voldemort properly. At least they were smiling now.

Augusta's eyes settled on her grandson, holding the hand of the young woman with gentle eyes, and her heart swelled with pride. She would never forget him standing tall in front of the monster Tom Riddle had become. She no longer saw Louis or Frank or Alice. No, Neville Longbottom was his own man. He proved that today.

_The Death Eaters were making their way to the castle. Scouting students said that they had Hagrid with them in chains- the half giant was hard to miss, even in the mass of black robes. Members of the Order and students of Hogwarts scrambled to prepare themselves for another round of fighting- to avenge the deaths of so many. But the entourage of evil stopped out on the ground, Lord Voldemort at the lead. _

"_Harry Potter is dead." The little breath of life that still remained within the castle walls seemed leave in a millisecond. "He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone." _

_Murmuring spread through the group. Lies. Lies. All lies. Why should they believe him now? "The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anybody who continues to resist, man, woman, or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."_

_Wands were gripped tightly and terror was seen on everyone's face. Could it be that Harry Potter, the Chosen One, had fallen? Lord Voldemort led his Death Eaters to the entrance of Hogwarts. The fighters crept out the front door to see for themselves. Lord Voldemort laid Harry Potter at his feet, his jeering smile made the bravest heart tremble. _

_People cried out in shock and horror. Harry Potter- the Boy Who Lived- dead? No. No. No. They screamed in their sorrow and anger. Augusta stood in the back of the crowd, heart in her throat. No. Minerva was supposed to save him. Minerva should have stopped him. Where was Minerva?_

"_Silence!" He called out and like magic, silence fell before him. "You see? Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!" _

"_He beat you!" A voice called out. From her position, all Augusta could see in a red mop of hair, but she assumed the voice belonged to Ronald Weasley. There was more yelling- people were looking for blood now, but didn't quite have the courage to get it. _

_Well, it appeared one person did. Someone stood before the Dark Lord now, but she couldn't see. It wasn't until the devil Bellatrix Lestrange spoke up did Augusta's heart stop completely. "That's Neville Longbottom, my Lord. He comes from a rather delusional family…" _

_The Death Eaters were laughing, but Augusta didn't hear them. She was too busy pushing her way through the crowd. She would have ran all the way to her grandson if it wasn't for Kingsley Shacklebolt forcefully stopping her. She could only watch in terror as her grandson, her only solace left in this world, stood unprotected before one of the most powerful wizards to walk this earth. _

"_You are a pureblood, are you not, my brave boy?" Pureblood, thought Augusta in disgust. What does blood have to do with it? Tom Riddle was a halfblood, but perhaps Lord Voldemort had forgotten that. "You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You would make a very valuable Death Eater."_

"_I'll join you when hell freezes over." Oh, her precious boy. The crowd was cheering for him now, but none of them could join him- the Death Eaters seemed to be holding them back. Neville stood alone between safety and certain death. "Harry may be gone. People die every day, but they will not die in vain today! We will fight for them still! DUMBLEDORE's ARMY!" _

_Just as she thought she was about to witness her grandson's murder, a cry came from a different direction. A crowd of people were coming from over the hill. They were screaming and running toward the group of Death Eaters. All at once chaos broke out once again. The Death Eaters scattered; Lord Voldemort let out a roar of frustration and anger. Reinforcements had arrived. Harry Potter may be dead, but it seemed the defenders of Hogwarts were not. _

_Augusta didn't have time to mourn the Chosen One. Nor did she have time to shout for joy that more fighters had arrived. She thrust herself into the heart of the battle, searching desperately for her grandson. Each Death Eater that challenged her seemed to underestimate her. Wand whirling, she cut them down, every one. _

_Did they not know who she was? She, who befriended Alastor Moody in her youth- one of the greatest aurors of his generation. She, who wed the brave Louis Longbottom. She, who gave birth to Frank Longbottom- a great auror who was cursed before his time, a life she had yet to avenge. She, the grandmother of Neville Longbottom- the fearless leader of Dumbledore's Army and loyal friend to Harry Potter. She, who was the last to know Minerva McGonagall's intimate heart._

_Did they not know what she was capable of? She knew every trick in the book. She had seen the horrors of Grindelwald's war and fought through the first war of the monster that called himself Lord Voldemort. They thought her old and weak. They thought she wouldn't have the energy. They knew nothing of revenge. They knew nothing of the pain of a widow and a mother who watched her son suffer. They knew nothing of the pride she felt for her grandson; how determined she was to make him proud in return. _

_Apparently, she wasn't the only one they underestimated. She cried tears of joy when Molly Weasley killed Bellatrix Lestrange. That woman was a force of nature when it came to her children. But then again, weren't they all? Augusta had had the privilege of watching the bitch die. And the satisfaction that had come with it was automatic. It was if a huge burden had been lifted off her chest. That was for Frank. Her baby boy. Frank and Alice. For Neville. _

_But she still hadn't found Neville. She asked every student she came upon. They all said different things. That he was back in the castle or coordinating with Shacklebolt or fighting in the courtyard. The worst she heard was that he was dueling Lord Voldemort himself. But when she finally found Lord Voldemort amidst the fighting, it was not her grandson that was dueling the Dark Lord. _

_It was Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. What an apt name. Because once again, he lived. He lived so they all could live. So that Lord Voldemort could die. _

But she couldn't smile with happiness or jump with joy. Because to her right were the bodies of so many that couldn't. They would never smile again. This fight cost them their lives- lives they willingly gave, but that did not make it any more comforting. She could not brag to them about how brave her grandson was or how proud she was of every single one of them. Nor did they know the Dark Lord had been vanquished. All but one. Only one soul knew the moment her last breath left her that they had succeeded.

_When the dust finally settled, the Hogwartians gathered their dead once more. It didn't take long to notice someone wasn't among the living or the dead. No one could recall seeing Minerva McGonagall since the beginning of the fighting. Augusta, however, knew where she would be and she knew she would not find her friend alive. _

"_Gather a few of your friends," she whispered to her grandson. "We need to bring someone home."_

_Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Lee Jordan followed the elderly woman out of the castle. They walked across the broken courtyard and burning lawn. After a few minutes of walking, the young men had an idea of where they were headed, but not the slightest inkling as to why. _

_Soon the white tomb of Albus Dumbledore came into view. It was untouched by the battle and someone had resealed it after Lord Voldemort had desecrated it weeks ago. As they got closer, a body could be seen laying at the base of the tomb. The woman was dressed in black and was laid out before the white marble as if to be a sacrifice to the great wizard. _

_Augusta let out a deep sigh. "Oh my dear, forgive me." She walked ahead of the group and knelt beside the still woman. She then pressed her lips gently to Minerva McGonagall's forehead. Neville's breath caught in his throat when he realized who had fallen here. _

"_Who did this?" spoke Lee, his eyes gleaming with anger. _

"_I think the better question is who did she get first?" Seamus pointed to a long pile of ashes. Neville picked up the dark, slender wand and performed the Prior Incantato incantation. _

"_Fiendfyre." _

"_She destroyed his snake," whispered Augusta. She was still sitting beside her friend, stroking Minerva's hair. "And he destroyed her." _

_No one spoke for a few minutes. Minerva's students could not believe she was gone. She had been more than their Head of House; more to them than any of the four could put into words. Finally, Augusta rose to her feet and took out her wand to levitate Minerva back to the castle, but Dean stopped her. He took out his own wand and turned to a rock on the ground. With an incantation he transfigured it into a stretcher. _

"_She deserves to be carried." Gently, the four placed her on the stretcher. _

_As they trekked back to the castle, people stopped whatever they were doing to watch the small, somber procession. Some people just stood silently, others cried out in sorrow. Students young and old shed tears for their beloved professor. The four young men who carried her never faltered in their steps. Minerva's body was no burden to them. _

They had laid her body at the head of the hall, where she had sat for thirty years. She deserved no less. Augusta wished the people gathered in this hall now knew just how much she had sacrificed for them. But it wasn't her story to tell. Minerva would be remembered as a hero, not as the wife of a monster. And that was for the best.

Augusta had taken up a silent vigil beside Minerva. People came and paid their respects as the hours passed by. Some came by themselves. Others needed the support of their family or friends to say goodbye to their beloved Professor. They cried real tears and voiced true love and fond memories. She had been a professor at Hogwarts for so many years and had touched so many students. But they didn't know her. Not like she did. Not like Alastor, not like Louie, or Rheanna or Felicity. Or Tom.

It was a lonely feeling. To be the only one left who knew Minerva's pain; who felt her overwhelming grief. For all those years that Minerva was teaching and educating all those students, she was so alone. Every one of them had a wonderful story about how she touched their lives. And they touched hers. That was for sure. Her students, they were what had gotten her through losing Selene. Every face that passed through these hallowed halls had brought Minerva new life.

They told their stories to Augusta, Minerva's oldest friend. They cried to Augusta, who has yet to shed her tears. Augusta held their hands and patted their backs. She hugged the young ones close and stood in silence with the elders. Every student who knelt before the body reminded her of her time in this Hall. No, she had never been so bloodied or heartbroken in this castle, but she was sure these children had good times here as well. Like the ones that she and Minerva had experienced with their friends all those years ago.

She remembered them all so clearly, as if she were seventeen again. The way the candles lit up the Great Hall during the end of term feast. The way the banners shimmered their colors: red and gold, blue and bronze, yellow and black, green and silver. She could remember laughing with her friends, as generations of witches and wizards had before her, and after.

There was Felicity Rookwood in her memory, smiling and free. She had chopped off all her long curly dark hair that last year. She had a job lined up in Bulgaria studying some sort of magical creature or another. Her brown eyes were full of life and never before had she been prouder of the Ravenclaw robes that she wore.

The beautiful Rheanna- her red hair gleaming in the sun as she danced around the lawn by the Black Lake. Pearls hung around her neck and dripped from her ears. She would always draw the eye of every man and woman in a room, but her eyes only ever settled on one. Alastor Moody would never know how he won her heart, but he would forever cradle it safely within his arms. Augusta had never met a more gorgeous woman than the future Mrs. Moody.

And Louis, her Louis. Oh how she loved that man. Back then he had been tall and blonde and young. He loved to laugh and to make her laugh. In fact, she could only remember laughter around him when they were in this Hall. That was before all the pain and sorrow. Oh, how they had laughed and loved. She missed that man. And her Frank. But she still had her Neville. And for that she was thankful.

She even could recall a pale faced Tom Riddle. The boy before the monster. She could remember a time when he too could make them laugh. Tom, not Lord Voldemort, had been curious and smart. He played chess with Alastor and swapped wits with Felicity. But most of all he loved Minerva. Even to this day, this horrible day, she could remember the love that Tom held for Minerva.

The last face in her memory was Minerva. Headstrong, determined, happy Minerva. It had been so long since she had seen those green eyes gleam. Oh, there had been some good times since Selene's death, but never could she truly be happy again. But back then, she was a so full of life, so joyous. Nothing could stop her. Not the death of her father and brothers, nor her ungrateful mother. She was so intelligent and wicked with a wand.

Those were the faces she saw in this hall. Those were the souls she began to cry her tears for. They were gone, every single one of them. She was all that was left of her memories- the good and the bad. Her grief was all she had left. And for once, that was enough.

_Oh my friends, my friends, forgive me, _

_That I live and you are gone. _

_There's a grief that can't be spoken, _

_There's a pain goes on and on._


End file.
